Los ojos Zafiro
by Tulipanrojo10
Summary: UA. Serena Tsukino es una alumna de preparatoria que se enamora de su profesor de historia, Seiya Kou, sin pensar todas las situaciones que tendrá que vivir para estar junto a él, incluso sobrellevando los sentimientos de muchas personas y secretos en el camino . ¿cuáles son los secretos de esos ojos azul zafiro?. "Deseo a las estrellas" para Annie del grupo "Ladies Kou".
1. Los ojos zafiro

Los ojos Zafiro 

**Esta historia está siendo escrita para una ladie Kou Annie D. Franco, del grupo "Ladies Kou" en Facebook xD, justamente tenia pensando algo parecido pero no tenía como una base más clara, pero ella iluminó mi mente xD, hace mucho que no escribo un fic pero ahora me daré el tiempo ya que me volvieron las ganas y queda menos para terminar mi carrera así que creo que fue el momento de volver ^^… como no hay límite de capítulos creo que será una historia de más de 15 capítulos, así que espero la disfruten, saludos :D**

…

Se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, ya hacia un hermoso sol, los pájaros cantaban con entusiasmo y las flores brotaban entregando sus hermosos colores. Eso era un maravilloso espectáculo para ella, no era muy fan del invierno y por eso le gustaba esa época del año.

Esa chica era Serena Tskukino, 17 años, estudiante del último año de preparatoria quien iba rumbo a su escuela, estaba muy emocionada y a la vez triste que ya decía adiós a la preparatoria y que comenzaría una nueva vida: la universitaria.

Serena aun no decidía que iba a estudiar pero creía que ya debía decidirlo pronto, era proveniente de una familia de clase media, y su padre estaba resuelto a educarla, su madre había muerto cuando ella era una niña así que no tenía recuerdos de ella, su hermano Zafiro, de 20 años, había nacido con un problema de visión e invalido por lo que no podía valerse por sí mismo, por lo cual una chica llamada Petzite cuidaba de él, la chica no les cobraba por asistirlo, por lo que Serena creía que podía tener interés en su hermano, aunque ella no estaba segura.

Todo eso implicaba una gran cantidad de gastos y su padre no podía a veces con todo lo que pasaba, por eso Serena sabía que debía estudiar para ayudar a su padre y poder darle una vida digna a Zafiro, así que esas dudas debían quedar atrás. Justamente su hermano se encontraba algo débil esta mañana y salió preocupada rumbo a la escuela, no quería que su hermano sufriera más… se sentía una inútil por no saber qué hacer… quería sacar fuerzas para salir adelante con su familia.

….

Sumergida en sus pensamientos Serena llega a su salón, cuando es saludada por su mejor amiga Mina Aino, Mina era ciertamente diferente a Serena, pero tenían cosas en común:

\- Serena, ¡hola!

\- Hola Mina

\- Te noto algo preocupada….

\- Es Zafiro

\- ¿Qué le paso?

\- Estaba algo débil esta mañana, me siento una tonta porque no hago mucho por él… y lo otro es que debo decidirme porque estudiare para ganar dinero y ayudarlo

\- Sé que está difícil, pero sé que saldrán adelante, tú eres fuerte…

\- Si pero a veces siento que debería buscar un trabajo o algo para ayudar a mi hermano…

\- Mira yo tengo una prima que trabaja en una cafetería, hay un sueldo base y puedes hacerte propinas, podrías ir conmigo para ver si te contratan

\- ¿de verdad?

\- Si

\- O muchas gracias Mina, no sé qué haría sin ti

\- Para eso estamos las amigas, incluso sabes que eres una hermana para mi

\- De verdad gracias

Suena la campana anunciando el inicio de clases cuando en ese momento llega la directora al salón dándoles una noticia:

\- Chicos, les vengo a contar que su profesor de historia será reemplazado, a su profesor Hitori Ikari se le presento una gran oferta laboral en el extranjero y decidió renunciar, es por ello que ahora tendrán otro profesor

\- Debe ser igual de panzón y horrible que ese señor- dice Mina, causando la risa de todos

\- Cállese aino, más respeto, puede pasar joven Kou

En ese momento las palabras de Mina quedaron en el suelo cuando ven entrar al nuevo profesor, era un joven de no más de 25 años, de cabello largo azabache, unos ojos azul zafiro y un cuerpo totalmente atlético, Mina queda embalada al verlo:

\- Serena mira, es todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, ¿Serena?

Serena no estaba prestando atención, ya que estaba pensando en su hermano y en sus constantes crisis, cuando Mina le toca el brazo:

\- ¿Serena?

\- Ehhh

\- ¡No estas prestando atención!

\- Perdón me puse a pensar en mi hermano

\- Serena, sé que lo de tu hermano es duro, pero mira el modelo que ha llegado ante nuestros ojos

\- ¿el profesor nuevo?

\- Si

Serena mira al profesor y cruzan miradas, Serena siente un escalofrió en su cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido una mirada así, era como que él le estaba contando algo con ella, pero ella no podía entender que, cuando él saca la mirada:

\- Bueno chicos, me llamo Seiya Kou, soy su nuevo profesor de historia, si quieren saber tengo 25 años y vengo desde Alemania a radicarme a Japón con mi familia, espero que nos llevemos bien

\- Bueno profesor Kou lo dejo- dice la directora- espero que todo salga de maravilla, nos vemos.

\- Si- la directora sale de la sala- chicos quiero que habrán su libro de historia en la página 59 y desarrollen las preguntas que están ahí, la próxima semana quiero que me traigan un ensayo sobre la segunda guerra mundial, muy pronto les mandare por mail un cronograma con actividades

Todos abren el libro en la página, Serena se dispone a leer cuando vuelve a sentir esa mirada en ella, ¿ por qué la miraba así?, mientras tanto Mina iba adelante hacerle preguntas solo porque quería llamar su atención, Serena no entendía que pasaba así que trataba de concentrarse y poder realizar la actividad.

Terminando las clases, Seiya se despide y se va del salón, nuevamente la mira y ella seguía sintiendo esa extraña sensación:

\- ¡Serena que bombón lo quiero para mí!

\- Es nuestro profesor Mina

\- Me da igual, esta para comérselo… nadie dice que este con él, solo pienso que es guapo, sé que es nuestro profesor

\- Si

\- Lo mejor es que mañana tendremos nuestra última clase del día con él, ¡qué manera de embellecer nuestros ojos!

….

Terminando el día, Serena tenía sus pensamientos en ese profesor nuevo, no negaba que era guapo, pero esa mirada la perturbaba mas que agradarle, a lo mejor pensaba que era un ser extraño o ¿Qué?. Ya en su casa no estaba su padre, pensaba que él nunca había rehecho su vida y que solo se dedicaba a su hogar, va donde esta Zafiro quien dormía tranquilamente, estaba siendo atendido por Petzite:

\- ¿cómo está?

\- Pues algo más estable…

\- El doctor dice que es normal por su estado de salud que le vengan esas crisis, pero a mí eso no me agrada nada…

\- Señorita Serena, no debe preocuparse, yo siempre estaré para Zafiro, recuerde que se lo prometí

\- Lo sé, gracias por cuidarlo, ahora creo que buscare un trabajo para ayudar a papá

\- No tiene para que molestarse…

\- Debo hacerlo Petzite para él es cada vez más pesado, Mina me ayudara

\- Si usted lo estima de esa manera

\- Yo ahora iré a mi habitación debo ver unos pendientes

\- Que descanse

Serena está en su habitación con todo lo que está pasando logra dormir

…..

Pasa como un mes y Serena seguía sintiendo la mirada del profesor, en verdad a ella le parecía atractivo, de hecho hasta soñó que el profesor la besaba, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, muy rara vez le hablaba y sentía que él era muy cariñoso y atengo, incluso hasta tomo su mano para explicarle algo, creía que si le estaba gustando el profesor, pero era obvio que él nunca se fijaría en ella.

\- Serena, mi prima Unazuki dijo que hoy fuéramos a ver lo del trabajo

\- ¿de verdad?

\- Si así que vayamos ahora

\- Bueno

En ese momento nadie se lo esperaba pero habla Seiya:

\- Espere señorita Tsukino

\- Ahhhh, profesor Kou

\- Necesito que se quede hablar conmigo

\- ¿hice algo malo?

Seiya se queda callado mirándola fijamente, Mina siente miedo y le dice:

\- No importa podemos…

\- No será mucho tiempo, puedes esperarla en la entrada de la escuela- dice el profesor Kou

\- Te estaré esperando en la entrada de la escuela

\- Ahhh bueno…

\- Nos vemos

Mina sale corriendo, estaba preocupada ¿Qué habrá hecho Serena?...

Seiya cierra las puertas de la sala para hablar con Serena con tranquilidad:

\- Discúlpeme profesor Kou, ¿Qué hice de malo?

\- No has hecho nada malo

\- ¿entonces por qué quiere hablar conmigo?

Seiya se dirige al puesto de Serena con pasos lentos, lo que le provoca un temor horrible a Serena, sentía su corazón latir más si sentía algo más por él, y tampoco quería ser reprendida ya que sería un dolor de cabeza más para su padre.

Seiya queda al frente de ella, sus ojos eran aún más hermosos de cerca, ella queda paralizada cuando el toca una de sus mejillas, Serena no podía moverse estaba inmóvil, el toque del profesor en su mejilla provoco muchos sentimientos en ella que se siente arder:

\- ¿nunca has dado un beso antes?

\- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta profesor?

\- Yo seré el primero hermoso bombón

\- Ahhhh

Seiya deposita sus labios en los labios de Serena y esta queda en shock, wtf! xD… sentía como la lengua de Seiya se mentía en su boca dándole un beso con mucha pasión, en ese momento sentía como Seiya tocaba uno de sus muslos subiéndole la falda escolar, luego podía sentir como Seiya toca uno de sus glúteos sin ninguna culpa

Serena no podía moverse, nada, era primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa manera y primera vez que la besaban, en realidad nunca había sentido atracción por muchachos, solo una vez se enamoró de un compañero llamado Alan, pero ese nunca se fijó en ella y empezó a salir con otra compañera llamada Ann. Pero con él era algo que nunca había sentido antes, esas miradas que sentía sobre ella, ver como hacia sus clases, todo en él estaba llamando su atención de sobremanera, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Era su profesor!

Seiya quería tocar su intimidad cuando es ahí cuando Serena logra reaccionar y le da una cachetada a Seiya, a pesar de que le gustaba sentía que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien… sentía culpa:

\- ¡que está haciendo!

\- Perdón no podía seguir aguantando, desde que te vi me gustaste

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo…estoy enamorado de ti, eres una belleza que nunca habían visto mis ojos, me da felicidad ser el primero que beso tus virginales labios- Seiya roza los labios de Serena y ella siente una cierta excitación

\- Pero, ¡esto está mal!, podría acusarlo con…

\- Puedes tutearme, de verdad me gustaría estar contigo bombón

\- Esto es horrible

Serena logra zafarse y sale corriendo, Seiya sentía culpa por lo que había hecho, pero no aguantaba más, además estaba más desesperado por algo que debía hacer y no quería:

\- Debí haberla conocido en otras circunstancias

Serena se encuentra con Mina, quien la ve toda alterada y nerviosa:

\- ¿fue muy duro contigo? ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada- Serena pensó que lo mejor no era contarle a Mina

\- O ¿de verdad?

\- Bueno me dijo que mis respuestas eran buenas en la actividad pasada

\- Ah ya veo, bueno vamos hablar con mi prima, se hace tarde

\- Sii

Serena llega a la cafetería con Mina, Unazuki era una niña muy agradable y tierna y Serena sintió alegría que la contratara y que empezaba este fin de semana, eso sí esperaría para decirle a su padre que estaba trabajando. Aun así al llegar a su casa y todo ese rato no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso con su profesor de historia, la manera en la que la tocó y lo que sintió.

\- Creo que me gusta más, lo que es peor, creo que me enamore de él- decía Serena tocando sus labios

….

Serena volvió a ver a Seiya una semana después, pero este no mostro ninguna reacción distinta, Serena no entendia miu bien que estaba pasando, ella no se atrevía a hablarle para que tuvieran una conversación sobre lo sucedido, ahora sus miradas eran distintas y ella sentía su cuerpo latir al verlo y lo sexy que era al hablar y escribir en el pizarrón, se había dado cuenta que era más guapo de lo que pensaba y que de verdad se estaba medio enamorando de él, nunca lo había sentido algo igual, pero ese beso le hacia pensar que quería seguir teniendo cosas con él a pesar de que era el profesor, sabia que estaba prohibido, pero que ganas sentía de revivir lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas atrás.

Al terminar la clase Seiya nuevamente le dice a Serena que se quede con él, Mina se despide y se va, Seiya comienza a borrar el pizarrón, dándole la espalda le dice:

\- Perdóname por lo que paso, de verdad no quería…

\- No se preocupe, yo...

\- ¿Por qué no me acusaste a la dirección? – Seiya esta vez la mira a los ojos

\- Porque… creo que me gusta

Serena se ruboriza y tapa su boca con manos

Seiya se acerca y le toca el mentón:

\- ¿Te gusto lo que paso?

\- Yo... si... me gustaría que me besara denuevo...

\- Puedo hacerlo denuevo

Serena tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro, cuando Seiya vuelve a besarla denuevo aprisionándola con su cuerpo, ella podía sentir su cuerpo excitado y eso le gustaba, ahora ella se dejaba besar sin ninguna culpa, cuando Seiya besa su cuello y le dice al oído:

\- Se mía bombón…quiero que seas mía hoy

\- Yo…- Serena no podía hablar por el momento de éxtasis que sentía

Seiya comienza a desabotonarle la camisa y comienza a tocar sus pechos, Serena no podía contenerse y lanza un gemido…

\- Vivo cerca de aquí….

\- Si llévame donde quieras, Seiya...

Serena ya entraba en confianza y sentía que Seiya era el indicado para ella.

Seiya lleva a Serena a su departamento para continuar, no podía creer en su cabeza que estaba haciendo, estaba a punto de perder su virginidad con su profesor amado, sentía que deseaba esto, en realidad no entendía sus pensamientos pero quería hacerlo.

Seiya la deposita en la cama sacándole su ropa y ella hace lo mismo, cuando la ve completamente desnuda dice:

\- Que honor siento en ser el primero en tu vida…

\- Yo… Seiya…

\- Mi ángel dorado

\- Yo nunca…- Serena coloca su dedo índice en su boca.

\- Lo sé pero te voy a enseñar muy bien

Seiya contempla el desnudo cuerpo de Serena tocando sus pechos, lame su abdomen y toca sus piernas con máxima pasión Serena sentía que era el paraíso con el roce de las manos de Seiya, cuando ella decide besarlo y él la aprisiona contra su cuerpo, cuando en ese momento suena el celular, Seiya no quería contestar pero de manera autómata topa el celular:

\- Debo contestar

\- Está bien….Seiya

Seiya al ver quien era se queda pálido, es por ello que se da cuenta que debía decirle la verdad a Serena a pesar de lo que ella lo hacia sentir al verla, estaba en una red sin salida, Serena lo miraba sin entender mientras se cubría con la sabana... seguía sonando el celular, cuando Seiya decide hablar:

\- Bombón, debo decirte algo

\- ¿qué ocurre Seiya?

\- Yo…yo me casaré en un mes

Serena abre los ojos como platos mientras seguía sonando el tono del celular ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Continuará

Bueno aquí va el primer capitulo, espero les guste y sobretodo a la chica que le debo su regalo, saludos y nos leemos!


	2. La novia

**Acá va el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y les siga gustando la historia, sobre todo a la Annie :D, saludos!**

 **"La Novia"**

\- ¡¿Que?!

Serena queda estupefacta con las declaraciones de Seiya, ¿cómo era eso que se casaba en un mes? ¡Y ella estaba enfrente de él completamente desnuda, solo rodeada por una sabana, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con un hombre comprometido!, y lo peor que era su profesor o "senpai" quién lo diría.

\- Perdóname por como estoy llevando las cosas bombón, pero es que de verdad quería que supieras que me encantas yo…

\- Ya veo, ¡eres de esos profesores que gustan de acostarse con sus alumnas!

\- No es así

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te casaras?

Serena comienza a llorar y Seiya toca su mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas que caían por su rostro angelical

\- Eres hermosa, nunca había visto una mujer que irradiara tanta inocencia en un rostro, te estoy haciendo daño…

\- De verdad me estabas gustando- dice Serena llorando sin abrir los ojos, a pesar de todo el tacto de Seiya la tranquilizaba

\- No quiero casarme, pero esto va más allá de mí, no puedo explicártelo ahora

\- Pero si podías acostarte conmigo y ya ¿verdad?- dice Serena abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo de manera desafiante.

Seiya se queda en un profundo silencio, cuando decide hablar sacando su mano del rostro de Serena:

\- Es mejor que te vayas, te juro que te daré una explicación

Seiya ni noto que el celular seguía sonando, y Serena decide levantarse de la cama, vestirse y sin decir ninguna palabra, estaba decidida a no volver jamás a besar a ese hombre, y ni acercársele, el tiempo no le daría la razón…

…

Ya con Serena afuera del departamento, Seiya contesta el celular, ya eran muchas llamadas perdidas, no tenía muchas ganas pero quería evitar problemas con "ella":

\- ¡Seiya!- era esa reconocible su voz a través del teléfono, la conocía demasiado bien, ya que era una voz que lo acompaña desde su infancia.

\- Si Kakyuu… ¿Qué paso ahora?

\- Seiya, ¿Cómo que paso? Quedaste de venir a casa a arreglar los preparativos de la cena de hoy, recuerda que hoy viene tu novia Lita a vernos, ella es una amiga muy querida y quiero que ella se sienta como en casa, ¡es tu novia!

\- Perdón lo olvide- Seiya se toca la frente con cansancio y de verdad había olvidado la cena- ya voy para allá

\- ¡Como siempre olvidando todo, no será mi estrella azul!

\- Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así

\- Pero si eres mi estrella azul, ya, te espero- se escucha una risa de Kakyuu a través del teléfono- nos vemos

Seiya corta el teléfono y comienza a pensar en el lio que se estaba metiendo: él estaba comprometido con una chica llamada Lita Kino, esta muchacha era una amiga de la familia y se conocían de niños, por temas familiares los comprometieron a la edad de 18 años, Lita como siempre estuvo enamorada de Seiya no tuvo problemas en aceptar, pero Seiya no estaba enamorado de ella, de hecho había tenido una novia llamada Rei Hino, pero esta muchacha se había ido con un hombre llamado Darién Chiba, Seiya quedo destrozado y sentía que no volvería amar a nadie otra vez, y por la imposición familiar quedo por aceptar.

A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de Lita para mantener contento a Seiya, este no mostraba mucho interés en ella, él quería amarla pero no podía… pensaba que ese sentimiento de amor nunca llegaría a si vida, pero cuando vio a Serena, su bombón (como decidió decirle desde que la conoció), se dio cuenta que el amor volvía a su vida, nunca en su vida había visto una mujer que le transmitiera tantos efectos juntos, ni con Hino.

Seiya sale de su departamento rumbo a su casa, que era una mansión, su padre Suzuki Kou, era un empresario de flores alemanas y decidió radicarse en Japón junto a su familia hace unos meses, es por eso que Seiya tuvo que buscar trabajo en Japón de su profesión de profesor sin pensar que todo esto le pasaría, a pesar de todo era feliz de haber conocido a su bombón.

Los demás integrantes eran su mama, Hikaru Kou, era una hermosa mujer que trabajaba junto a su padre en la empresa, se conocieron de jóvenes y siempre se han amado, de su matrimonio nacieron 4 hijos, una niña y trillizos: eran Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu.

Taiki era cardiólogo y no le costó encontrar trabajo en Japón, había traído con él a su esposa Amy Mizuno y tenían a un hijo llamado Abraham, estaban pensando en tener otro muy pronto, ellos no vivían en la mansión. Al igual que Seiya que estaba arrendando un departamento cerca de su trabajo.

Los únicos que aun estaban con los padres eran Kakyuu y Yaten. Yaten era un escultor y pintor con prestigio en Alemania y estaba haciéndose notar en Japón, muy pronto expondría sus obras, él no tenía novia y tampoco se le conocía una, dicen las malas lenguas que sería gay pero él no hace caso, solo piensa que no ha encontrado a la mujer indicada. Mientras que Kakyuu era una chica que aún estaba en el colegio, tenía la edad de Serena, y era la consentida por ser la única mujer, ella sentía un gran amor por su hermano Seiya y eso la volvía algo posesiva con él, algo que el a veces sentía con hastió, para ella era su "estrella azul", y eso a veces lo cansaba pero empezó a entender a su hermana y decidió aceptar el apodo.

Seiya llega a su casa y es recibido por Kakyuu con un gran abrazo:

\- ¡mi estrella azul!

\- Si hola Kakyuu- Kakyuu le colgaba del cuello y él no podía moverse

\- Te estaba esperando, Lita debe estar por llegar, como nunca llegabas decidimos hacerlo con Yaten´

\- Así es cabeza hueca, no vuelves hacerlo, ya que pierdo tiempo

\- Perdónenme, es que por esto del trabajo lo olvide…

\- Si, si claro, mejor entra

Kakyuu era llevado por Seiya a la mesa y se dio cuenta de la hermosa decoración que recibiría a Lita, el no mostraba felicidad, cosa que Yaten noto pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto:

\- Mi Seiya, Lita llegara en 20 minutos así que esperémosla en la sala

\- Si…

Kakyuu se aleja cuando Yaten le pregunta a Seiya:

\- Seiya, no me digas- por lo que se veía Yaten sabía de los pasos de Seiya

\- Si, casi paso

\- ¡Seiya!, te vas a casar con esa chica, sé que no la amas, pero, recuerda los compromisos familiares

\- Entiéndeme también, bueno tú no puedes saberlo nunca has querido a nadie

\- Lo entiendo, ustedes son tan idiotas, mejor has lo que quieras pero luego no vengas a llorar

Yaten se va a su cuarto cuando Seiya se va a la sala junto a Kakyuu a esperar a Lita

…..

Serena llega a su cuarto y solo llora y llora, estaba muy triste, pero debía animarse, debía ir a trabajar a la cafetería, llevaba unas semanas y se sentía cansada, era algo difícil atender a todas esas personas que pedían cosas diferentes o que cambiaban de parecer, ella decidió que debía hacerlo por su padre y su hermano, a quien fue a observar y dormía plácidamente, Petzite estaba junto a él cuidándolo, Serena va rumbo al trabajo aunque no dejaba de pensar en las caricias y besos de Seiya por su cuerpo, ¡ese hombre era irresistible!, así que no sabía si podría aguantar no estar cerca de una manera más intima

…

Lita llega y es recibida por Kakyuu y Seiya, los padres de Seiya estaban en la mesa y la reciben con cariño, así como también Yaten y Taiki que era acompañado por Amy, cuando en ese momento habla el padre de Seiya:

\- Increíble mis queridos hijos con sus novias, solo falta Yaten y todo sería perfecto

\- Padre no empieces otra vez

\- Hijo, ¿Cómo no quieres estar emparejado?

\- Pues no me interesa, y con su permiso me voy de la mesa

Yaten se para de la mesa y se va, nada extraño para la familia cuando Hikaru dice:

\- Lita perdónalo…

\- No se preocupe… nos conocemos de niños ¿verdad Seiya?

\- Ehh si- Seiya estaba en otro lugar

\- Lita, ¿cuándo comienzas a trabajar como maestra denuevo?

\- Pues pronto, ya me aceptaron en una escuela primaria, ¡adoro los niños!

\- Eso es bueno, quiere decir que al casarse muy pronto serán padres- dice Taiki

\- Si me gustaría tener muchos hijos con Seiya

Todos se ríen y Seiya solo lanza una tímida risa para no hacer notar su desinterés, solo pensaba en Serena y que haría para no perderla. Cuando se acaba la cena, Lita dice:

\- Seiya, ¿no te gustaría tomar un café?

\- Pues yo…- Seiya no tenía ganas

\- Seiya ve con Lita y diviértanse- dice Hikaru

\- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- Kakyuu dice que si puede acompañarlos

\- Ehhh- Lita estaba dudosa- está bien

\- Muy bien, iré por mi abrigo

Lita no quería ir con ella, ya era habitual que Kakyuu estuviera encima, Lita no entendía porque razón, pero debía aguantarla, de hecho ni la soportaba, pero al ser la hermana de Seiya debía hacerlo. Para Seiya era mejor que estuviera su hermana porque así no aguantaba tanto a Lita, de hecho casi nunca tenían intimidad por la presencia de Kakyuu.

Ya todo listo se suben al auto de Seiya y van a ese café, Lita les dice que eran deliciosos los pasteles y los cafés que servían, cuando entran se sientan y Kakyuu ve la carta, cuando Lita le dice:

\- Kakyuu, no sé si te moleste lo que te preguntare

\- Si dime, estoy entre el café de vainilla o moka….

\- ¿por qué no tienes novio?

Kakyuu queda pasmada ante esa incomoda pregunta, de hecho ella estaba enamorada de hace muchos años de alguien pero nunca seria correspondida, ni es sus sueños más certeros, a pesar de ello estaba decidida a mantenerlo a su lado aunque fuera viéndolo o hablándole:

\- Amo a alguien pero no soy correspondida

\- ¡pero si hay muchos hombres!, búscate un novio, sé que hay muchos chicos detrás de ti en tu escuela

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Pues Yaten me conto que recibía cartas de tus compañeros

\- Ese habla de más, pero de verdad no creo que tenga novio, al menos por ahora

\- Ya veo…

Lita lanza un suspiro, mientras Seiya no presta atención alguna a lo que hablan, cuando se acerca la mesera a escribir el pedido, tal era su sorpresa de ver a su bombón ¡atendiendo!, Serena casi se cae de espaldas, pero decide atender pues debía pensar en su trabajo y por sobre todo en su hermano:

\- Hola, espero les guste esta cafetería "Green Coffee", ¿Qué querrán pedir jóvenes?

Lita nota la cara de asombro de Seiya y esta le toma la mano sin chistar, algo noto, mientras Kakyuu también pero decidió no emitir comentario solo miraba a Serena de manera desagradable, Seiya podía observar las curvas de su bombón en ese traje de camarera ajustado y esa falda corta, pensaba en toda la lujuria que le provocaba ese cuerpo y ¡pensar que casi la posee para el!, cuando Lita lo interrumpe de sus pensamientos pervertidos:

\- Seiya ¿Qué pedirás?

\- Yo… un café cargado

\- Yo un café de vainilla y pastel de chocolate- dice Lita quien apretaba más la mano de Seiya

\- Yo quiero un moka con pastel de lúcuma- pide Kakyuu de manera seria.

Serena pudo darse cuenta que Lita era la novia de Seiya, sentía un dolor inmenso pero no iba a flaquear:

\- Bueno esta todo anotado, en un momento traigo su pedido

\- Muy bien- dice Lita

\- Disculpe la casualidad- Serena necesitaba corroborar sus sospechas- hay un especial para novios, ¿no les gustaría tomarlos? O tal vez ustedes

\- No, no te preocupes, si somos novios nos casaremos en un mes- dice Lita y Seiya coloca sus ojos de platos cuando esta da esa información- estamos enamorados ¿verdad Seiya?

\- Ehhh- Seiya mira a Serena pero debía mentir- si

\- Te amo- Lita le da un pequeño beso a Seiya y Serena casi llora…

\- Bueno les traeré su pedido…- Serena trata de ser lo más cínica posible, Seiya se sentía horrible.

\- De acuerdo…

Serena se aleja cuando Seiya ve que se va a un rincón de la cafetería, y decide mentir:

\- Voy al baño

\- No te demores mucho- dice Lita

\- Si mi Seiya- dice Kakyuu

Seiya se aleja y Lita mira a Kakyuu, quien había sacado un cuaderno y empezó a notar unas cosas, sentía preocupación…

….

Seiya ve a Serena por la entrada de los baños de la cafetería, ella estaba dada vuelta de espalda:

\- Bombón

\- Que quieres- ella no lo miraba, pero sentía que estaba llorando

\- ¿estas llorando?- Seiya le toca el hombro

\- ¡Déjame!- Serena da la cara con el rostro lleno de lagrimas

\- Perdóname

\- Lo único que sabes decir es perdón, ¡por qué me hiciste eso!, yo

Seiya le toma el mentón y le planta un beso, Serena no logra resistirse y le corresponde, Seiya la acorrala contra la pared, no le importaba si venia alguien, Seiya comienza a intensificar el beso cuando comienza a tocarle uno de sus muslos y subir su falda, Serena sentía a su amado y ella se sujeta a su espalda, ¡que espalda tenia Seiya!, cuando pasa algo inesperado:

\- ¡que estás haciendo!

Serena y Seiya quedan en shock…

Continuará…


	3. La exposición

**Gracias por sus comentarios, ahora se sabrá que pasara :D, se vienen mas sorpresas, y espero que a Annie le siga gustando esta locura XD, saludos! y que tengan linda finalización de semana :D**

 **La Exposición**

Era Unazuki la que nos vio a Seiya y a mí teniendo ese apasionado beso.

\- ¡Serena! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Unazuki puedo explicarlo

\- Es mi culpa

Serena se queda como piedra al escuchar las palabras, la estaba defendiendo de algo que digámoslo el provoco:

\- Mmmm no puedo permitir estos espectáculos en el negocio. Puede venir mi hermano y me corta la cabeza, ya que yo te acepte.

\- perdóname Unazuki de verdad

Unazuki se queda callada, Seiya habla denuevo:

\- De verdad perdónela, si es necesario no vuelvo nunca más a este negocio.

Serena se impresionaba de que Seiya se estuviera poniendo los pantalones por ella:

\- Esta bien, la perdonare, pero quiero hablar después contigo Serena.

\- Está bien Unazuki, muchas gracias.

Serena y Seiya se miran y salen juntos, Lita pudo notar que venían juntos y Seiya no se dio cuenta, la cara de Lita se deforma:

\- ¿Que te paso?- Le pregunta Lita

\- Tuve problemas en el baño, estaba pensando que nos fuéramos.

\- Porque aún no llega mi pedido- Kakyuu estaba molesta

-Nos vamos- dice Seiya muy serio y enojado a Kakyuu y Lita.

Al ver que Seiya no cambiaría de opinión decidieron irse de ahí. Le dijeron a Unazuki que querían el pedido pero Seiya igual lo pago.

Cuando se van Unazuki mira a Serena de una manera bastante enojada. Serena solo quería desaparecer.

...

Se encontraba Mina en su habitación realizando un ensayo de lenguaje, pensaba en lo mucho que quería hacer cuando se fuera de la escuela, quería sobretodo cumplir su sueño de ser maquilladora de las grandes modelos de pasarela de alta costura, así que creía que se iría a EEUU para cumplir ese sueño. Cuando en ese momento llega a su cabeza ese hombre que tanto le gustaba: Seiya Kou. Mina sintió atracción por su profesor apenas lo vio, aunque sabía que ese amor no podría ser, quería aunque sea soñarlo, cuando mira unos escritos de su diario, los coloca encima de su cara ya que eran sobre su profesor preferido... Luego de eso comienza a ver una revista y ve algo que llama su atención: La exposición de arte de Yaten Kou, mañana.

...

Al cerrar el local, Unazuki hace que Serena se siente:

\- Tenemos que hablar

Serena se sienta con nervios y sus manos sudan, si se queda sin trabajo era el fin, ya que costo un mundo que su padre aceptara esta ayuda, y si quedaba despedida seria la gran decepción para su padre:

\- Perdóname, bueno tú ya sabes cuál es mi situación y yo te decepcione de esta forma

\- No te voy a despedir, sé que lo que hiciste fue incorrecto, pero te entiendo. Eso sí debes saber algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ese muchacho Seiya, ten cuidado con él, está por casarse con su novia, lo sé porque ella cuando viene me habla de él. Si sigues con esto solo sufrirás.

\- No somos nada, solo nos hemos besado un par de veces... Yo

-Aunque solo sean besos es igual de terrible. Lo más seguro es que quiere pasarla bien contigo y te deje. Lita me contaba que se aman mucho y que posiblemente se vayan a vivir a EEUU.

Al escuchar esas palabras Serena comienza a llorar sin consuelo ya que sentía que las palabras de Unazuki eran muy ciertas. Seiya no le estaba ofreciendo nada y tampoco ha mostrado interés en dejar a Lita... A lo mejor solo era pasarla bien y listo, aunque pensaba por otra parte que a lo mejor no podía dejar a Lita por situaciones externas que ni el podía manejar.

Serena comienza a secar sus lágrimas y Unazuki sujeta su mano izquierda en señal de comprensión y apoyo:

\- No hago esto para que te sientas mal sino solo para que entiendas que no quiero que salgas lastimada... Ya suficientes problemas tienes para sufrir más...

\- Gracias Unazuki, lo sé...

Unazuki pone una pequeña sonrisa y con ello las dos cierran el local, Serena debía olvidarse de esos ojos zafiro a como diera lugar

...

Lita prefirió guardar silencio y no decir nada, mientras andaban en el auto la única que hablaba era Kakyuu de cualquier estupidez. Lita pretendía irse lejos porque Kakyuu era una maldita rata intrusa, estaba harta de ella, tenía que sacársela de encima.

Seiya deja a Kakyuu en casa y le dice a Lita:

\- Te voy...

\- Quiero ir a tu departamento

Seiya abre los ojos, no quería estar con ella, pero por una extraña razón accedió. Ya en el departamento Lita lo abraza y comienza a ser más cariñosa:

\- Apenas nos casemos, quiero que nos vayamos muy lejos Seiya- Lita lleva una de las manos de Seiya A sus senos, él ya se dio cuenta que quería

\- Te dije que si...

\- Quiero estar contigo siempre

Lita comienza a desvestirse, mientras lanza a Seiya a la cama dándole apasionados besos, el no deseaba a Lita por ningún modo pero debía fingir...otra noche de tortura de acostarse con ella

...

Era de mañana y Mina llega muy efusiva a clases, Serena ya estaba en el salón, cuando nota unas entradas en las manos de Mina:

\- Serena, mira

\- ¿Qué son?

\- Hoy hay una exposición de arte. Quiero ir y me acompañaras. Ya le dije a Unazuki.

Unazuki le prometió a Serena no decirle a nadie lo que vio y por lo que ve cumplió, sino Mina ya la estaría interrogando:

\- Está bien te acompaño. De quien es

\- Yaten Kou. Me parece que es hermano de Seiya Kou, nuestro sexy profesor

...

Yaten estaba muy nervioso por lo que pasaría hoy. Era su primera exposición en Japón y gente muy importante vendría a verlo. Taiki le trae una copa de champagne:

\- Todo resultara bien Yaten

\- No puedo evitar los nervios.

\- A ver si hoy encuentras al amor de tu vida...

\- Y seguirán con eso... A caso es tan raro que alguien quiera estar solo

\- Pues en un hombre es raro. Si tienes otra preferencia nosotros...

\- Ya te he dicho que no soy gay, es que no soy como tú y Seiya que eso se les da con facilidad. Yo espero a una mujer diferente

\- Yo no cambiaría a Amy

\- Pues ha sido tu única novia… Y Seiya que decir ya perdí la cuenta

\- Bueno hermano piensa que hoy aparecerá

\- Sí, si- Yaten mueve los brazos con sarcasmo

Yaten es llamado por un coordinador mientras Taiki sigue degustando el champagne.

….

Mina le dijo a Serena que se juntaran en su casa, Serena era muy bien recibida en la casa de ella, ya que sus padres eran muy amorosos, de hecho pensaba que Mina tenía una familia completamente ideal, a diferencia de ella: que no tuvo su mama porque falleció, un padre postergado a la casa y el trabajo y la enfermedad de su hermano, mientras su cabeza solo pensaba en que le estaba pasando con Seiya Kou, ¿Qué debía hacer?, tal vez Unazuki era muy sabia en sus palabras y debía hacerle caso, pero había algo que le decía que debía seguir con esa historia…

Ya en la casa de Mina, Serena queda algo impactada al ver lo arreglada que iba a la exposición: era un vestido de tipo campana corto, de color verde y unos brillos, estaba muy ceñido a su cuerpo y estaba maquillada espectacularmente usando una coleta, mientras ella, bueno ella tenía salud XD, ok no….

Mina al ver que Serena no estaba adecuadamente arreglada para la ocasión le presto un vestido negro que tenía guardado del tipo charlestón, le presto zapatos negros y la maquillo, también cambio su peinado por una coleta, las dos parecían hermanas.

\- No ves que has cambiado- Mina le pasa un espejo a Serena quien queda impresionada

\- Oh tienes razón- Serena se impacta

\- Ya todo listo, vámonos para ese lugar

…

La exposición de Yaten era todo un éxito, mucha gente estaba impresionada de sus esculturas, incluso hubo una periodista dedicada al rubro que le hizo un par de preguntas, se llamaba Michiru Kaioh, era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, cuando ella se va y promete subir una reseña sobre en la revista de arte que trabajaba, Taiki se acerca:

\- Tenías a una espectacular mujer al frente, se nota que tiene interés en ti

\- Ya te dije que aún no aparece ella

\- Me tienes aburrido con tu selectividad, sino te gusta esa mujer, entonces tal vez que quieras, a ver dime qué tipo de mujer de acá te interesa

\- Ninguna

\- Eres un caso perdido

\- Pues quien me podría interesar de….

Yaten se queda paralizado al ver entrar a una chica rubia con un vestido verde, queda hipnotizado, ¡de donde era esa musa!:

\- ¿Yaten?

El chico ojos verde olivo no reaccionaba, hasta que Taiki le mueve fuerte un hombre:

\- ¿Qué te paso?

\- Nada

\- Mmmmm

\- Oye debo ver algo, luego hablamos

\- Ok, yo iré a ver a Amy estaremos en el coctel

\- Bien

Yaten lo estaba sintiendo, ella era la indicada…

…..

Mina le dice a Serena que debe ir al baño, cuando Serena es intersectada por la persona que menos quería ver:

\- Bombón

\- Seiya, ten cuidado estoy con Mina y yo

\- No te preocupes, quiero que vengas conmigo- Seiya le toca el mentón a Serena quien no pudo resistirse

\- Yo… está bien

No costo mucho convencer a Serena, Seiya la lleva a un lugar apartado donde nadie los vea, por unas escaleras, había un rincón escondido donde nadie los vería:

\- Siento que solo te estoy causando problemas

\- Pues si… sabes Seiya yo me estoy enamorando de ti- Serena comienza a llorar- y yo… yo… siento que solo juegas conmigo

\- No es así, de verdad me interesas más de lo que yo imagine

\- ¿entonces por qué sigues con esa chica? ella se ve buena, ¡no creo que se lo merezca!

\- Esto va más allá de algo de familia, hay algo más por lo que debo casarme con ella

\- ¿algo más?

\- Sí, no puedo decírtelo

Serena ladea la cabeza para todos lados, cuando Seiya la toma por sorpresa y la besa intensamente, ella no podía dejar que él lo hiciera, ¿Qué podía hacer?

El beso subía de intensidad, Seiya toca sus pechos con fuerza y roza su intimidad cosa que Serena le hizo gritar un tímido gemido:

B - Bombón, no aguanto, necesito que estemos juntos

\- -Yo… yo también

\- Ahora podemos hacerlo, vamos a mi departamento y hagamos lo que no terminamos de hacer

Seiya comienza a desabrocharle el vestido, cuando de repente se escucha un grito:

\- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡qué haces con mi amado Seiya!

Era Kakyuu quien gritaba desde un extremo, esta cachetea a Serena quien cae al suelo por el dolor, Kakyuu quería continuar golpeándola, quien lloraba y gritaba como loca, Seiya la toma de los brazos y la tranquiliza:

\- Kakyuu, que haces

\- Quien es esta zorra arrastrada, ¡como la tocabas! ¡qué pasa con Lita! ¡mi estrella adorada que haces!

\- Kakyuu no es algo que te incumba, yo nunca he amado a Lita

\- Ella es más importante que yo

Seiya queda algo descolocado con esa pregunta, Serena no podía reaccionar con el golpe de Kakyuu, de verdad la cachetada fue fuerte

\- - Quiero una buena explicación mi Seiya- Kakyuu se veía más calmada

Seiya se queda en silencio mientras Serena no paraba de llorar en el suelo

….

Mina se da cuenta que Serena no estaba en ninguna parte, cuando en ese momento aparece Yaten atrás suyo:

\- -´Hola

Mina había visto la foto del chico, sabía que era Yaten Kou, el expositor, pero nunca pensó que sería aún más lindo en persona y unos ojos verdes de ensueño:

\- - Hola, usted es

\- -Yaten Kou, si quieres puedes decirme Yaten

\- - Ahhh si

-Yaten besa la mano de Mina y ella se sonroja, cuando Yaten va directo al grano:

\- -Eres lo que estaba buscando

\- - ¿buscando?

\- - Así es, quiero saber si quieres que te pinte

\- - Ohhh, que pero como- Mina estaba sonrojada y muy nerviosa, ¡ser pintada por un pintor conocido!

\- -Eso sí debes estar dispuesta a algo

\- - A que

\- -Debes estar completamente desnuda, yo hago retratos de ese estilo si es que no te diste cuenta y te pagare por ser mi modelo

Mina se queda callada sin decir nada, ¡estar desnuda para que la pinten! Debería ser de locos, aunque ella no tenía ningún complejo con su cuerpo:

\- - Pues me gustaría, más si es usted, bueno

\- -Te dije que me digas Yaten

\- - Bueno eso jajaja

\- -Te espero mañana- Yaten le muestra una tarjeta con su nombre y dirección.

\- - Ohhhh gracias

\- - Nos vemos hermosa

Yaten se va despidiéndola con un beso en la mano nuevamente, la mira hacia atrás lanzándole una tímida sonrisa, ella le corresponde, estaba pensando que esto podría ayudarla de algún modo hacerse conocida, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. Y Sobre todo que Seiya era su hermano, tal vez podría ayudarla a conocerlo mejor:

\- -El universo se coloca a mi favor- Mina sonríe feliz sosteniendo la tarjeta de Yaten

…..

Seiya se lleva a Kakyuu al estacionamiento, mientras Serena estaba al lado de ellos, Kakyuu comenzó a gritar al ver que Serena iba con ellos, Seiya solo le pedía que se callara:

\- - ¡Kakyuu te puedes callar!

\- - ¡No porque ese conejo maldito debe venir con nosotros!

\- - Porque me canse, le diré a Lita que amo a esta mujer

Serena sentía una especie de felicidad al escuchar eso, cuando Kakyuu se cae al suelo sin ningún movimiento lanzando un grito:

\- - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO PUEDES AMARLA

\- -No me vengas que es por Lita, yo sé que no se caen muy bien, es notorio

\- -Por su puesto que no es por esa, pues sí, me da igual Lita, sé que tampoco me soporta, además si para mí no era nada es porque siempre supe que nunca la has amado

\- - ¿Qué?

\- - Asi es Seiya- Kakyuu se coloca de pie con los ojos con lágrimas- es por una fuerte razón, la razón por la cual no he tenido novios y rechazado a muchos chicos, tu sabes cómo babeaban por mi Rubeus, Jedite y Neprite

\- - Si lo sé, ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- -Es porque- ¡TE AMO SEIYA!- eres el único hombre que deseo ¡TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS TUYA!

Seiya se queda callado con los ojos completamente impactados y Serena sin reacción alguna

Continuara….


	4. La explicación

**Explicación**

La declaración de Kakyuu calo hondo en Seiya, estaba sin poder creer esas palabras mientras esta seguía llorando, Seiya le coloca una mirada rápida a Serena quien permanecía en silencio. Todo esto le hizo recordar las palabras de su Rei, a la única mujer que amo antes de conocer a Serena, las cuales eran que ella siempre supo que Kakyuu tenía interés en él y que tuviera cuidado, Seiya nunca le hizo caso pero ahora pensaba que Lita siempre miraba de una manera despectiva a Kakyuu y que ella siempre estaba presente en sus citas, cosa que Seiya aceptaba porque no quería estar con Lita.

Luego recordó que Kakyuu siempre lo tomo a él en cuenta, mientras que a sus hermanos nunca fue tanto como lo era con su persona y el detalle no menor era como le decía siempre: estrella azul o mi Seiya, eso demostraba el interés que Kakyuu sentía por el a diferencia de sus dos hermanos o los demás pretendientes que alguna vez la siguieron que eran guapos y seguidos por muchas chicas. Todo eso le hizo pensar que lo que decía Kakyuu era muy coherente...

En ese momento Serena sale del trance y le pregunta concisa y cortante a Seiya quien logra reaccionar al escuchar su voz, aunque nunca se esperó esa pregunta:

\- ¿Ella es tu hermana?

\- Si- Seiya respondió de manera autómata.

Mientras Kakyuu lloraba desconsoladamente. Serena solo observaba la patética escena mientras podía ver la perturbación de Seiya en sus ojos zafiro... Su hermana estaba enamorada de él y tal vez esto traería consecuencias catastróficas...

\- Seiya... Yo

\- Bombón yo debo arreglar este asunto con mi hermana, te juro que hare que acepten que te amo

\- Seiya

\- Me da asco escucharte- Kakyuu lloraba con rabia cuando Seiya la toma de un brazo bastante agresivo

\- nos vamos a casa ahora- Seiya se lleva arrastrando a Kakyuu al auto, esta no dejaba de gritar y de decir groserías contra Lita y Serena, y lo peor es que seguía diciendo que amaba a Seiya.

Cuando Seiya logra encerrarla en el auto estaba golpes a uno de los vidrios del auto.

\- Bombón estaré comunicándome contigo...

\- Seiya yo...

\- Hablamos

Seiya le da un beso en la frente, situación que exaspera a Kakyuu este sube al volante y se marcha a toda velocidad recibiendo los gritos de Kakyuu.

\- Seiya- Serena mira sin consuelo como parte el auto de su amado ojos zafiro.

...

Mientras tanto en el auto de Seiya las cosas no eran muy alentadoras, Kakyuu estaba fuera de sí, mientras Seiya trataba de conducir sin que chocaran, lo bueno es que su casa no estaba tan alejada de la exposición de su hermano:

\- ¡Que pretendes Seiya!- Kakyuu no daba más de histérica.

\- Les iré a decir a mamá y papá que eres una enferma... No puedes amarme. ¡Soy tu hermano!

\- y ¿qué? ¡No hay hombre que pueda compararse contigo Seiya!... ¡NO PUEDES DECIRLES A ELLOS ESO!, tal vez los termines matando…

\- Si puedo

Seiya acelera cuando ya estabas al frente de la mansión. Kakyuu tiritaba de terror y Seiya la toma de un codo:

\- Necesitas ayuda

\- Porque no solo aceptas que te amo

Seiya sin darse cuenta es besado por Kakyuu quien lo apriete contra la puerta del auto y comienza acariciar su pecho y su cabello:

\- Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo Seiya- Kakyuu comienza a desabotonarle la camisa pero Seiya logra reaccionar:

\- ¡No!

Seiya logra detener a Kakyuu y la saca del auto, este se limpia la boca del asco. Cuando ya está en la puerta abre con algo de dificultad, entra a Kakyuu a la casa y justamente ve a sus padres sentados en el living, estos ven el aspecto de sus dos ojos, cuando el padre de Seiya logra reaccionar:

\- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya, Kakyuu? ¿por qué traen esas caras?

\- Kakyuu… ella dice que está enamorada de mí

Los padres de Seiya miran horrorizados mientras Kakyuu no paraba de llorar.

...

Serena intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando con Seiya, ¿qué debía hacer? Pensaba en su hermano que ha sufrido tanto desde que nació, que él nunca tendrá la oportunidad de estudiar o realizar sus sueños por sus limitaciones. Mientras ella estaba ilusionada de cierta forma en un amor que estaba completamente prohibido.

Vuelve a la exposición y se encuentra a Mina tomando una copa de champagne y comiendo del coctel, cuando Serena trata de disimular el mal rato que paso y se acerca a Mina:

\- Mina

\- Serena... ¿dónde andabas?

Serena tiene un flashback de todo lo que paso hace un rato, pero lo peor era la mirada de Seiya y todo lo que le dijo Kakyuu:

\- Salí afuera perdón

\- No te preocupes sabes creo que debemos irnos

\- Si yo igual

Mina pensaba que no le contaría a Serena lo que ocurrió con Yaten, pues sentía que era algo sumamente personal.

...

2 semanas después

Paso el tiempo y Serena estaba preocupada, su hermano estaba con drásticos problemas de salud y el doctor le estaba haciendo exámenes para determinar que hacer, y no era todo, Seiya no la llamaba ni se aparecía por la escuela, solo se enteraron que se tomó una licencia y que no se sabía cuándo volvería:

Mientras tanto Mina había ido a la sesión de pintura con Yaten, desde ahí se hicieron buenos amigos, aún recuerda ese día, lo peor era que ella ya no lo estaba viendo como un amigo sino como algo más, pero no sabía que podría sentir Yaten, aún recuerda el momento cuando la dibujo:

 *** Flashback***

Mina llega al lugar que le determino Yaten, eran unos edificios antiguos, veía que estaba algo olvidado y sucio... Cuando toca la puerta: Yaten la esperaba, él estaba encandilado con ella, de verdad era la mujer que estaba esperando hace siglos, mientras Mina no podía negar la atracción que le provocaba el platinado.

\- Hola hermosa- Yaten la besa en la mejilla

\- Hola

\- ¿Quieres beber o comer algo?

\- un jugo si no es molestia

Yaten le pasa un jugo y Mina trata de controlar sus nervios, cuando Yaten comienza a preguntarle:

\- Mina, ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Este es mi último año de preparatoria, pretendo irme a EEUU a estudiar maquillaje

\- ¿de verdad?, pensé que tenías 20 años, te ves más... Desarrollada

Mina noto la mirada algo lujuriosa de Yaten sobre sus pechos lo que le provoca un pequeño rubor:

\- Puedes desvestirte aquí o por allá... Hay una sábana colgando, luego de eso deberás sacártela por completo...

\- Si creo que lo por alla...

Mina comienza a desvestirse y Yaten mira de reojo, de cualquier forma apreciaría la figura de Mina, cuando le señala que debía recostarse sobre un sofá, Mina se saca la sabana y se recuesta, Yaten queda impactado: Era de verdad una diosa encarnada.

Comienza a dibujarla y apreciarla de todas formas, Mina estaba nerviosa pero pudo hacerlo, Yaten termina y le muestra el resultado:

\- Se llamara ¨La diosa venus¨

Mina quedo impresionada con el talento de Yaten y decide cubrirse cuando Yaten la detiene:

\- Espera un poco Mina

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿necesitas ver algún detalle?

\- Es que antes de que te vayas me gustaría que si te interesa… que nos volviéramos a ver

Mina queda con los ojos como platos, no podía creer que Yaten quisiera verla denuevo:

\- ¿A todo esto en que preparatoria estudias?

\- Ehhh en la Sakuya ¿por qué?- Mina creía saber a dónde se dirigía esa pregunta.

\- Ahí trabaja mi hermano… se llama Seiya

\- ¡Que coincidencia! Él es mi profesor de historia- Mina se toca la cabeza para ser lo más convincente posible.

\- Bueno a mi realmente no me interesa que sepa que conozco a una alumna suya, así que espero que esto esté en secreto, entre nosotros

\- Si me parece bien- Mina se sonroja un poco

\- Bueno no te detengo más, puedes irte

\- Si

Mina se va a vestir, cuando Yaten nuevamente la mira desde el sector donde estaba, de verdad le gustaba Mina, pero quería esperar un poco mas, el no era como Seiya que andaba de lanzado por el mundo o Taiki que solo estuvo con Amy un tiempo y se casó, él quería que esto fuera lento pero seguro.

Mina se viste y se despide de Yaten quien le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, ella se va de ahí y quedaron de encontrarse denuevo…

Serena no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero Mina después de un tiempo supo porque Seiya no estaba en la escuela, pero no quería contarlo, porque si no se sabría que ella se encontraba con Yaten y quería mantener esa promesa.

...

1 mes después

Serena seguía sin saber nada de Seiya, mientras su corazón se sentía destrozado: Su hermano desarrollo un cáncer terminal y moriría tarde o temprano, su padre estaba acabado con todo esto, sumado a que ya había perdido a su amada Ikuko.

Aun así pensaban que dejaría de sufrir de algún modo. Para evitar problemas, no le dieron la noticia a Zafiro, sino que esperarían el día que pasara lo peor. Petzite quedo desecha pero estaba asimilándolo y se quedaría hasta él hasta que falleciera.

Es por ello que se armó de valor y le confeso su amor a Zafiro, para sorpresa de nadie era el amor que Petzite sentía por Zafiro, pero nadie dimensionaba que el también lo sentía de esa forma. Así Zafiro viviría un amor junto a Petzite, antes de que pasara lo peor.

3 meses después

Ya era un hecho que Seiya no volvería, porque la directora lo anuncio, Serena estaba destrozada y sin ánimos ya que su hermano en un mes moriría según los médicos y que por lo que se veía Seiya solo jugo con ella.

Mina seguía encontrándose con Yaten y pensaba que debía decirle a su amiga lo que pasaba con Seiya, pero aun así no lo encontraba necesario ya que sabía que Serena no tenía ningún interés en él. Todo esto se terminó un día cuando una compañera de clases traía una revista y grita a los cuatro vientos:

\- Amigos de clase, ya sé porque el profesor nunca volvió a la preparatoria

Serena abre sus ojos, algo que Mina pudo notar, ¿por qué esa reacción?, por eso Mina pregunta:

\- ¿por qué?

\- Pues porque… SE CASO, miren acá están las fotos, por lo que se ve su familia es muy rica porque se casó con Lita Kino, su padre tiene negocios de importaciones de tejidos caros y el papá del profesor también es de negocios, que raro que sea profesor.

Serena no entender que estaba pasando, Mina solo se queda callada, cuando Serena sin pensarlo le quita de las manos la revista a su compañera, con el siguiente titular:

\- " La hija del empresario Gustav Kino se casa con el hijo del empresario Kou: una elite en familia"

Serena veía su mundo negro, Mina ya sabía todo eso, pero por la reacción de su amiga noto algo que no había tomado atención: su amiga estaba enamorada del profesor era muy notorio.

\- Era tan guapo que suerte la de esa chica, aunque ella es muy guapa también se ven lindos juntos- los compañeros continuaban mirando la revista.

Mina se acerca a Serena:

\- ¿Serena estás bien?

\- Mina yo…

\- ¿estabas enamorada de él?

\- …..

Serena sale de la sala corriendo cuando Mina la logra alcanzar y la chica de los odangos la abraza:

\- ¡SI, AMABA A SEIYA KOU!... incluso nos besamos

\- ¿Qué? Serena tú me decías… olvídalo… yo ya sabía que se había casado

\- ¿como?

\- Me hice amiga de su hermano

\- Yo… estoy…

\- Serena…

Serena sentía que todo se le derrumbaba de a poco…

\- Chicas- aparece la misma compañera con la revista, pero Serena tarta de ocultar su espalda.

\- Adivinen también se casó la hermana

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Serena y Mina pueden ver que Kakyuu se había casado, Serena no entendía nada, el chico era un hombre llamado Diamante

¿Qué paso con Seiya y Kakyuu después de ese encuentro tan desafortunado?

Continuara….


	5. ¿La última mirada?

Capítulo 5: ¿La Ultima mirada?

 _Flashback_

\- Aunque suene algo ilógico y poco creíble es cierto, Kakyuu me acaba de confesar que está enamorada de mi…

Los padres de Seiya mantienen un silencio incomodo, cuando Hikaru estalla en llanto:

\- ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría!

\- Hikaru- el padre de Seiya la mira con molestia, cuando Seiya queda algo intrigado y Kakyuu no hallaba donde meterse.

Seiya mira directamente a su madre y le pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo que sabias que esto pasaría?

\- Suzuki, es mejor que le digamos la verdad a nuestro hijo

\- ¿verdad?

Seiya mira el suelo, el tenia escondido en su corazón un gran rencor hacia sus padres, este no tenía ninguna relación con lo de Kakyuu, pero era por lo mismo que estaba comprometido con Lita, no solo era por situaciones de índole familiar sino que estaba relacionado con una situación que Seiya ocultaba con gran pesar:

\- Sé que no he sido la mejor madre, pero tú sabes Suzuki que el psicólogo que vio a nuestra princesa cuando tenía 8 años le diagnostico un amor incestuoso hacia Seiya

\- ¡que!- Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

\- ¿de qué hablas mama? Eso quiere decir que…

\- Sí, yo y tu padre sabíamos, es por ello que estábamos con más presión de que Seiya se casara con Lita y que tu conocieras a un hombre que se casara contigo, así que no intentes negarlo hija- Hikaru se llevaba las manos a su rostro sin ningún consuelo, cuando Suzuki se acerca a consolarla.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!- Seiya estaba furioso- ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

Suzuki y Hikaru solo miran a Seiya, quien estaba muerto de rabia, ahora con esto sentía mas odio a sus padres:

\- Ustedes son... mas encima ahora no puedo estar con la mujer con la que realmente amo por los compromisos con Lita- Seiya no quería contar ese gran secreto que sabía aun, prefería mantenerlo oculto no era el momento.

\- Seiya sé que nos odias, pero esto tiene solución, y que paso ahora ¿te enamoraste de otra muchachita ingenua como era Rei Hino?, ¡no pierdas tu tiempo en cosas ridículas!, sabes que Lita es la indicada.

Seiya se aguantó el comentario sarcástico de su padre y decide irse a encerrar, Kakyuu lo toma del brazo pero este se suelta dejándola sin poder hablar…

…

Seiya se encontraba en su habitación, a pesar de todo aún mantenía una foto de la que fue su gran amor: Rei Hino, aun no entendía porque lo dejo por Darién, un hombre mucho mayor que ella y que se veía aburrido, tal vez no logro complacerla en otras cosas, tal vez fue experiencia, no sabia aun…

Cuando rompe la foto en un ataque de ira y comienza a llorar sin consuelo, apretando su cara contra la almohada, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿seguir ese absurdo compromiso con Lita Kino para poder saber de una vez por todas cual era la verdad de ese secreto que lo atormentaba? O ¿luchar por un amor casi imposible con una niña inexperta que solo le concedía una sonrisa angelical cada vez que lo veía y sentía que su corazón se aliviaba de tanto dolor?... en ese momento logra componerse del llanto cuando entra su padre:

\- Seiya…

\- Me caso- Seiya tenía su brazo cubriendo sus ojos no quería que se notaran sus lágrimas ni mucho menos quería ver a su padre

\- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer… y en cuanto a Kakyuu se casara con un muchacho que la pretende hace años, se llama Diamante, aunque chille se casara con el, ya le dijimos, no lo acepta pero es lo mejor…

\- Tal vez por eso Taiki se casó, porque es una solución factible a todos los problemas- Seiya le lanza un sarcasmo a su padre sin moverse de esa posición en la que lo encontró.

\- Algún día entenderás porque hacemos lo que hacemos, después de que se casen ustedes se irán a EEUU y Kakyuu se ira a Alemania, puedes quedarte tranquilo que no volverá a molestarte

\- Ok

\- Nos vemos hijo

Suzuki le toca el hombro izquierdo a Seiya y este no poseía reacción, cuando su padre sale de ahí, Seiya mira el techo y dice:

\- Mi bombón como me gustaría tenerte conmigo ahora… pero eso jamás pasara.

 _Fin del flashback_

….

\- ¿Y desde cuando que pasaba eso con el profesor?- pregunta Mina quien bebía una soda de melón-tuna.

\- Un poco después desde que llego- dice Serena quien mantenía sus manos apretadas, aguantaba las ganas de llorar

\- Debí haberlo sospechado, perdóname…yo

\- No te preocupes, yo fui la ingenua- Serena mira la ventana de la fuente de soda y justo ve una pareja feliz lo que le ocasiono un gran dolor- pero estaré bien… además tengo problemas aún peores, mi hermano se va a morir en cualquier momento… no sé porque me pasa todo esto

Serena no logra contener el llanto, mientras Mina la consuela, aun no podía creer que Seiya le estaba haciendo esto a Serena, ¿tal vez Yaten era igual?

\- Él me decía que me quería, que se la iba a jugar por mí, ¡todo era mentira- Serena mira sus manos, estaba casi histérica

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos, además queda poco para nuestra graduación, debemos estar listas…

\- Mi hermano alcanzara a verme graduada

\- ¡Vamos Serena!, yo sé que eres fuerte, y podrás superarlo.

\- Gracias amiga

Serena coloca una tímida sonrisa y Mina sonríe para ella…

Serena estaba decidida a no volver a enamorarse jamás

….

Se encontraba Seiya ya instalado en EEUU, su luna de miel seria en New York y luego de eso se radicarían en California, estaban pasando sus días en uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad y Lita solo devoraba las tiendas en compras: zapatos, libros, vestidos y más, incluso volvería a trabajar de profesora en california, mientras Seiya seria profesor de una universidad.

Miraba la gran ventana observando la ciudad y solo sentía dolor de tener que aguantar a una mujer que nunca amo ni amaría, que solo era un fastidio, pero todo sería por lograr encontrar lo que desea.

Después de casarse no supo más de Kakyuu, así que sentía algo de alivio, en verdad no quería volver a verla jamás, en ese momento llega Lita llena de bolsas de compras dándole un beso a Seiya:

\- Seiya amor

Ella comienza a besarlo con más intensidad y a desabrocharle la camisa:

\- Amo tu pecho atlético, ¿por qué nunca me dices algo bonito sobre mi cuerpo?

Seiya solo mira a Lita sin decir nada cuando esta lo lleva a la cama y se coloca encima de él y besarlo, Seiya no sentía nada, pero en ese momento paso algo que se estaba haciendo recurrente cuando se iba acostar con Lita: ver la imagen de su bombón completamente entregada a el en la cama, pensaba que Lita era su bombón y con ello se le hacía más deseosa en la cama:

\- Bombón- Seiya le muerde la boca a Lita

\- Seiya- ella lo abraza ya que este levanto, solo tenía sus piernas sobre la cama- amo que me digas bombón, desde que nos casamos no paras de decírmelo, tal vez son tan deliciosa para ti…

\- Bombón

Seiya seguía viendo el rostro de su amada, cuando sin darse cuenta se había acostado con una mujer que no le producía nada, pero se daba cuanta cuando despertaba en las tardes y noches

….

1 mes después

Zafiro se encontraba cada vez más deteriorado pero pudo ir a la graduación de su hermana junto a Petzite, justo antes de eso habían decidido casarse con una ceremonia en la casa de los Tsukino y solo con Serena, Mina y su padre.

Petzite estaba muy ilusionada y a pesar de que era casi ilógico, pudo consumar su amor con Zafiro quedando embarazada, eso si ella no quería que se enterara nadie, para no preocuparlos, sabía que Zafiro iba a morir pero estaba feliz de que podía quedarse con un recuerdo de él.

Serena y Mina se veían radiantes ese día, no podían sentir más felicidad de que al fin podrían concretar sus sueños y que ya se terminaba una etapa:

\- Serena me siento tan contenta, no te conté- Mina le cuenta muy emocionada a Serena- me iré a EEUU a perfeccionarme en maquillaje, Yaten dijo que me iba ayudar

\- ¿de verdad? ¿y tus padres?- Serena no quería que Mina cayera con un Kou, aunque parece que era tarde

\- Ellos están felices, ya lo conocen y saben que no es malo-Mina no dejaba la felicidad en su rostro- y Serena, aun no me has dicho que harás… aunque…

Las dos lanzan una mirada a Zafiro, quien en cualquier momento se iría de este mundo:

\- Seré profesora de historia

\- ¿de verdad?

Mina no entendía, ¿estudiar lo mismo que Seiya?, cuando Serena interrumpe su pensamiento:

\- Me di cuenta que me gusta, sé que debes pensar que puede tener relación con… pero no…- Serena no podía ni decir su nombre.

\- Ya veo…

\- Creo que no nos veremos en un buen tiempo…

\- Seguiremos comunicadas, hay muchas redes para poder seguir hablando, esta WhatsApp, Facebook.

\- Si amiga, solo promete que no le darás ninguna oportunidad a ese Yaten, ¡no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí!

\- No pasara amiga- Mina no estaba muy convencida- solo será para estudiar

En ese momento se entregan los diplomas, se baila y se divierten, hasta muy tarde.

…..

Serena va llegando con su familia, ella llevaba a su hermano quien usaba una silla de ruedas, cuando Zafiro le dice:

\- Hermana

\- Si…

\- ¿Qué paso con aquel muchacho?

\- ¿aquel muchacho?

\- Si, un muchacho que vino a preguntar por ti…

Serena no entendía nada, su hermano era ciego y no podía ver, sabía que el poseía una audición increíble, de hecho eso era lo único con lo que podía defenderse de alguna manera:

\- Ese muchacho tenía una voz muy linda, se notaba sincera, deberías decirle que venga un día a la casa

\- Bueno… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?

\- ¿Cómo no vas a saber hermana? Se llamaba Seiya Kou

Serena no podía entender nada ¿Seiya hablo con su hermano? ¿Pero cómo?

\- ¿Seiya?, el… ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Me pregunto por ti hace más de dos meses, y se notaba que estaba enamorado de ti, pero tú no te encontrabas, olvide dejarte el recado porque me dijo que te llamaría mejor…

Serena saca cuentas y piensa que tal vez Seiya se vino a despedir de ella pero no logro hacerlo, de verdad su hermano sabia cuando alguien mentía o no, tal vez era cierto que la quería pero ¿por qué no supo más de él?, Serena comienza a llorar de forma disimulada, pero Zafiro se da cuenta:

\- Hermana, ¿por qué lloras?

\- No lloro hermano, te confundes, es mejor que entremos se esta colocando helado…

\- Está bien hermana, solo quería decirte algo

\- ¿si?

\- Nunca olvides de sonreír…

….

Ya era de mañana, cuando Petzite comienza a despertar a Zafiro, pero este no reaccionaba, a pesar de todos sus llamados este no contestaba, el tan temido día había llegado: Zafiro había muerto.

Al funeral asistieron solo sus familiares y Mina, después de todo el revuelo Petzite confeso su embarazo, a pesar de todo Serena y Kenji estaban muy felices de que había quedado un recuerdo de Zafiro.

Serena estaba determinada a estudiar y poder ayudar a su padre, por la enfermedad de su hermano quedaron endeudados y sería un doble sacrificio pero sabía que lo podría lograr.

….

2 meses después

Después de un tiempo Mina se va a EEUU junto a Yaten para poder aprender maquillaje y Serena la despide en el aeropuerto.

En el avión Mina podía sentir la proximidad de Yaten, quien la miraba con dulzura, a pesar de que era un personaje algo mal genio era muy adorable cuando quería:

\- Te encantara New York

\- He visto fotos y se ve genial

\- Claro que si

Yaten le toca la mano a Mina quien se sonroja, a pesar de que Serena le decía que no se metiera con un Kou ella no dejaba de sentir cosas por ese chico de cabellos platinados, ¿Qué debía hacer?...

Al llegar Mina no deja la emoción, Yaten de verdad estaba enamorado de esa chica, era dulce y a la vez alegre, no dejaba la chispa, deseaba que en este viaje al fin pasara algo y estaba dispuesto que fuera así, cuando sostiene una mano de la rubia quien se sonroja y le sonríe.

Mina y Yaten llegan a la habitación que tendrían a su disposición, cuando Mina sin darse cuenta es tocada por Yaten por la espalda, este comienza a bajarle un tirante del vestido:

\- ¿Yaten?

\- Lo siento Mina, pero debo confesarte que te deseo hace mucho tiempo- este le toca los senos presionándolos lo que le provoca a Mina una excitación que nunca había sentido

\- Yo pensé que seriamos solo amigos Yaten

\- No puedo soportarlo mas

\- Debo confesarte que tambien me gustas

Yaten le besa el cuello y Mina no daba mas de ganas, cuando Yaten la lanza a la cama y comienza a desabrocharle el vestido:

\- Tu cuerpo es hermoso

\- Yaten- Mina estaba sonrojada

\- Déjame ser el primero en tu vida

\- Yo….

Yaten besa a Mina y esta comienza a tocarlo y sacarle la camisa, cuando le desabrocha el pantalón y logra tocar su miembro, Mina no pensaba que pasaría esto, pero pensaba en la traición que sufrió Serena por parte de Seiya, Yaten seguía tocándole los senos y a besar su cuello:

\- Mina, yo de verdad quiero que estes conmigo, pero si aun no lo deseas no te obligare

\- Yaten, yo…creo que es mejor que lo dejemos hasta acá

\- Ya veo…

Yaten se coloca la camisa y Mina se encontraba semi-desnuda en la cama:

\- No te preocupes no dejare de ayudarte por esto, pero si no quieres no puedo obligarte

\- Yo- Mina se cubre los senos con sus brazos

\- Solo te diré que tu cuerpo es como la diosa venus, desde que te pinte que deseaba tocarlo…

Yaten vuelve a besar a Mina quien cae rendida nuevamente, pero sin darse cuenta Yaten le dice que se va y que volvería mas tarde…

Mina no sabía qué hacer, ¿tal vez era por eso que la estaba ayudando? Pero él dijo que no dejaría de hacerlo… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

…..

Ya al llegar la noche Yaten vuelve a la habitación al encender la luz se sorprende de lo que ven sus ojos, era Mina completamente desnuda para el:

\- Mina

\- Aquí está tu diosa Venus

Mina besa a Yaten y apaga la luz, sería su primera vez juntos de muchas que se vendrían…

Pero, ¿Qué pasara con Serena y Seiya? En el siguiente capítulo se verá el futuro de estos personajes…


	6. Aún te necesito

Capítulo 6: Aun te necesito

3 años después

\- ¡Señorita Serena!, ¡señorita Serena!

Se escucha a una secretaria de estudios llamando a Serena, quien no escuchaba sus llamados.

\- Ah perdón estaba casi durmiendo por eso no la escuche

Serena estaba en la recepción de su universidad y no escuchó cuando la secretaria la llamaba para pasar, ya que había varios alumnos más esperando su llamado:

\- Pase por favor…

\- Gracias

Serena entra a la oficina, era muy espaciosa y llena de libros, la secretaria la hace sentarse:

\- Serena debo darte una buena noticia, es por eso que te cite para hoy

\- ¿Es sobre…?- Serena apretaba sus manos contra la mesa esperando que lo que tanto esperaba se concretará

\- Si, aceptamos la beca de estudios, gracias a tu buen rendimiento podrás ir a New York a seguir estudiando

\- ¡Estoy demasiado feliz!- Serena no daba más de emoción.

\- La próxima semana partirías

\- ¿tan pronto?

\- Si, así que prepárate con todo, ¡bienvenida a la Universidad de Columbia!

\- Si

Estrechan sus manos y Serena no podía contener la emoción que sale saltando y gritando de la universidad con su carta de aceptación, la miraba y aun no creía que estaba pasando.

Serena comienza a pensar y se borra su sonrisa, porque recuerda esos ojos zafiros perturbadores que la han perseguido estos dos años, ella sabía que él se encontraba en New York, pero no era por el que se iba para allá, sino que quería ver a su amiga Mina y porque tendría más opciones de trabajos mejor pagados para ayudar a su padre, puesto que de mesera no podía hacer mucho.

Serena seguía comunicándose con su amiga, a pesar de que no se veían en estos dos años, se contactaban por video-llamada, se enteró que comenzó una relación con Yaten, la idea no le gustó mucho, pero al saber que Yaten era un hombre maravilloso lo acepto para su amiga, incluso ella estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, seria niña, en dos meses más nacería y quería que Serena fuera su madrina, aunque esto implicara volver a ver a Seiya denuevo.

A pesar de tener contacto con Mina, nunca le pregunto por Seiya, solo supo que estaba en New York por la revista, incluso Mina jamás le toco el tema en todo este tiempo, necesitaba que su corazón se sanara, pero eso era muy difícil ya que él estaba en su mente siempre, de hecho nunca quiso tener novio porque no olvidaba a Seiya, eso sí hubo un joven no muy agraciado llamado Kelvin que intento conquistarla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Serena también se enteró que había otro Kou, llamado Taiki, él estaba casado con una hermosa chica llamada Amy Mizuno, tenían dos hijos: Abraham y un pequeño que nació hace poco, así que la hija de Mina tendría un primo con quien compartir. Parece que el único Kou enfermo era sus ojos zafiro.

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedo sacarme esos ojos de la cabeza?!

Serena se llevaba sus manos a su cráneo para poder calmarse pero parece que era inútil.

\- Debo aceptar que si veo a Mina a lo mejor me lo encontrare, debo ser fuerte y no flaquear ante sus encantos, ¡se fuerte Serena!

Serena iba a su trabajo de mesera y luego se dirigía a su casa para darle la noticia a su padre.

…..

Seiya miraba las revistas en su departamento, ahora estaba radicado en New York e impartía clases en una universidad, cuando una de sus sirvientas le habla:

\- Joven Seiya

\- ¿si?

\- La señorita Haruka quiere pasar a verlo

\- Si, dile que pase…

Seiya sigue mirando las revistas cuando aparece Haruka, ella era una joven con carácter fuerte y muy determinada, se dedicaba a correr autos y era una chica muy admirada en su círculo social. Su belleza destacaba por su corta cabellera rubia, su estatura, sus ojos verdes y sus largas piernas, Seiya no lo sabía pero ella mantenía un gran amor hacia él, pero él no la tomaba de esa manera, menos desde eso que paso hace muy poco:

\- ¿Qué quieres Haruka?

Seiya miraba atrás de su gran ventana, podía ver gran parte de New York desde su departamento, y eso no solo era para admirar la ciudad, sino que también era para recordar a su amada bombón, de quien no sabía nada hace dos años, con Mina intento muchas veces saber de ella, ya que fue para él una gran sorpresa que haya constituido una familia con su hermano Yaten, pensaba que hasta su hermano tuvo agallas, algo que él no tenía, se sentía cobarde y estúpido, pero todo tenía una razón: necesitaba comprobar que ese secreto de sus padres era cierto, pero aun no podía ver la veracidad, cuando Haruka lo saca de sus pensamientos:

\- Seiya, ¿iras hoy a la reunión de la universidad? Será para conocer a esos alumnos de intercambio, creo que será provechoso

Haruka aparte de correr autos se dedicaba a ser profesora de biología en la misma universidad de Seiya, aunque no fue así como lo conoció:

\- Si, iré no te preocupes

\- Seiya, sé que debes pensar que estoy loca de que siga siendo tu amiga a pesar de que ya no estas con mi hermana…

Seiya abre los ojos como platos y mira al fin a Haruka a la cara, y voltea el rostro al suelo, si para sorpresa de todos, Haruka es hermana de Lita, la que hace 1 año y medio era su esposa, pero la poca entrega de Seiya la terminaron por cansar y decidió irse con su chofer Andrew a vivir una aventura, de hecho no sabían nada de ella desde 6 meses.

Con el tiempo conoció a Haruka, Lita casi nunca hablaba de ella, pero vez que lo hacía era con cariño, Seiya tuvo trato con ella en las reuniones familiares de los Kou y los Kino, y ella comenzó a crear un sentimiento de amor hacia él, aunque ella sabía que él no tenía el mismo interés, puesto que al poco tiempo Seiya conoció a Michiru Kaioh, que a todo esto pretendía a Yaten, pero como nunca le hizo caso lo intento con Seiya, quien si la acepto puesto que se sentía solo y desdichado: creía que su vida era un caos y vaya que enredo se ha armado con todos estos personajes :v.

\- No creo que estés loca Haruka- lanza una tímida sonrisa- yo de verdad te estimo

Haruka se sonroja y decide irse:

\- Bueno te veo allá, no seas tarado Kou, sino ya sabes- Haruka le muestra su puño, era su forma de comunicación

\- Si nos vemos

Haruka se va y al poco tiempo aparece Michiru, Seiya se había sentado cuando ella le tapa los ojos:

\- ¿Quién soy?

\- ¿Michiru?

\- Pudiste adivinar

Seiya la mira y la besa con pasión, a pesar de que no la amaba le gustaba como lo complacía en las sabanas, no tenía amor pero su mucho sexo placentero.

Michiru le toma la corbata de una forma sexy y Seiya solo deseaba acostarse con ella una vez más:

\- Vamos a continuar con lo de siempre

Michiru cierra la puerta y se saca el vestido modelando un sexy encaje negro, le coloca la pierna en la rodilla y le dice que le saque el tirante de las piernas con los dientes:

\- Te concederé lo que desees, como siempre

\- Quiero que me hagas soñar como siempre, mi sirena

\- Será un placer

Lleva a Seiya directo a la cama, con eso el sentía que podía olvidar a Serena, aunque por lo que veía era inútil

…..

1 Semana después

Serena ya se embarcaba en su viaje, Mina la esperaría en el aeropuerto junto a Yaten, vería al hermano de Seiya, por lo menos sabía que Mina nunca le comento nada a Yaten así que estaba tranquila.

Su padre quedaría junto la compañía de Petzite y su sobrino Zafiro quien nació sano y fuerte dando alegría aunque la tristeza siempre estaba presente, y a pesar del dolor logro conocer a una buena mujer en todo este tiempo llamada Serenity, él y ella se irían de Tokio, la beca de Serena le permitía enviar dinero a su padre, el cual a regañadientes acepto, así que se irían los cuatro a vivir a Osaka.

Serena se despide de todos prometiendo escribir seguido, cuando sube al avión sentía una gran emoción, algo que no podía describir, pensaba que vería a Mina denuevo y bueno… tal vez a él y sus ojos casi demoniacos ya, pero debía ser fuerte y no volver a caer en su juego.

Serena ya en New York puede ver a Mina saludándola desde lejos con Yaten, ella en la exposición nunca lo vio, aunque si en fotos, al verlo en persona se daba cuenta lo hermoso que era, ahora entendía porque los Kou eran tan atractivos, ¡a lo mejor como era Taiki!.

\- Serena, que bueno que llegas, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?, te presento a Yaten- Mina señala a Yaten

\- Hola- dice Yaten muy serio, Serena se queda mirando sus ojos verde oliva, los tenia igual de lindos que los de Seiya, aunque para ella los de él eran más cautivadores que la perseguían hasta el día de hoy.

\- Hola jeje, Mina que grande esta tu panza- Serena toca la panza de Mina

\- Si, bueno ahora no he podido trabajar de maquilladora, lo que si hago es trabajo en casa, maquillo en mi hogar jeje, solo esperamos que nuestra pequeña Artemisa nazca sana

\- ¿Así se llamara? ¡qué lindo nombre!- Serena exclama emocionada

Yaten toma las maletas y las guarda en el auto, irían al departamento de Mina y luego de eso llevarían a Serena al departamento que alquilaría, la beca era bastante generosa para decir verdad, que ni ella se lo imaginaba, cuando miraba los grandes edificios y la gente que caminaba por todos lados desde el auto.

….

Ya se encontraban en el departamento de Mina, cuando Yaten le dice que se iría a ver a Taiki un momento, dejándolas solas, Yaten le da un beso y se va, eso sí Serena podía notar la mirada que Yaten le colocaba, como que fuera estorbo:

\- Tal vez le moleste

\- No te preocupes, él es muy gruñón a veces, pero es un amor cuando se lo propone, aun no me creo que nos hallamos vuelto a ver

\- Si amiga

Las dos se abrazan cuando Mina le dice:

\- Bueno ya sabes qué pasa con mi vida, y todo, y debo decirte algo antes, no quiero que te lleves una sorpresa

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es sobre Seiya

\- ….. Sé que nos podemos encontrar, así que estoy lista a lo que pueda pasar, y que he evitado el tema estos dos años

\- Seré breve, Seiya se separó de Lita, bueno en realidad ella lo dejo porque él nunca la quiso, incluso era muy notorio en las reuniones familiares.

Serena queda en shock, ¡que terrible lo que pasó Seiya!, aunque se lo merecía por jugar con Lita:

\- Ya veo…

\- Y ahora hace unos meses se puso de novio con una tal Michiru Kaioh, supuestamente se casara con esta también, pero ella no me agrada porque andaba a la siga de mi Yaten, y como no le funciono se buscó a Seiya, se nota que es una zorra.

Serena nota que Seiya no tardo nada en buscarse otra, ¡de verdad era un poco hombre y aprovechador!, pero a pesar de todo eso aun sentía que lo amaba…

\- Sé que aun debes amarlo, es por eso que no buscas novio, sé que a lo mejor ese Kelvin no es como Seiya, pero le hubieras dado la oportunidad.

\- ….

\- Y hay otra cosa

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿hay más?

\- Seiya trabaja en la misma universidad tuya.

…..

Después de una maratónica tarde de sexo con Michiru, Seiya se alistaba para conocer a sus alumnos nuevos, aunque poco le importaba verlos, debían ser unos jovencitos llenos de sueños, sueños que él estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Deseaba en su interior ver a su bombón, pero Mina nunca abrió la boca y lo peor es que muchas veces deseo ir a buscarla, pero gano la cobardía y el saber el gran secreto de sus padres.

Seiya llega a la universidad cuando ve a sus colegas divisando a Haruka:

\- Que bien que llegaste Kou

\- ¿Cuándo llegan esos niños?

\- En un momento, ahí viene el director

El director entra y les cuenta que eran 10 alumnos de intercambio para diferentes carreras, una era de historia, lo que Seiya le pareció peculiar y seria su profesor en un ramo.

\- Los hare pasar

El director abre la puerta, cuando Seiya no puede evitar su impresión cuando la ve, si era ella, ¡su bombón!: estaba algo más madura pero seguía con su mismo peinado, su dorado cabello y esos enternecedores ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué les parece?

\- Bastante bien- dice Seiya a lo que lo quedan mirando como que está loco, Serena al verlo sentía algo que no podía explicar, quería irse de ahí.

El profesor hace que se sienten y Serena no podía dejar los nervios, trataba de darle tímidas miradas a Seiya, no podía creer que estaba más hermoso que antes y esa mirada seguía igual, aunque podía notar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Luego de las presentaciones Serena se va rápido de ahí, pero Seiya la persigue, Haruka puede notar algo extraño cuando un profesor le dice:

\- Se ve que quiere ayudarla, que buen profesor es Seiya

\- Si claro…

…

\- ¡bombón!

Seiya logra tomar su codo y Serena se queda inmovilizada, sin poder moverse:

\- Ni creas que estoy aquí por ti- Serena le daba la espalda cuando lo mira- estoy aquí porque fue la mejor opción entre las que habían

\- Yo… no sé qué decirte…

\- Debí irme a otro país, ¡nunca pensé que trabajabas aquí!

\- Sé que debes odiarme, por lo que paso- Seiya le toca las mejillas a Serena quien se las quita con fuerza

\- Perdóname

\- Eso no es suficiente- Serena llora- ¿fuiste tú el que fue a ver a mi hermano? ¡para que sepas el falleció! ¿a que fuiste si te irías igual?

\- Él se veía una persona buena, perdóname, yo… soy lo peor

\- Mina me conto todo, así que no podrás engañarme

\- Entonces ya lo sabes- Seiya corre la mirada con ojos tristes

\- Y bien merecido, ¡eres un aprovechador!

Serena quería escapar cuando siente que Seiya la aprieta contra su cuerpo, ella le daba la espalda pero su poder la deja inmovilizada:

\- Por favor bombón, dame una oportunidad

Seiya comienza a bajar sus manos para poder tocar en su parte más íntima, Serena se sonroja:

\- Bombón… podemos terminar lo que quedo pendiente hace dos años

\- Porque me haces esto

Seiya sube y le toca los pechos, Serena sentía placer, cuando lo mira a los ojos y se comienzan a besar con pasión, sin parar, de eso son varios minutos cuando Seiya le vuelve a decir, abrazándola:

\- Bombón, déjame terminar, te juro que las cosas serán diferentes- le dice al oído

\- Seiya, si quiero que terminemos esto

Seiya y Serena se van al departamento de Seiya, no había nadie y rápidamente se quitan la ropa, Seiya la tocaba como si no hubiera mañana, y Serena solo sentía placer, incluso Seiya mete sus dedos en su intimidad sintiéndose una diosa cuando ya yacían en la cama:

\- Al fin bombón, serás mía al fin

\- Si Seiya, yo no he estado con nadie, solo te he esperado a ti, me siento una tonta

\- No te sientas mal, todo saldrá bien

Seiya le da muchos besos por todo el cuerpo y ella también, cuando toca su gran miembro excitado, era increíble lo fantástico que era Seiya, luego toca su atlética espalda casi arañándolo.

Cuando Seiya aprieta y besa con deseo sus senos, baja hasta su intimidad, Serena ya no daba más cuando Seiya se decide a introducirse en ella, y lo hace con el mayor cuidado para que su bombón no sufriera mucho, Serena podía sentir su primer orgasmo cuando Seiya la posee al fin, luego de eso puede ver que es algo más agresivo pero eso le gusta y se acomoda mejor para que él se sintiera pleno…. Después de mucho tiempo Serena y Seiya consuman su amor

…

Serena dormía junto a Seiya, esta despierta y lo mira a los ojos:

\- Bombón al fin podemos estar juntos, te amo- Seiya besa su frente

\- Te amo Seiya

Serena le da besos cuando este le dice:

\- Mi bombón, quiero proponerte algo…

\- De que se trata

\- Quiero que seas mi amante, no puedo dejar a Michiru aun, pero te prometo que lo hare

\- ¿Qué?, pero yo…

Seiya le da besos en el cuello y la deposita en la cama, mirándola frente a frente:

\- ¿Qué me dices?

\- Yo

Seiya le aprieta los senos y le da muchos besos en el abdomen, cuando ella sin pensar dice:

\- Lo acepto

Tan Tan! Como ven Serena acepta ser la amante de Seiya, tal vez esto está muy loco, pero espero estar complaciendo a mi querida Annie XD, pero las cosas se podrán aun peor ahora, JAJJAJAJAJAJ, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^


	7. Las tres sombras

Capítulo 7: Tres sombras

Serena se encontraba apoyada contra la pared enroscada a la espalda de Seiya, quien la besaba y la tocaba con una pasión que le hacía pensar en el paraíso o tal vez era porque era su primera vez, pero aunque lo fuera, nunca había sentido algo así en su vida…

\- Mi bombón, a pesar de que es tu primera vez eres fascinante- le decía Seiya mientras tocaba su pecho derecho y besaba atrás de su oreja dándole un mordisco y lamiéndola.

\- Seiya, ¿de verdad me amas?-

Serena había aceptado ser su amante, ella no entendía porque, ¡como estaba cayendo tan bajo!, pero le gustaba lo que sentía, cuando se da un apasionado beso con Seiya sin poder respirar, él se separa de ella y le dice:

\- Claro que te amo mi bombón- Seiya le acomoda su cabello el cual tenía suelto porque él se lo desato mientras intimaban- te juro que dejare a Michiru, pero aun no puedo

\- ¿Por qué no me dices que es eso que te ataba a Lita?

El rostro de Seiya cambio, cuando se alejó para vestirse, Serena hace lo mismo, ella se sienta a un costado de la cama y él la mira fijamente agachado:

\- Es algo muy delicado, se trata de mi papa

\- ¿de tu papa?

\- Si pero aun no puedo decirte, espero me entiendas- Seiya le toca la mejilla y ella pone su mano contra la suya

\- Bombón, espero vernos mañana, sé que las clases las empiezas la próxima semana, quiero verte

\- Claro que si

Seiya le da un tierno beso y le dice que la dejara en su casa en su auto, cuando ella se baja le da otro beso y se despiden, Serena lleva sus manos a su corazón sintiéndose la más tonta del mundo, incluso llego a llorar a su departamento sin consuelo alguno, con mucha culpa.

\- Soy la peor, ¡por qué es tan difícil no poder resistirse a esos ojos!

…..

2 semanas después

Serena comenzó sus clases y todas la tardes se iba acostar con Seiya a su departamento, ya no podía evitar no tenerlo todos los días junto a ella, era necesario para su cuerpo y mente… incluso una vez supo que Michiru estuvo ahí, bueno era obvio y se sintió muy ofendida, pero Seiya lograba convencerla siempre…

Muchas veces fueron juntos a cenar, al mall o se divertían en el cine, cosas que Seiya no hacía con frecuencia con Michiru, en realidad Michiru era un pasatiempo sexual, pero que no podía dejar por ahora.

Serena estaba apoyada en el pecho de Seiya cuando se da cuenta que este recibe un llamado telefónico, Serena nota que su rostro se desfigura:

\- Debo irme bombón

\- ¿Es Michiru?

\- No, hablamos después

Seiya se va y le dice que después cierre la puerta con seguro, desde que estaba con ella había decido que las mucamas se fueran más temprano, ya que ellos se encontraban en la tardes.

A Serena le mata la casualidad y decide seguirlo

….

Serena pide un taxi para seguir a Seiya, cuando ve que hace una parada en un café, y puede ver que se sienta a hablar con ¡dos mujeres!, ¿de verdad era tan desgraciado?, por la distancia no podía escuchar que hablaban.

Seiya mira a esas dos mujeres de manera seria, eran dos mujeres que fueron muy relevantes alguna vez en su vida: eran Rei Hino y Sonoko Ijuuin.

La primera, fue el gran amor de su vida, Rei lo había dejado por Darién, al igual como Lita que lo dejo por otro, pero esa ocasión fue algo desolador, puesto que él amaba a Rei y nunca entendió como le hizo algo tan horrible.

Mientras que la otra mujer era una chica que conoció antes que a Michiru, su padre veía con buenos ojos que estuviera con ella, ya que tenía clase y era hija de uno de los socios de la familia Kou, pero las cosas no funcionaron porque Seiya prefirió a Michiru que era mucho más apasionada y era también del gusto de su padre, en el fondo siempre le hacía caso a su padre, pero todo tenía un porque.

\- ¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?- Seiya no entendía que hacían ellas dos juntas.

\- Pues mucho tiempo sin saber de ti Seiya, te había mandado mensajes pero no me respondías- Rei trato de tocarlo pero él se alejo

\- Seiya, nosotras dos estamos aquí para decirte que no dejaremos que seas feliz con Michiru, sabemos que te casas con ella

Seiya queda estupefacto con las palabras de estas dos, ¡que les pasaba!, ellas no tenían derechos de meterse en su vida, mucho menos Rei:

\- ¿y tú me buscas por qué te dejaron?, supe que Darién se fue con Setsuna Meioh y se casó con ella.

\- Eso da igual, solo vengo a decirte que me di cuenta que te amo y que vuelvas conmigo

\- Eso no pasara, ¿Sonoko que es lo que pasa contigo? ¡pensé que eras más cuerda!

\- Yo ayudare a Rei en su cometido, tú me gustabas mucho, pero prefiero que estés con mi amiga

\- Si hubiera sabido que eras amiga de ella no me involucro contigo

\- Deja de hablar patrañas Seiya- Rei se levanta de su silla- Si todos sabemos que le haces caso en todo a tu papa, y eso fue lo que me empezó a cansar cuando estábamos juntos, ¡deberías decirme porque!

\- Eso no te importa…

\- Siempre me insinuabas que tú papa escondía algo, ¡dímelo de una vez por todas!

Seiya se levanta molesto y Serena queda en shock con lo que está escuchando:

\- ¡no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes denuevo, déjenme en paz!

Seiya sale furioso de ahí, mientras Sonoko y Rei se quedan mirando y Rei dice:

\- No podrá librarse de nosotras

\- Claro que no

Serena sale corriendo de ahí para divisar a Seiya, pero este ya se había ido lejos

….

Haruka estaba pensando mirando la gran ventana de su departamento, había notado ya lo extraño que estaba Seiya desde que llego esa alumna japonesa, ¿Qué escondía con ella?, a lo mejor debía decirle lo que sentía al fin, ¡que podría hacer!.

Cuando en ese momento la llama Michiru, quien era su mejor amiga, compartían todo, hasta los más íntimos secretos, y le dolía sentir amor por el mismo hombre de su amiga, pero debía controlarlo, era el ex de su hermana y el novio de su mejor amiga, así que trataba de que él no se enterara, pero sentía que esto no podía ocultarse más, cuando decide contestar:

\- Haruka, ¡hola!

\- Hola Michiru.

\- Quería saber si Seiya estaba contigo

\- Ahh- Haruka se preocupa- ¿por?

\- Es que lo llamo y no me contesta, como son amigos pensé que estaba contigo

\- No…

\- Además debo decirte algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Hace como dos semanas nos vemos menos, anda extraño, ya no nos complementamos como antes

\- Ahhh

\- ¿Sabes algo?

Haruka pensaba que coincidía con la llegada de la alumna japonesa, pero aun no podía asegurar nada:

\- Pues puede ser el trabajo, estamos lleno de cosas, puede que se le pase

\- Eso espero, bueno Haruka te dejo y espero nos veamos pronto para tomarnos unos tragos

\- Claro, nos vemos

\- Adiós

Se cortan y Haruka decide tomarse una ducha, cuando siente la puerta, ¡era Seiya!, quien estaba llorando sin consuelo y la abraza:

\- Haruka, ¡no puedo más!

\- Ah Seiya

…

Serena estaba en su departamento pensando en quienes podían ser esas niñas, cuando ve un mensaje en Facebook de Mina, quien la invita a una reunión de Yaten sobre sus obras, Serena pensaba que estaría Seiya con Michiru, pero daba igual, ella ya estaba aceptando lo que estaba pasando, incluso llamaba a Seiya y no le contestaba el celular, la exposición seria mañana y trataría de pasar desaperciba cuando tocan su puerta, no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente de ella:

\- Te encontré zorra

…..

Haruka consuela a Seiya quien no daba más de dolor, incluso no paraba de tomar junto a Haruka:

\- Soy un perdedor, siempre haciéndole caso a mi padre, pero hay un motivo para ello

\- Seiya nunca he entendido porque le haces caso en todo a tu papa, ¡todas tus novias han sido ideas de él!

\- Debo apresurarme en saber la verdad

\- Seiya

Seiya en ese momento comienza a mirar a Haruka con más detención, ella estaba con un escote que dejaba a la imaginación con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones bastante ajustados, viéndola ahora se le hacia una mujer muy hermosa:

\- Te había dicho que eres hermosa Haruka

\- Yo… pues- Haruka se sonroja

\- ¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?, nunca te he visto un novio

\- Yo, en realidad no

\- Muchas veces he pensado que eres de esas tipas con mañas extrañas

\- No lo soy…

\- Si quieres te puedo enseñar a besar

\- Seiya estas borracho

\- Déjame un poco

Seiya besa a Haruka y ella sentía como su cuerpo se llena de pasión y lujuria, ¡al fin Seiya la besaba!, cuando la dirige a la cama y comienza a tocarla sintiéndose mujer al fin, nunca algún hombre la había tocado de esa forma, en realidad no tenía nada de experiencia, a pesar de sus 25 años…

Cuando se comienza a dar un dialogo bastante peculiar:

\- Seiya necesito que sepas que te amo, siempre me has gustado, desde que ti por primera vez, pero por mi hermana y Michiru no dije nada

\- Yo no lo sabia

\- Creo que es por eso que mereces saber la verdad

\- Yo seré sincero, no te amo ni nada, solo quiero aprovechar este momento

\- No importa, con tal que estés conmigo aunque sea una vez

Seiya la sigue besando cuando Haruka continúa hablando, él le daba besos en el cuello:

\- Michiru es una de mis mejores amigas, pero no me importa si pasa aunque sea algo así una vez

\- Olvídate de Michiru

\- Incluso ella te ha mentido

\- Si en que

Seiya seguía besando a Haruka acercándose a besar la parte de arriba de sus senos:

\- Si ella es hace muchos años amante de tu padre, Seiya

Seiya detiene los besos y tira a Haruka con violencia a la cama, queda impávido, ¡al fin el gran secreto era develado!, él sabía que su padre engañaba a su madre con una mujer hace muchos años, Michiru era una mocosa cuando empezó, él sabía que era una niña, pero nunca pensó que sería Michiru:

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, y se acercó a Yaten y a ti porque ella quiere vengarse porque tu padre no ha hecho su esposa, ella me conto que tu padre siempre engaño a tu mama con niñas muy jóvenes, tu padre es un cerdo

\- Entonces todo lo que pensaba de él era cierto, ¡y me lo dices ahora!

\- Yo…

\- No quiero verte nunca más, y cuéntale a Michiru lo que paso, ¡poco me importa!

Seiya se va de ahí corriendo por las escaleras y llorando al saber que todo ese secreto que lo carcomía era verdad, ¡su padre era un maldito viejo que gustaba de jovencitas y fingía un matrimonio feliz!

…..

\- Kakyuu

\- Así es…

\- Mucho que no te veía

\- Vine a buscar lo que es mío

\- ¿Seiya?

\- Por supuesto, me separe de ese esposo que me impusieron y me vine acá, ¡menos mal que no quede embarazada! Y si lo quedaba no pensaba dejarme ni un hijo de él.

\- Eres un ser despreciable

\- Supe que estabas acá, ¡viniste a molestar a Seiya!

\- No vine a molestarlo, vine por estudios

\- Si claro, estoy segura que estas en algo con el

\- Y si fuera así ¿Qué?

\- ¡maldita!

Kakyuu ahorca a Serena pero sin darse cuenta aparece Seiya quien logra salvarla, Serena le había pasado las llaves, ya que algunas veces se encontraban ahí:

\- ¡déjala tranquila!

\- Mi estrella azul

\- Suéltame

Seiya lanza a Kakyuu al suelo, mientras esta mira estupefacta:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakyuu?

\- Vine a buscarte

\- Ya te dije que no estaré contigo ¡nunca!

\- ¿Estas con ella?

\- Si, ¿algún problema?

\- La asesinare

Seiya logra sacar a Kakyuu de ahí, quien golpeaba la puerta como loca, pero prometió volver después, Seiya mira a los ojos a su bombón, quien estaba con los ojos vidriosos:

\- Bombón- le besa la frente

\- Seiya

\- Quiero estar contigo… ya puedo descansar en paz…

\- Seiya

\- Quiero que nos fuguemos de aquí

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ven conmigo mi bombón… donde nadie sepa de nosotros

Seiya toma a Serena y la sube tocándole sus glúteos de una manera coqueta, pero ella sin pensarlo le dice:

\- Llévame donde quieras

 **Sé que deben odiar a Seiya por lo desgraciado que ha sido, pero así es como me pidieron el deseo y hay algo de mi cosecha también, como ven Seiya decide fugarse con su bombón, pero eso no significa que pasen algunas cosas en esa fuga XD, pueden igual ir todas esas mujeres a buscar a Seiya y hacerle algo a la pobre Serena, saludos y que estén muy bien, espero sus comentarios!**


	8. Me Perteneces

Capítulo 8: Me perteneces

\- Que bien se siente esta ducha

Eran Serena y Seiya que hacían el amor en la ducha, se había fugado al caribe para poder estar tranquilos, desconectando cualquier tipo de comunicación, no querían que nadie supiera de ellos

Seiya tocaba a Serena con deseos y ella también, al fin sentía que Seiya era parte de ella aunque fuera por esta vez y que esos ojos zafiro al fin la pertenecían.

El apretaba sus glúteos con deseo mientras ella sujetaba su espalda para poder sentir su miembro excitado rozándola, cada mañana hacían el mismo ritual, para sentirse relajados más tarde

Después de eso decidieron salir a caminar a la playa

…..

Rei y Sonoko lograron dar con el paradero de Seiya, Rei estaba determinada a que el volviera a su lado y Sonoko la ayudaría a lograrlo:

\- Aquí se encuentra Seiya, y lo peor es que se fugó con una chica que nunca había visto en mi vida- dice Rei muy molesta de lo que se acaba de enterar de Seiya

\- Si eso pude descubrir, la familia de Seiya está desesperada de que no sabe nada de él hace 3 días- dice Sonoko quien lee una libreta con algunas cosas que pudo averiguar de Seiya

\- Espero no se enteren, debemos saberlo solo nosotras

\- Si, también pude descubrir que se alojan en tal hotel, se llama "Estrella de luna"

\- Muy bien, tenemos que hablar con esa zorra y sacarla del camino

…

Serena estaba en la cama desnuda mientras Seiya la miraba desde arriba sin ropa también, dándole tiernos besos en el rostro, sentía que al fin Seiya si era completamente de ella, aunque aún sentía ese temor de que la dejara como lo hizo alguna vez:

\- Seiya

\- Si bombón- Seiya para los besos para mirarla fijamente

\- Quiero saber en qué estamos

\- ¿A que va esa pregunta?

\- Accedí a fugarme contigo, pero aun no me dices…

Seiya le toca el mentón a Serena quien lo mira con los ojos vidriosos, ella podía sentir esa mirada azul, esos ojos demoniacos como los apodaba esos dos años donde sufrió por su ausencia, pero a pesar de tenerlo cerca, sentía que él estaba lejos:

\- Bombón, yo solo te amo a ti

\- A veces siento que no es así, mejor dime si a parte de Michiru… te ves con alguna otra mujer- Serena le corre la cara y Seiya baja su mano

Su cara se torna seria y algo triste, Serena no podía sacar su mirada de esos ojos tan cautivantes, esas largas pestañas le daban ese toque casi angelical pero a la vez podía sentir ese demonio que Seiya tenía escondido, todo a través de sus ojos, cuando le dice:

\- Sé que no he sido sincero bombón, pero te diré la verdad para que no piensas que te uso o algo así

\- Si quiero que me lo digas

\- Pero antes, quiero que hagamos algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Seiya toma por la cintura a su bombón y la toma en brazos, Serena no entendía a lo que iba, cuando ve que la lleva al jacuzzi de la habitación, Seiya la baja y le dice al oído:

\- Quiero enseñarte algo, y precisamente este será el lugar mi bombón

….

Mina trataba de localizar a Serena quien no respondía por ningún medio social, podía ver como su desesperado esposo platinado llamaba a su hermano Seiya sin recibir respuesta, incluso por la situación decidió cancelar el evento:

\- Ese Seiya, ¡nunca cambia!

\- …. Esperemos este bien- dice Mina quien toca su vientre…

\- Con tu estado no puedes pasar estas preocupaciones, lo siento mi diosa de venus- Yaten se acerca a consolarla

\- No te preocupes Yaten- Mina toca su mejilla con ternura

\- Eso si este alguna vez se fugó, no supimos de él como dos semanas

\- ¿si?

\- Si fue cuando tenía como 17 años, incluso mi hermano como que cambio mucho a esa edad, lo notaba como melancólico, pero con Rei logro volver a sonreír cuando ella lo dejo, aunque supe que a ella la dejaron también

\- Si ese joven Darién Chiba, que se casó con Setsuna ¿no?

\- Así es, pero creo que él se equivocó con Lita, al igual con Michiru, no se ella no me agrada

\- A mi menos jajaja, sabía que estaba a la siga tuya

\- Si, espero mi hermano la deje, pero ese no hace caso, solo a mi padre, eso nunca lo he entendido

\- Tal vez respeta mucho a tu papa…

\- No creo que sea eso, a veces discutían fuerte, incluso como aquella vez

Yaten tiene recuerdos borrosos en su mente de Seiya gritándole a su padre mientras ve a su madre llorando con el rostro tapado, mientras Kakyuu no paraba de llamar a Seiya como loca, dándole un dolor de cabeza:

\- ¿Yaten?

\- Ahhh

\- Te paso algo

\- No nada, solo necesito calmarme, espero Seiya vuelva

\- Si

Yaten va a tomarse un café, mientras ese recuerdo no lo deja tranquilo

…

Esas palabras descolocan a Serena, mientras Seiya sube sus manos con delicadeza hacia sus pechos, quien los aprieta fuerte:

\- Seiya… ¿quieres enseñarme algo?- Serena casi jadea pero le gustaba la sensación

\- Quiero que entremos al agua

Serena entra al agua cuando Seiya le sigue, Serena no entendía muy bien que le quería enseñar cuando Seiya la coloca en un extremo del jacuzzi, besándola con mucha intensidad, Serena se enrosca en su espalda, mientras Seiya no paraba de besarla con intensidad, cuando le dice algo:

\- Quiero que te des vuelta

\- ¿Qué me de vuelta?

\- Si

Serena se da vuelta, podía sentir el miembro de Seiya rozándole los glúteos, cuando en ese momento puede sentir como se introduce en su parte posterior, era algo muy distinto a cuando llegaban al coito, pero no le desagradaba, cuando Seiya lo hace con más fuerza y Serena no paraba de gemir mientras tocaba sus senos con mucha presión, estuvieron así unos minutos, cuando Seiya deja de hacerlo y la toma de barbilla dándole un beso:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Muy bien Seiya

Seiya la toma en brazos nuevamente mientras Serena le daba besos en su pecho y la acuesta en la cama:

\- Quiero hacerte el amor muchas veces mi bombón

\- Hazlo Seiya soy toda tuya

Seiya podía contemplar como su bombón era toda suya, mientras él era casi un ser despreciable, tan angelical y pura, a veces sentía que no la merecía ya que él era un tipo con mucha experiencia y bastante corrompido por la vida:

\- Te amo- Seiya se lo susurra muy cerca de su cara

Luego de eso tuvieron sexo casi toda la mañana, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

….

Ya todos se habían enterado que Kakyuu había vuelto, incluso era la más histérica por la ausencia de Seiya, habían pasado más de una semana que no sabían nada de él, y Mina al ver que Serena no contestaba saco por conclusión que estaba con Seiya, dejándola con mucha preocupación

Se encontraba toda la familia Kou, mas Haruka y Michiru en la mansión del padre de Seiya, quien viajo especialmente con su esposa para saber que pasaba con su hijo, al encontrarse con Michiru decidió disimular:

\- No me quedare tranquila hasta que aparezca Seiya- Kakyuu no daba más de los nervios

\- No te preocupes hija- dice Hikaru- tu sabes cómo es tu hermano

\- Lo más seguro es que este con esa zorra- gritaba Kakyuu muy molesta

\- ¿de quién hablas?- pregunta Taiki

\- ¿Qué no lo saben?

\- ¿Saber qué?- Yaten se acerca violentamente a Kakyuu- ¡habla!

\- Seiya se anda acostando con una alumna de ese colegio de Japón donde trabajo, la muy mosquita muerta esta ahora aquí

\- ¡QUEEEEEE!- todos gritan

\- ¿alumna? ¡tú sabias eso Haruka- Michiru coloca cara de pocos amigos a su amiga, quien desde el desprecio de Seiya parecía zombie

\- No diré nada- dice Haruka quien no quería ni hablar- yo mejor me voy de aquí no tengo nada que hacer

Nadie logra detenerla y se va, mientras todos quedan shock por las palabras de Kakyuu, en ese momento cuando Yaten y Taiki interrogan a Kakyuu, el padre de Seiya aprovecha de decirle a Michiru que se vayan a otra parte, su esposa ni cuenta se da:

\- Michiru, hace mucho no nos vemos

\- Así es Suzuki- Michiru arregla su cabello coquetamente

\- Tu sabes que si acepto que estés con Seiya es porque me tienes amenazado de hablar y no puedo perder mi prestigio

\- Lo sé, igual hace muchos meses que no me escribes ni nada, ¡te estás viendo con otra verdad!

\- Ten más cuidado- Suzuki le tapa la boca a Michiru- te pueden oír

\- No sé porque nunca quisiste darme mi lugar, ¡si soy una diosa!

\- Pero Hikaru es una mujer con mucho poder, si estoy donde estoy es por ella también, no puedo dejarla, y si quieres saber, ya salgo con otra

\- Debe ser más joven que yo

\- Claro que si…

\- ¡Maldito!- Michiru quiere darle una cachetada

Suzuki detiene el brazo de Michiru:

\- ¡Para que sepas Seiya es mucho mejor que tú en la cama!

En ese momento Suzuki cachetea a Michiru quien logra levantarse, pero no puede decir nada porque es besada por Suzuki correspondiéndole, el hombre tenía un fuerte parecido a Seiya y Yaten, y es por eso que nunca tuvo interés en Taiki, en el fondo amaba a ese hombre, pero este nunca le dio su lugar, mientras ocurre eso no saben que alguien los ve:

\- No puede ser

Era Mina que queda estupefacta con la escena que ven sus ojos

…

Seiya despierta después de otro día de maravillas con su bombón , ve que su ángel estaba durmiendo y la deja descansar, habían estado aprovechando las playas de caribe y de amarse siempre, aprovecha de arreglarle un mechón que tenía en su rostro:

\- Bombón eres hermosa, cambiare por ti, te lo aseguro

Seiya se viste y se va a tomar algo ya que lo necesitaba, igual tarde o temprano necesitaba encarar a su familia, sobre todo a su padre por todo lo que le estaba haciendo a su madre, cuando en ese momento aparece Rei:

\- Te encontré

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine para decirte que podemos darnos una segunda oportunidad

\- Debió ser Sonoko quien te dijo que estaba acá, ella sabe de contactos

\- Si pero da igual, ella se fue ahora, esta con su nuevo novio Rubeus capaz donde

\- Te digo que no volveré contigo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hiciste algo que me hirió mucho y porque estoy enamorado de otra

\- Así ¿De la conocida zorra Michiru Kaioh?

\- No de una chica llamada Serena Tsukino

\- ¡Entonces era cierto!

\- ¡Déjame tranquilo!

\- No serás mío denuevo

Rei logra besar a Seiya quien la suelta con fuerza, pero no contaba que su bombón estaba atrás viendo todo:

\- Sabía que todo era falso- Serena tenía los ojos vidriosos con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Bombón, ¡no es lo que crees!

Serena quien llevaba un jugo se lo tira a Seiya, y sale corriendo, mientras Seiya la quiere perseguir mientras Rei lo detiene:

\- Seiya olvida a esa niña, ¡se nota que es una mocosa!

\- Pero es mucha mujer que tú, ¡quiero que desaparezcas Rei!

Seiya sale corriendo en búsqueda de su bombón, mientras Rei murmulla unos improperios y se jura que no dejara en paz a Seiya

….

Seiya busca a Serena por todas partes pero no logra dar con ella, cuando decide encender su celular, ve las infinitas llamadas perdidas de Yaten y Taiki y una que otra de Michiru y Haruka, para que decir Rei, al ver el nombre de Michiru decide decirle de una vez por todas que todo se acabó y que sabía que era amante de su padre, cuando marca esta contesta enseguida:

\- ¡Seiya! ¿Dónde andas?, estamos preocupados

\- Te llamo porque todo lo nuestro se acabo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como oyes, ¡ya sé que te revuelcas con mi padre!

Michiru no halla que decir cuando se escucha al otro lado del celular la voz del padre de Seiya, Seiya se queda callado

\- _Michiru, ¿con quién hablas?_

Seiya logra recomponerse y dice:

\- ¿se acostaron? ¿no es verdad?

\- Yo…puedo explicártelo

\- Dile a mi padre que nos veremos en dos días… adiós

\- Pero Seiya…

Seiya corta, y sin poder contenerse tira un grito de dolor, necesitaba desaparecer, podía recordar ese borroso secreto que lo tenía atormentado desde los 17 años, esa mujer que pudo ver junto a su padre, como tenían sexo en el escritorio, como gritaba Kakyuu, la mirada perturbada de Yaten y su madre tapándose la cara porque su padre la había golpeado.

…..

Serena estaba caminando y pensaba en lo que vio, había ido a la habitación para ordenar sus cosas pero al pensar mejor se dio cuenta que se equivocó con Seiya, ya que había visto que el no quiso besar a Rei, cuando se acerca a una parte y siente a alguien llorar, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver bien, cuando ve a Seiya que parecía un niño indefenso sin protección arrinconado en ese lugar:

\- ¿Seiya?

\- Bombón, yo, perdóname…

\- No te preocupes

\- Yo he sido de lo peor contigo, desde el principio…

\- ….

\- La verdad es que mi vida es una mentira

\- ¿Seiya? Tu…

\- He vivido atormentado años porque mi padre engaña a mi madre con una mujer, creo que ese recuerdo es de cuando tenía 17 años no puedo recordar bien… ella gritaba, ¡era horrible!, siempre estuvo borroso, pero ahora lo recordé, él se la estaba…- Seiya coloca cara de asco- en el escritorio y yo quede en shock, luego apareció mi madre y mi papa la golpeo, Yaten vio todo pero como que él lo bloqueo totalmente, mientras Kakyuu de 9 años me llamaba como mil veces, escuchaba su voz….- Seiya se lleva sus manos a su cabeza sin consuelo.

\- Y esa mujer ¿Quién es?

\- Es Michiru Kaioh

 **Bueno como ven Seiya está siendo más sincero con Serena y por lo que ve está recordando algo que vio hace muchos años atrás, Michiru se volvió una malvada junto a las otras que siguen a Seiya XD, esperemos que pasa con los siguientes capítulos, solo les anunció que habrán personajes que morirán *O*, para que se vayan preparando, y espero esa idea le guste a Annie XD, saludos!**


	9. Un secreto borroso

Capítulo 9: Un secreto borroso

Flashback

 ** _"Amor mío eres como una suave tela,_**

 ** _Tus pechos parecen dos perlas con olor a rosas_**

 ** _Tu abdomen es el paraíso_**

 ** _Tus glúteos, son el manjar que necesito_**

 ** _Y tu cabello de sirena es como si pensara que le estoy haciendo el amor a una"_**

 _Era el padre de Seiya que le recitaba un escrito a Michiru, ella era una joven artista de solo 17 años que tenía futuro en el ámbito del arte por sus increíbles reseñas en su escuela sobre ello, por tocar instrumentos y pintar como los dioses._

 _Era amante de Suzuki desde los 15 años, se conocieron cuando ella se presentó en una reunión de la empresa donde él trabajaba, él tenía 40 años en esa época y estaba casado con cuatro hijos, pero eso no impidió el flechazo instantáneo entre ellos._

 _Michiru era una jovencita virgen cuando se involucró con ese hombre que poseía una vida llena de complicaciones, pero poco le importaba, de verdad lo amaba y deseaba tenerlo cerca siempre, aunque fuera su amante… aun así él le prometía que algún día dejaría a su esposa…_

\- _Mi amada Michiru, te juro que algún día serás mi esposa…_

 _Suzuki le decía esas palabras a Michiru en su escritorio de su casa, sin ningún problema podía tener sexo con ella en ese lugar cerrando la puerta excusándose que tenía mucho trabajo, hacía que Michiru entrara por la gran ventana para que nadie los viera._

 _Aun así era común que los dos compartieran tardes en restoranes, cafés, incluso Suzuki había vuelto una experta a Michiru en la cama, ya que el engañaba a su esposa desde hace muchos años con distintas mujeres jóvenes, y ella no era la única que lo complacía, pero era la más fija que tenia ya que las otras niñas solo eran encuentros esporádicos u ocasionales que no duraban más que un mes._

 _Pero con Michiru era distinto, ya que con ella sentía una pasión que ninguna mujer le proporcionaba, y había cumplido todo tipo de fantasías sexuales con ella, y eso que tenía solo 15 años cuando empezó la relación con él._

\- _Espero no me estés mintiendo- Michiru se baja los tirantes de un vestido blanco que estaba usando dejándose ver sus sostenes y sus pechos de manera sexy- de verdad te amo_

 _Michiru toca el rostro de Suzuki y él le besa la mano, cuando Michiru se enrosca en su espalda:_

\- _Hazme tuya como sabes hacerlo, mi amado Suzuki_

\- _Con placer mi sirena encadenada_

 _Michiru se acuesta en el escritorio dejando sus piernas dobladas, cuando Suzuki decide bajarle las pantaletas, el baja el cierre del pantalón y penetra a Michiru, quien gemía de placer…_

 _Suzuki justamente ese día no contaba que había dejado la puerta sin seguro, su hijo de 17 años Seiya escucha unos extraños ruidos desde el escritorio de su padre, de hecho cada cierto tiempo los sentía, cuando decide abrir la puerta, extrañamente sin seguro, cuando de repente ve una escena que lo persiguió el resto de su vida: Su padre estaba teniendo sexo con una niña de su edad en el escritorio, podía ver como su padre manoseaba a esa mujer que estaba solo en sostenes y, su padre estaba sin camisa con los pantalones abajo, Seiya solo dice:_

\- _¿papa?_

 _Suzuki casi se cae de espaldas cuando ve a su hijo ahí, sin darse cuenta aparece Yaten y Kakyuu que no paraba de llamarlo, y su madre es la última en ver esa escena_

\- _Michiru es mejor que te vayas_

 _Michiru saca su ropa de ahí y pasa sin chistar al lado de ellos, al estar casi sin movimiento no dicen nada y ella se va como si no hubiera pasado nada, sino antes pegarles unas miradas extrañas a los gemelos Kou…_

\- _¡que fue eso!- Hikaru lloraba sin consuelo- que te paso Suzuki_

 _Hikaru agarraba a Suzuki de los brazos, y este la miraba de manera fría y sin pensarlo la golpea dejándole la cara con sangre, Seiya con mucha rabia trata de defender a su madre, pero él lo toma y lo golpea sin parar en el suelo, Yaten solo se queda bloqueado mientras Kakyuu llora y grita por Seiya_

\- _Escúchenme ¡aquí no pasó nada!, ustedes no vieron nada, yo seguiré con mi vida aunque no les guste, esto quedo hasta aquí_

 _Luego de eso las cosas ocurrieron de ese modo: Seiya fue llevado a un psicólogo quien le dijo que todo fue producto de su imaginación, cosa que el padre le pidió, así que Seiya olvido todo, pero siempre sintió un recuerdo borroso que lo perseguía sobre su padre y no lo dejaba en paz, de hecho hasta se fugó de la casa_

 _Yaten y Kakyuu quedaron tan bloqueados que se les olvido el mismo día, sin tener problemas, mientras que la madre de Seiya aceptaba las infidelidades de su esposo, sabiendo que la engañaba lo aceptaba, ya que ella era de una familia muy prestigiosa de Alemania y no podía separarse jamás y se aferraba al recuerdo de que ese hombre lo amaba_

 _Era por eso que Seiya le agarro miedo a su padre y necesitaba saber de alguna manera cual era ese recuerdo que no lo dejaba en paz, ahora, después de 10 años lo pudo descubrir, incluso se sentía sucio de pensar que se acostó con esa mujer que era la amante de su padre, sin saberlo…._

 _Fin Flashback_

….

Seiya despierta de una pesadilla, se encontraba transpirando, esa pesadilla lo perseguía, con el rostro de esa mujer borroso, pero al saber bien ahora quien era se le hacía tan nítido que lo carcomía mas, veía que su cabeza y cuerpo transpiraban, cuando ve a su bombón al lado suyo…

Después de su confesión con ella, pudo hacer el amor con ella como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, era una chica pura y frágil, veía como dormía completamente desnuda a su lado, solo tapada por una sabana, podía divisar sus pechos los cuales se le hacían deliciosos, mas sus largas piernas, su cabello dorado le daba esa especie de aura de ángel que tanto le gustaba, al igual que su cara de niña….

Estaba determinado a nunca perderla, quería que estuviera siempre junto a él, no quería volverse la misma basura de su padre, cambiaría por ella y dejaría atrás a todas esas mujeres que alguna vez quiso, sentía que su bombón se merecía un hombre íntegro y decente, cuando ve que abre los ojos:

\- Seiya

\- Mi bombón, te desperté

\- No te preocupes

Serena le toca la mejilla, cuando Seiya destila una tímida sonrisa:

\- Iré a encarar a esos nefastos

\- Yo te apoyare en lo que necesites, mi Seiya

\- Si creo que pasado mañana nos vamos, no dejare que sigan con su juego, ahora que recordé todo, me da mucha rabia con mi madre que lo permite

\- Debe ser muy triste lo que pasa tu mama

\- Estoy seguro que él la ha golpeado otras veces, la cosa es que nunca más lo volví a ver así, quedamos tan bloqueados…yo

\- No te aflijas, ven

Serena hace que Seiya se coloque en su regazo, quien se queda plácidamente tranquilo:

\- Bombón

\- Si

\- ¿puedo hacerte el amor otra vez?

\- Lo hemos hecho tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta

\- Pero ahora es distinto- Seiya la mira a los ojos y acaricia su cabello- ahora no te mentiré jamás, quiero que lo nuestro sea sin mentiras

\- Seiya

\- Les diré a todos que tú eres la mujer que amo, y creo que lo mejor será irnos a otro país, donde vivir juntos

\- ¿pero que pasara con mis estudios?

\- Yo te costeare tus estudios donde quieras, yo no vivo de mi padre, yo he logrado un patrimonio con mi trabajo de profesor, ya que estado haciendo maestrías en muchos países…eso es lo de menos

\- Ohhh Seiya

\- Sé muy bien que tu padre no debe estar bien económicamente, es por eso que también lo puedo ayudar

Serena lloraba de emoción mientras el secaba sus lágrimas, no podía creer que Seiya estaba mostrando un lado tan encantador con ella, incluso se daba cuenta que esa expresión de sus ojos casi demoniaca casi no estaba, tal vez con ella estaba mostrando esa mirada que se le quito años atrás cuando fue corrompido por su padre:

\- Seiya te amo demasiado

Seiya besa a su bombón, sus lenguas jugaban sin parar, él la tocaba como si fuera una especie de droga, cosa que Serena aceptaba con placer, y así estuvieron toda la noche, amándose como nunca.

….

Rei estaba intentando comunicarse con Sonoko:

\- ¡Esta debe estar follando!

Cuando siente que al fin logra la comunicación:

\- Perdón Rei, estaba con Rubeus, no podía contestar

\- Lo sé…

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Seiya?

\- Pésimo, al final conocí a esa niña con la que anda ahora, ¡es una mocosa!, no sé cómo, pero bueno, parece que es como su padre

\- ¿Cómo su padre¿

\- No te conté, alguna vez ese viejo sucio me intento cortejar

\- ¿el padre de Seiya?

\- Sí, pero no le aguante, no me gustan tan viejos y era un tipo desagradable, de verdad la mama de Seiya era como un mueble, no tenía ni voz ni voto en nada.

\- Que terrible, a mí nunca se me insinuó

\- Siempre note que él tenía un problema con él, porque con los otros dos nunca se metía, pero a Seiya siempre le estaba controlando todo y él siempre le aguantaba

\- Tal vez porque sea…

\- ¿Supiste alguna cosa sobre su alojamiento? No sé por qué te llamo si estas acá mismo, bueno estas en tus cosas- Rei se miraba las uñas con un dejo de envidia porque ella no tenía a Seiya

\- Pues supe que se ira de ahí pasado mañana…lo más seguro vuelva a EEUU

\- ¿Estas seguras?

\- Sí, mi amigo que sabe todo vio que compro dos pasajes a New York

\- Ya veo…

\- Bueno mucha suerte Rei, yo debo volver porque Rubeus me llama

\- Bueno

Sonoko corta, mientras Rei decide comprar pasajes para volver a New York lo antes posible, eso si ya tenía un plan en mente infalible para que Seiya dejara a Serena, y es por ello que realiza una llamada:

\- Hola

\- Hola Diamante, ¡tanto tiempo!, supe las noticias tuyas…

\- ¿me llamas para burlarte de mí?

\- Claro que no, te llamo porque quiero proponerte algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

…..

Mina estaba lavando unos platos y se le venía a la cabeza lo que vio del padre de su esposo, ¿Qué podía hacer?, estaba muy nerviosa de hablar porque tal vez Yaten se moleste y quiera dejarla, pues sabía que Yaten no se llevaba del todo bien con su padre debido a que siempre le había dicho que era gay, incluso pensó que usaba a Mina para disimular en algún minuto, pero con el tiempo el vio la relación con buenos ojos.

Ella nunca le había mentido a Yaten, pero ahora no sabía si era bueno mentir o decir la verdad, cuando de repente aparece atrás suyo:

\- ¿Mina?

\- Jajaja, Yaten- Mina limpiaba de manera nerviosa

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? ¡si tenemos a la sirvienta!, además recuerda que tú debes estar tranquila por tu embarazo.

\- Si lo sé, es que quise lavar los platos, eso es todo…Jajaja

\- Mmmm

\- Y ¿han sabido algo de Seiya?

\- El muy tonto me mandó un mensaje a mí y a Taiki que volvía pasado mañana, lo hemos llamado pero no responde, tal vez en que anda ese ahora… solo me dijo que quería que estuviéramos todos en la casa de papa a las 18:00

\- Ya veo- Mina coloca una expresión de congoja

\- Ademas Kakyuu insiste que anda con una alumna de ese colegio de donde estudiaste… pero no me decía el nombre, ¡quien la entiende!

\- Ehhhh si….

\- Kakyuu me preocupa, porque se separó y anda con esas ideas de que ama a Seiya

\- Si me lo comentaste… ¿alguna vez estuvo en tratamiento?

\- Recuerdo que ella presentó esa obsesión por Seiya desde los 5 años, y siempre estuvo con psicólogos, pero no se le pasaba con nada, espero de verdad que algún día recapacite… porque son hermanos

\- Si…

\- Bueno mi amor me voy a ver unas cosas, luego hablamos

\- Si…

Yaten besa a Mina y ella solo suspira, estaba segura que su amiga estaba con Seiya y que su suegro era un enfermo, pero por ahora quería estar lo más tranquila posible….

….

Serena y Seiya se besaban sin parar en la cama, él la volteaba y ella se iba encima como abajo realizando un juego tierno, Seiya besa su abdomen y le toca uno de sus muslos, cuando le da una tierna palmada en un glúteo….

Luego de haber estado compartiendo la ducha deciden ir a la playa, Serena corría mientras Seiya la perseguía y al alcanzarla la toma por los aires, de verdad estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, al igual que ella de él…

Ya al volver a la habitación volvieron amarse denuevo, toda esa semana juntos se la pasaron entre divertirse y hacer el amor, Serena y Seiya jamás olvidarían esta fuga, que estaba a punto de terminar.

Ya llegado el día que debía enfrentar a su familia, Seiya y Serena se embarcan, sin saber lo que les deparaba, Serena tomaba la mano de Seiya en el avión y él le correspondía con una sonrisa.

Ellos no sabían que Rei tomaba el mismo vuelo con ellos, pues estaba camuflada para que no la reconocieran, ya tenía todo un plan para destruir su relación.

\- Diamante llegara en unas horas, sé que ese plan funcionará- destila una sonrisa maligna

…

Se encontraba toda la familia de Seiya en la mansión esperando que apareciera: Mina, Yaten, Amy, Taiki, Suzuki, Hikaru y Kakyuu, al rato después llego Michiru y Haruka, Yaten no entendía porque debían estar ahí:

\- No entiendo porque deben estar acá, pero mi hermano lo pidió…- les dice Yaten a las dos con cara de pocos amigos

\- Alguna razón tendrá Kou para eso…- dice Haruka

\- Espero Seiya llegue pronto- dice Taiki quien sostenía las manos de su esposa Amy.

Pasan los minutos y Suzuki aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos le hace una seña a Michiru quien lo sigue, entran al baño:

\- Creo que Seiya recordó todo

\- ¿lo crees posible?

\- Sí, yo no quería que esto pasara, pero si demostraba mucho nerviosismo o algo extraño se puede saber…

\- No sé porque te preocupas tanto, si tu esposa siempre ha sabido que la engañas

\- Ese mueble no me preocupa, ¡son mis hijos!, ya no me verán como antes y puede que se sepa en todas partes que te tengo de amante

\- ¿pero si ayer no me dijiste por milésima vez que darías mi lugar? ¡ya son doce años de mi vida entregados a ti!

\- Lo se mi sirena- Suzuki le toca el rostro a Michiru- pero no puedo perderlo todo, debes seguir con la paciencia

\- ¡Estoy cansada de lo mismo!

\- ¡Quiero que tengamos sexo ahora mismo!, aún recuerdo esas veces que lo tuvimos en los baños públicos

\- Pues si deseas podemos hacerlo- Michiru le coloca la pierna en la entrepierna dejando ver su muslo, el cual Suzuki toca con excitación, poniéndola contra la pared del baño, cuando Michiru comienza a gemir al sentir como Suzuki la manosea por debajo del vestido.

Pasan minutos y Suzuki ya estaba completamente desnudo junto a Michiru quien se enrosca en su espalda, cuando introduce su miembro excitado en su intimidad, provocando mayores gemidos, sin esperar que abrieran la puerta del baño:

\- Así nos encontramos 10 años después, papa y Michiru

Michiru coloca una cara de terror cuando Suzuki mira atrás suyo, era Seiya con toda su familia atrás junto a Serena viendo el espectáculo, Yaten siente una puntada en la cabeza lo cual Mina lo consuela…

\- ¿Seiya?

\- Asi te quería ver…. Cerdo

 **Como ven Seiya ya desenmascaro a su padre ante sus hermanos, aunque su madre ya sabía la verdad, cosa que a veces algunas mujeres aguantan :/… como ven ya estamos algo cerca del final, solo 6 capítulos mas y se sabrá qué onda con todo esto y esperando complacer a Annie :)**

 **Saludos y creo que tendré el sgt pronto!**

 **Linda semana**


	10. La mascara del ángel

Capítulo 10: La Máscara del ángel

Michiru y Suzuki se visten rápidamente al ver como son descubiertos por todo, incluso Amy quedo tan mal de ver esa escena que tuvo que ser socorrida por las sirvientas del lugar.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto Seiya?- Taiki sostenía a su esposa mientras era atendida por las sirvientas- ¿por qué?

\- Esto es lo que no me dejaba ser feliz por más de 10 años, hace 10 años vi a papa como se acostaba con esta zorra

Seiya apunta a Michiru que se mostraba desafiante ante todos, su padre mientras no hallaba donde meterse:

\- Es mejor que no lo niegues, ya es muy obvio

En ese momento el padre de Seiya se enfurece y se va en contra de su hijo tomándolo de la camisa, Seiya logra hacer que lo suelte:

\- ¡No me golpearas como esa vez!

\- Maldito, ¡todo lo hice porque te amo Seiya!

\- ¿amarme? Eso no es cierto papa, si fuera así no te hubieras metido con Michiru ni mucho menos estarías con otras mujeres, cosa que mi mama siempre ha sabido- Seiya mira a su madre con compasión mientras los demás ponen todas sus miradas en ella…

\- Mama- Yaten se acerca a su madre- ahora recuerdo todo, tu, mi papa te golpeo esa vez, y Seiya intento defenderte sin éxito, mientras Kakyuu no paraba de gritar el nombre de Seiya- Yaten tenía los ojos con lágrimas- solo quiero saber ¿por qué?

Mina se acerca a su esposo para darle apoyo, mientras que su madre dice:

\- Porque así son las cosas, no quiero que se metan, yo sé cómo llevo el matrimonio con su padre

Seiya y sus hermanos colocan los ojos de impacto, mientras Kakyuu interrumpe y se acerca a Seiya:

\- Seiya, amor mío, tanto que debiste sufrir

Serena se siente algo incomoda cuando ve que Kakyuu se le acerca a Seiya, pero este la saca de encima de él tomando a su bombón y sale del baño, mientras todos se van a la sala, Haruka estaba completamente seria, incluso ya sospechaba que Seiya tenía interés en la chica japonesa, pero prefirió no emitir comentario:

\- Quiero decirles a todos que yo amo a esta mujer, y nadie se opondrá a que estemos juntos

\- NOOOOOO- Kakyuu desborda un grito desgarrador sin consuelo y se le abalanza a Seiya

\- ¡tú tienes que ser mío! ¡mi estrella azul!

Seiya empuja a Kakyuu quien es socorrida por Yaten:

\- Seiya ¿Qué te pasa?, esta chica no es tu amiga Mina, ¡tú lo sabias!

\- Yaten yo…

\- Tenemos que hablar más tarde… y Seiya debiste ver la forma de contarnos esto… no con esta parafernalia

\- Pues ya todos saben la clase de hombre que eres, Suzuki- Seiya apunta a su padre quien no expresa ninguna emoción, en parte se sentía aliviado que Hikaru aun lo apoyaba, ahora sabiendo sus hijos.

\- No importa lo que haga, ya ves que tu madre me perdona, ella siempre supo que éramos amantes con Michiru, incluso antes de que tú nos vieras…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es, así que no importa, esta mujer no tiene ni voz ni voto acá

Hikaru no mostraba ninguna expresión, cuando Taiki se acerca a ella:

\- Mama, ¿dejaste que Seiya estuviera con la amante de papa?

\- Lo que diga mi esposo es lo que siempre tomare en cuenta, yo no puedo dejar que seamos la boca de todos…

\- ¡todos hablaran más ahora! ¿acaso no crees que todos se enteraran?

\- Yo seguiré siendo su esposa, Michiru no será más que su amante, aunque ella no lo acepte…

Michiru no dice nada, mientras Seiya vuelve a tomar la palabra:

\- Estoy seguro que permitiste que estuviera conmigo solo para que no se supiera que era tu amante, pero te equivocaste papa

\- Y no solo fue para eso, era también para mantenerla cerca, su madre no lograba ya hacerme feliz, desde que se hizo madre solo dedicaba el tiempo a ustedes, yo necesitaba una mujer que me diera todo el complemento, y aunque he tenido otras amantes ocasionales, Michiru es la única que me ha brindado todo

\- Eres de verdad patético- Yaten decía esto de manera seria sin expresar ninguna emoción…

\- Yo me iré de este país y no quiero saber nada de sus enfermas vidas, mi bombón es lo único que deseo y si tendré solo contacto con Yaten y Taiki, de ti Kakyuu no quiero saber nada.

\- Espera mi estrella azul- Kakyuu aún no lograba reponerse de que Seiya se fuera con esa tipa que encontraba lo peor en vez de ella.

\- Adiós, no quiero verles nunca más su cara ni ti papa, ni a mi mama y a ti Kakyuu- Seiya le muestra una mirada de odio- ¡vuelve con tu esposo!

\- Espera Seiya

Seiya se lleva a Serena de ahí, cuando cierra la puerta, Kakyuu grita de una manera desgarradora y llora sin poder ser controlada por nadie, comienza a golpear la puerta y se tira al suelo, las mucamas tratan de controlarla junto a Taiki… mientras Hikaru lloraba…. Y su esposo salía de ahí, Michiru le sigue y Haruka mira al suelo…

Mina tranquiliza a Yaten y Amy estaba en cama para poder tranquilizarse después de ese horrible episodio

La familia Kou estaba completamente destrozada

…

Rei estaba esperando a Diamante en un café de la ciudad, ya llevaba más de 20 minutos de retraso, cuando al fin logra ver que aparece:

\- ¡Al fin llegas!

\- Disculpa el retraso, pero había demasiado tráfico, estoy para servirte Rei…

\- Pues no es un secreto para nadie que Kakyuu te dejo por un motivo muy fuerte

\- ….. no quiero hablar de eso

\- Es por su hermano Seiya, no lo niegues

El solo escuchar el nombre de Seiya coloca a Diamante en un estado de molestia y odio, solo había que notar su expresión, cosa que Rei uso a su favor:

\- Siempre note que estaba enferma de amor por Seiya, de hecho muchas veces debía aguantármela, ella siempre me miro con desprecio y sé que ella estuvo involucrada en que encontraba mis regalos de Seiya rotos, mis vestidos cortados con tijeras y muchas veces me llegaban anónimos tratándome de zorra

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? Cada vez que quería tocarla ella nunca me dejo, decía que ella estaba virgen para Seiya, yo no podía entender el cómo podía estar enamorada de su hermano, esos dos años juntos intente de todo, pero no hubo caso, seguía pensando en Seiya, incluso una vez fui más agresivo para que estuviéramos juntos pero me araño a mas no poder, luego dijo que era feliz de que nunca la hubiera tocado y que jamás hubiera aceptado un hijo mío, que su vientre era para hijos de Seiya

Rei siempre supo que Kakyuu era loca y de verdad padecía un amor enfermizo por Seiya:

\- Esos dos años rogaba para poder verlo, cosa que nunca paso, hasta que no aguanto y se vino para acá, porque se enteró que Seiya andaba con una niña que conocía de un colegio de Japón donde trabajo, y que jamás permitiría que estuviera con ella ya que esa niña era una amenaza mucha más real que las otras novias que le conocía, así que me dejo

\- De eso quería hablarte… ¿tu odias a Seiya, verdad?

\- Ni te lo imaginas, quisiera que quedara destrozado al igual que yo…

\- Mira te mostrare una fotografía

Diamante abre los ojos y ve en la foto a una chica muy hermosa: poseía un rostro de niña, no tenía más de 19 años, un cabello dorado suelto y muy liso, podía divisar unas curvas de infarto en ese vestido blanco que usaba en esa imagen, la cara de Diamante se transforma a la de un hombre lleno de odio a la de un hombre lleno de lujuria por esa muchacha:

\- Es hermosa- Diamante coloca unos ojos pervertidos, cosa que Rei pudo notar

\- Esa es la que se está encamando Seiya

\- ¿Qué? ¡que le ven a ese tipo!

\- Para que veas…

\- A todo esto no fuiste tú la que dejo a Seiya

\- Si lo deje, pero estoy arrepentida

\- Yo sabía que él te adoraba, tal vez lo haces solo porque Chiba te dejo, todos lo comentan

La cara de Rei cambia a una expresión de enojo pero se tranquiliza, necesitaba de este hombre lleno de odio y que sabía que podía tener interés en Serena, puesto que aunque era mocosa no era una chica fea, lo admitía:

\- Yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte de Seiya, por eso tengo todo un plan armado, en el cual te garantizo te puedes quedar con esta chica…

\- Ya veo… ¿De verdad me lo aseguras?

\- Claro que sí, te lo explicare y debemos actuar rápido, puesto que no tenemos mucho tiempo, puede que Seiya decida irse de aquí, algo supe, tengo informantes

\- Pues dímelo, si puedo tener a esta chica hare lo que me pidas

\- Muy bien

Rei le explica su maléfico plan a Diamante, mientras este saboreaba la venganza y se imaginaba que podría poseer a esa muchacha que tanto le intereso.

….

Kakyuu logra despertar, le habían aplicado un calmante ya que estaba histérica, mientras Mina estaba a su lado:

\- ¿Dónde está Seiya?

\- Se fue…

\- No puedo permitir que se vaya con esa zorra

\- Kakyuu debes descansar

\- ¡nada de descansar! Mi estrella azul solo me pertenece a mi

\- …..

Kakyuu se levanta y sale de la casa, de alguna manera había logrado sacar copia de llaves del departamento de Seiya:

\- Ahora sí que no te me escaparas Seiya, ¡hare que me hagas tu mujer como sea!

….

Serena se encontraba sola en el departamento, estaba empacando para poder irse con Seiya mañana, sabía que a lo mejor era una irresponsable por hacerlo por sus estudios y su padre, aunque sabía que él podría entenderlo sin problemas, lo amaba y se la quería jugar por esta relación, cuando recibe un mensaje en su celular:

 _"Te espero en esta dirección, Moonlight 345 departamento 805, mi bombón, no faltes, quiero que nos veamos esta noche antes de partir, te ama, Seiya"_

Serena no entendía el mensaje, ya que Seiya le dijo que pasaría mañana en la mañana para su viaje sin retorno, porque debía organizar unas cosas antes del viaje, pero ella pensaba que él era tan impredecible que podía ser una sorpresa y ella se sonroja pensando que estuvieron teniendo mucho sexo en esa fuga, tal vez no vendría nada de mal otra aventura más…

Así que organiza todo y decide ir a la dirección…

….

Seiya no había pasado aun por su departamento, puesto que había ido a renunciar a su trabajo y finiquitar unos pendientes, cuando recibe un mensaje muy extraño:

"mi querido Seiya, te tengo una sorpresa, ven a esta dirección: Moonlight 345 en el departamento 805, no faltes"

Seiya se dirige a esa dirección, tal vez sería bueno tener un reencuentro en la noche antes del viaje, puesto que deseaba tanto a esa mujer que para el unas horas lejos eran una tortura.

Llega al departamento cuando toca la puerta, extrañamente estaba abierta, pasa y comienza a llamar a Serena:

\- ¿bombón?, ¿bombón?

Ve una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, cuando la abre su cara se desfigura al completo: ¡ERA SU BOMBON DURMIENDO SOLO CUBRIDA CON UNA SABANA Y UN HOMBRE AL LADO!

\- ¿Esta es la sorpresa?

\- Seiya- Diamante le da la cara a Seiya- como puedes ver, estoy con la mujer que amas, para que veas que se siente que te desprecien todos los días por no ser tu

\- ….. me voy de aquí…

Seiya se va de ahí sin entender nada, ¡todos sus planes se habían vuelto nada!, esa mujer que tanto creyó una santa se había vuelto una mujerzuela para él, se daba cuenta que ese cambio que estaba logrando no fue más que algo estúpido

\- Me engañaste Serena…

Seiya sale de ahí y toma su auto, deseaba ir a tomar y borrarse como lo hacía a veces, ir a su departamento y llamar alguna de esas mujeres que le gustaron alguna vez, porque aún estaban varias disponibles, no deseaba nunca más ver a Serena.

….

Seiya abre la puerta de su departamento con dificultad, había pasado a un bar y seguiría tomando, cuando se sienta en un sofá, toma un vodka casi al seco y ve una libreta donde tenía anotados los números de varias mujeres:

\- Llamare a Rei, a verdad que esa me dejo por ese Chiba, o mejor llamemos a Lita a esa también me dejo, que decir de Sonoko, esa ya tiene quien la complazca, o tal vez Michiru, a no esa se acuesta con mi papa

Seiya seguía tomando, cuando escucha una voz que le dice:

\- Pero estoy yo aún…

Seiya mira y puede ver a Kakyuu con una lencería muy sexy de color negro, un rush rojo y su cabello suelto, acercándose de manera seductora:

\- ¿Kakyuu?

\- Así es mi estrella azul, no sabes desde cuando que espero este momento junto a ti, me he guardado solo para que me desvirgues

\- Tu y yo somos hermanos

\- ¡qué importa eso!, pero si no lo fuéramos ¿Qué pensarías de mí?- Kakyuu hace caer uno de los tirantes del sostén, mientras Seiya solo la mira, podía divisar el escote de Kakyuu, pero no le provocaba nada

\- No me provocas nada… ¡déjame tranquilo!

\- Sé que esa zorra te daño

\- ¿hablas de Serena?

\- ¿ya no es bombón?- Kakyuu pone un tono burlón con esa palabra

\- Claro que no, me engaño…

\- Es por eso Seiya que yo soy la única, la única que te ama

Kakyuu hace que Seiya toque unos de sus pechos, ella sola hace que la mano de Seiya comience a jugar lo que le provoca unos gemidos:

\- Se mío…

Kakyuu le desabotona la camisa y le da un beso profundo, Seiya estaba tan borracho que no podía ni moverse, podía sentir su trabajado cuerpo al fin:

\- Bombón

\- ¡Olvídala!, me tienes a mi ahora

\- Porque no entiendes que no me gustas nada Kakyuu

\- Veras que puedo ser increíble para ti

Kakyuu sola comienza a bajarle el cierre del pantalón a Seiya, dispuesta a todo, cuando en ese momento sin darse cuenta se queda dormido:

\- ¿Seiya?

\- Bombón…- Seiya llama a Serena en sus sueños

\- ¡no puedo creerlo!, ah pero esto no se quedara así

Kakyuu desviste a Seiya y ella también se saca todo el conjunto para así hacer creer si es que llega Serena que estuvieron juntos:

\- Ya verás maldito conejo mosquita muerta…

…

Serena decide ir al departamento de Seiya, puesto que ve que de demora demasiado y no contesta su celular, como tenía copia de las llaves abre la puerta, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver a Rei ahí también:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a ver a Seiya

\- Tú debes irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- le dice Serena desafiante

\- Eres una cara dura, ¡porque no admites que te acostaste con Diamante!

\- ¿Diamante? ¿Quién es ese?

Rei entra desafiante al departamento cuando entra a la habitación de Seiya lanzando un grito desgarrador de horror, Serena se acerca y ve la cara de nauseas de Rei, y puede ver porque:

Seiya estaba junto a Kakyuu, pudo ver que pasaron la noche juntos, Serena no podía entender nada, mientras Kakyuu logra despertar y dice:

\- Les gane, zorras

 **Como ven todas las zorras se han unido para destruir la relación de Seiya y Serena ¿lo lograran? Esperen el siguiente capitulo** **J**


	11. Un ser entre nosotros

Capítulo 11: Un ser entre nosotros

Serena aun no podía sacar su cara de espanto al ver a Seiya acostado con Kakyuu, lo peor es que era su hermana, ¡SU HERMANA!, definitivamente se le revolvía el estómago, cuando Rei habla:

\- ¿Cómo que nos ganaste?

\- Como ven, Serena y Rei, Seiya al fin cayó ante mis encantos, es MÍO, como siempre lo desee

Kakyuu se acomoda en el pecho de Seiya, Serena no lograba reaccionar ante tan asquerosa escena, cuando Rei se acerca a Kakyuu y la agarra del pelo:

\- ¡oye! Estoy segura que Seiya no hubiera caído así como así.

\- ¡suéltame maldita! Además no sé qué haces aquí Rei, supe que querías volver con Seiya, pero ni caso te hace

\- Al igual que a ti Kakyuu, siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Seiya, pero has caído muy bajo

\- Quien habla, ¡suelta mi cabello!

Rei arrastra a Kakyuu al suelo, esta estaba completamente desnuda mientras no podía hacer nada contra Rei, cuando esta la lanza con fuerza al suelo para golpearla, golpes iban y venían, Serena no conseguía sin quiera moverse, cuando ve que los ojos zafiro de Seiya se abren y al verla dice:

\- ¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Seiya… tú fuiste capaz de…- Serena lloraba

\- ¡No me vengas a pedir explicaciones!

\- Es mejor que me vaya…

\- Si mejor vete

Serena sale corriendo y llorando de ahí, mientras Seiya puede reaccionar al ver a Kakyuu y Rei golpeándose de manera violenta, se coloca un pantalón para hacer que paren, detiene a Rei quien era la más agresiva:

\- ¡oye cálmense!

\- Seiya yo…

\- ¿tú qué haces aquí? y tu Kakyuu ¡qué haces desnuda!

Kakyuu se tapa sus pechos con vergüenza, cuando Rei se da cuenta que tenía razón:

\- Sabía que era un plan tuyo

\- ¿plan? ¡quiero que las dos se vayan de aquí!

\- Pero Seiya…- Rei quería intentar convencer al chico de ojos zafiro, pero este no tenía ninguna intención de escucharla

\- ¡fuera!

Seiya toma a Rei y la tira afuera de la puerta, esta grita y da golpes a la puerta para entrar, pero Seiya no le hace caso, al ver que este no le responde decide irse de ahí, mientras tanto Kakyuu conseguía levantarse del piso y se le lanza a Seiya encima haciendo que se caiga al suelo:

\- Al fin solos, mi estrella azul

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Kakyuu?

\- Ahora esa Serena y Rei saben que nos amamos

\- ¿amarnos? No me digas que…

\- Así es Seiya, hicimos el amor como nunca, soy toda tuya

\- Estas mintiendo, no pasó nada

\- ¿Entonces porque estoy desnuda y tu amaneciste igual?

\- Eso puede tener una explicación

\- Claro que si

Kakyuu se acerca para besarlo, cuando Seiya cree ver a Serena en vez de a Kakyuu en ese momento, pero esta vez le provoca mayor rechazo lanzándola lejos de él:

\- ¡mi estrella azul!

\- Toma- Seiya le lanza su ropa- ¡no quiero verte nunca más Kakyuu!

\- Pero…

Seiya también saca a Kakyuu de su departamento, cuando esta grita como loca, Seiya solo pensaba en su bombón, y esa horripilante escena de verla con otro hombre en su cama, pensaba que el también había saboreado las delicias del cuerpo de su ángel, y sentía celos y rabia de que eso hubiera ocurrido, creer que había tocado toda esa piel que era exclusiva para él, que ese cabello y esa piel de porcelana fueron corrompidas por otro, cayendo derrotado en la puerta, sin escuchar los gritos histéricos de Kakyuu:

\- Bombón… ¿Por qué?- Seiya llora sin consuelo

….

2 semanas después

Luego transcurrido ese episodio, Serena decide volver a sus clases, por lo que supo Seiya había renunciado así que no lo vería mas, sentía mucha rabia con él, hasta asco de pensar que había estado con su hermana y que denuevo fue engañada por él, solo era boca…

Ya con las cosas algo en calma pudo contactarse con Mina a través de Facebook, quien le dijo que había visto al padre de Seiya con Michiru antes de que se supiera todo, esta se lo confeso a Yaten quien se enojó mucho, también le había confesado que sabía que Serena y Seiya tenían algo, cosa que ella no supo hasta ese día de que Seiya encaro a su familia a ciencia cierta, este se enojó mucho, lo que sobrellevo que se fuera de la casa, Serena se sentía culpable, cuando un día decidieron al fin verse en persona, en el departamento de Mina:

\- Por mi culpa te separaste de Yaten

\- No te culpes, Yaten termino siendo igual que Seiya

\- Espero se le pase el enojo

\- ¡ni siquiera le importo que estoy a poco de dar a luz a nuestra pequeña!- Mina casi llora

\- No te sientas mal- Serena le toca la mano- te aseguro que todo estará mejor, solo debe estar….

Serena siente un leve mareo, lo que a Mina le preocupa:

\- ¿estás bien?

\- Si, solo me sentí mal un momento

\- Debes ir al medico

\- No es nada grave, aunque me está pasando esta semana…

\- Trata de no exigirte mucho en los estudios

\- …. Aun no puedo creer que Seiya se haya acostado con Kakyuu, te creo que Rei o hasta Michiru, pero… ¡KAKYUU!

\- Serena… lo que yo supe es que Seiya está inubicable denuevo, y Kakyuu está desesperada con dar con su paradero

\- Ya veo…lo odio, es un desgraciado

\- ¿no ha intentado buscarte?

\- No, solo me hecho de su departamento ofendido esa vez, tratándome como si lo hubiera engañado, ¡cínico!

\- ¿Y no has pensado que haya sido una trampa de Kakyuu?

\- No creo, estaba muy acostado con ella…

\- Lo importante es que pudiste alejarte de él antes de que pasara algo peor…como quedar embarazada de un Kou…aunque yo creo que en esa fuga debieron pasarla de maravilla- Mina coloca una cara picara

Serena se sonroja y recuerda esa semana de ensueño que vivió con Seiya, todos los días tuvieron sexo donde fuera: en el jacuzzi, en el baño, incluso en el avión tuvieron un momento íntimo, y pensó que no se cuidó en ninguno de esos encuentros, ¡será posible que eso tenga que ver con sus mareos de esta semana! No, no podía ser…

\- No me cuide

\- ¡pero Serena!

\- Es que… tal vez me confié….

\- Serena, debes realizarte un test de embarazo

\- Pero espera un tiempo, aun no es la fecha de mi periodo…debe ser estrés

\- Esperó que sí, ¡no caigas en mi desgracia!

Serena no sentía tranquilidad, ¡no podía estar embarazada de Seiya!

…

1 mes después

Seiya al sentirse decepcionado por Serena decidió volver a ser lo de antes, estar con mujeres sin amarlas, así le paso con Lita, Michiru y Sonoko, decidió tener el mismo modo de ser, así pudo conocer a Mimete, una chica divertida y aspirante a estrella de televisión, le recordaba mucho a Michiru, solo era cama y ya, nada de sentimientos, ya asumía que el amor no era para él, cuando en un momento estaba acostado con Mimete y ella le dice:

\- Seiya, ¿nunca te has enamorado de nadie?, por tu forma de ver la vida

\- …., no quiero hablar de eso, mejor pasémosla bien

\- Eso es lo que más me gusta

Seiya besa a Mimete con pasión, cuando en ese momento le llaman por teléfono, el remitente era desconocido:

\- Tal vez sea uno de mis hermanos

\- Está bien esperare

Seiya se levanta y va al baño a encerrarse y contesta:

\- Bueno

\- Hola Seiya, no me conoces pero yo sí, quiero que hablemos

\- ¿con quién hablo?

\- Me llamo Hotaru Chiba, soy hermana de Darién Chiba…

\- ¿para qué me llamas? ¿para burlarte de mí?

\- No, no hay motivos, mi hermano acaba de ser padre de una hermosa niña llamada Chibiusa, con su hermosa esposa

Seiya sentía rabia de pensar que ese tal Darién era feliz y él no podía más que conformarse con mujeres que no amaba, a pesar de que volvía a ese ritmo de vida que alguna vez le dio algo de satisfacción, no dejaba de pensar en su bombón, se daba cuenta que ese sentimiento era mucho más fuerte del que pudo sentir alguna vez por Rei Hino:

\- Ya veo, ¿y eso porque tendría que importarme?

\- Debo decirte algo, esa Rei Hino junto a esa Sonoko son unas malditas, de verdad te engañaron

\- ¿engañarme?

\- Si… debes hablar conmigo anota por favor

\- ¿Cómo sé que eres de confianza?

\- Se Michiru era amante de tu padre…y sé también que estás enamorado de una joven japonesa llamada Serena Tsukino

\- Estaba- Seiya miente algo que Hotaru noto por el tono de voz casi cortada que uso- no me interesa esa mujer, Serena Tsukino es parte de mi pasado

\- No lo es… Seiya, de verdad cree en mi

\- Está bien… iré a donde me digas….

Seiya anota el lugar donde Hotaru dice que debe hablar con ella, al anotarlo le dice a Mimete que se vaya, esta accede y se queda pensando en su querido ángel que capaz ahora este con ese tal Diamante…lo que lo llenaba de rabia y dolor…

….

Mina estaba acostada junto a su pequeña, Artemisa había nacido sana y fuerte y en el tiempo indicado, el nacimiento de la pequeña provoco que Yaten volviera con Mina, como había dicho Serena se le iba a pasar, porque él la amaba y entendió al fin que no era su culpa todo lo que había pasado, lo que si le pidió que fuera sincera con el pasando cualquier cosa que involucrara a su familia, a lo que ella accedió, Mina miraba a su pequeña quien había heredado los ojos verdes de su padre y por lo que veía su pelo plateado, ¡de ella no tenía nada!, cuando sin darse cuenta ve a Serena entrar llorando y la abraza:

\- Perdóname Mina…

\- ¿Qué pasa amiga?

\- Yo… al final espere lo del periodo… hace 1 semana me debía llegar la menstruación

\- Justo antes de venir a conocer a Artemisa, no sé porque me anime a realizarme el test de embarazo y…

\- ¿Si?

\- Estoy embarazada

\- ¡Serena!

\- ¡qué voy hacer! ¡cómo le diré a mi hijo que tiene un padre incestuoso! Y lo peor es que mi papa, pensara que vine acá a solo acostarme con un fulano, no llevo ni casi tres meses acá…

\- Debes hablar con él…además estoy segura que es una trampa, y deberías haber averiguado porque estaba enojado contigo, porque es raro que no haya intentado buscarte en este tiempo…

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros…piensa en tu hijo…

\- ….

Serena se queda pensando y ve su vientre, se lo acaricia, en cierto modo ese hijo era producto del hombre que amaba, ella aun lo amaba con su alma, y tal vez Mina tenía razón y debía hablar con él… ya debía tener como un mes de embarazo más o menos…. Estaba decidida… hablaría con Seiya

…..

Seiya no entendía quien podría cortejar una reunión en una biblioteca, ¡eso era algo muy extraño!, pero bueno decide asistir, cuando una chica blanca, de cabello muy negro, de no más de 18 años le dirige la palabra:

\- Seiya

\- ¿tú eres Hotaru?

\- Si…

\- Nunca te vi en las reuniones sociales donde se encontraba Chiba

\- No me gustan esas cosas, mi hermano entiende, desde que quedamos huérfanos él se ha dedicado a mí y bueno ahora a su hermosa familia, me alegro que haya dejado a Rei y aunque suene cruel, te hizo un favor

\- ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Acompáñame…

Hotaru lleva a Seiya a una parte de la biblioteca que estaba bastante apartada de los demás, estaba atrás de unos libros, se encontraba una pequeña mesita y unas sillas:

\- Aquí aprovecho de leer, he traído a mi sobrina, aunque es muy pequeña aun….

\- No quiero ser ofensivo, pero no me interesa la felicidad de Chiba…

\- Pues todo lo que paso con Rei, nunca pensé que caería tan bajo

\- De eso me doy cuenta…yo la amaba…pero ahora yo…olvídalo

\- Estás enamorado de esa otra chica ¿no?

\- Pero ella no se merece mi amor… ¡ya está con otro! Al igual que Rei, todas me hacen lo mismo, hasta Lita Kino

\- Supe que está embarazada de Andrew y que volverá, hablo con Haruka

\- Yo con Haruka ya no hablo… es una desgraciada igual que todos los demás

\- Deberías reconsiderar lo que piensas Seiya…sobretodo de Serena

\- ¿la conoces en persona?

\- No, pero se lo que le hizo Rei junto a Sonoko para que la dejaras

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es Seiya, fue un plan de Rei eso que se acostara con Diamante…

Seiya sentía una puntada en su corazón, ¡cómo era posible!, si era así, entonces su bombón si lo quería y no lo había usado como Rei:

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es así?

\- Porque Diamante me lo confeso

\- ¿Cómo te lo confeso?

Hotaru estaba muy seria, a lo que Seiya pensó lo peor:

\- ¿te acóstate con él o qué?

\- Nada de eso, él es muy amigo de mi hermano y pues lo invito a nuestra casa, tomo mucho y confeso que te había hecho eso, porque saliste a colación con Rei

\- ¡cómo se han de haber reído de mí!

\- No creas eso, mi hermano jamás se rio de ti

\- Si claro…

\- Pues dijo que se juntaron con Rei para idear un plan, Sonoko también la ayudo para ver las direcciones de Serena y tuya, localizaron un lugar adecuado para efectuar su fechoría, el plan era que ella se acostaba con Diamante, los vieras y pensaras lo peor de ella, pero las cosas no salieron de ese modo…

\- ¿Cómo fueron?

\- Serena llego al lugar pensando que eras tú, y vio a Diamante, quien empezó a cortejarla, pero ella se rehusó, incluso esa parte la conto con mucha rabia porque de verdad le gusto Serena, decía que era una chica preciosa y que eras un hombre afortunado….

\- ….. prosigue

\- Luego de eso, al ver que Serena no quería, intento poco menos que violarla

En esa parte Seiya sintió una rabia y un dolor increíble, que no podía imaginar, quería matar a ese Diamante:

\- Si contaba que estaba sacándole el sostén y Serena forcejeo y forcejeo, por suerte no alcanzo a tocarla, pero si a besarla por la fuerza

\- Ese mal nacido…

\- y entonces apareció Rei quien golpeo a Serena en la cabeza, le dijo a Diamante que no podía hacer eso porque los podía denunciar por violación, entonces ella la desnudo y el que ya estaba casi desnudo se sacó toda la ropa para fingir que habían estado juntos para cuando tu llegaras los vieras, pensando que te encontrarías con Serena para estar juntos…

\- aun no puedo creer…matare a ese infeliz

\- espera Seiya

\- maldito Diamante y esa perra de Rei

Seiya sale enfurecido mientras Hotaru trata de seguirlo, pero este salió tan rápido que no pudo alcanzarlo…

\- parece que debí ser un poco más discreta…

….

Diamante, Rei y Sonoko se encontraban en el departamento de la peli-negro, estaban discutiendo porque Diamante quería intentar algo con Serena, Rei le decía que tuviera cuidado porque podían saber su plan frustrado y con eso perdería para siempre al chico Kou.

Diamante como estuvo tan borracho en esa reunión con los Chiba no recordaba que había dicho todo, cuando sienten que alguien toca la puerta de una manera muy agresiva, Rei quien no tenía mucama a esa hora abre, cuando ve a Seiya echo un demonio, nunca lo había visto así:

\- sé que ese maldito gusano hasta aquí

\- Seiya, ¡contrólate!

\- Porque Rei- toma a Rei de manera agresiva de los codos- porque ¡porque le hicieron eso a mí bombón!

\- Es… ¿de qué hablas?

\- Como de que hablo, ¡sé que fue todo un plan de ustedes tres para separarnos!

\- Yo… ¡quién te dijo eso!

\- La hermana de Chiba

\- ¿Hotaru? Ahora que recuerdo…- Rei mira a Diamante- tú me constaste que fuiste para allá, ¡que les contaste!

\- Yo no conté nada

Seiya suelta a Rei y va directo a Diamante dándole un golpe certero en la cara, luego de eso lo lanza al suelo golpeándolo sin parar, Rei y Sonoko pedían que se detuviera Seiya pero no era posible, Rei estaba asustada, nunca vio a Seiya de esa manera y con esos ojos tan llenos de ira y odio, era una expresión que jamás olvidaría….

Diamante logro solo darle un golpe en la cara sacándole un poco de sangre, fueron tantos los golpes de Seiya que este cayo inconsciente, Rei y Sonoko se abrazan cuando Seiya las mira directamente:

\- Escúchenme muy bien ustedes dos, vuélvanse a meter con mi bombón, que les juro que esa vez no me importara que sean mujeres, y escúchenme

Seiya se les acerca a sus caras:

\- Las mato

\- Si Seiya entendemos- Sonoko abrazaba a Rei llorando, estaba más asustada que Rei

\- No quiero volver a ver sus horribles caras nunca más en mi vida

\- Si te juro que nunca más te molesto- dice Rei tragando saliva

Seiya les lanza una última mirada demoniaca y se va cerrando la puerta con mucha agresividad, Rei y Sonoko miran la cara de Diamante que queda completamente desfigurada…

…..

Serena deseaba llamar a Seiya pero estaba muy asustada, y ya era de muy noche, tal vez ya la había olvidado con otra mujer, cuando de repente recibe un mensaje de whatsapp, aún mantenía el contacto de Seiya, pero estaba segura que la bloqueo en esos casi dos meses que no lo veía:

"estoy abajo en el auto- Seiya"

Mensaje frio y cortante, Serena baja algo molesta y ve que llueve con fuerza con lo que se moja y su ropa se le adhiere al cuerpo, llevaba un vestido azul algo ajustado y pensaba que Seiya la vería así, pero eso no importaba, aun no encontraba el auto, cuando prenden las luces y puedo reconocerlo, se acerca y toca la ventana del copiloto y Seiya le abre sin decir palabras:

\- Seiya, ¡cómo me mandas un mensaje así!

\- ….

\- Te advierto que deberás tener más cuidado para la próxima

\- …..

\- Me escuchas Seiya

Seiya prende la radio del auto y se detiene en una canción de un grupo llamado No Doubt llamada Dont Speak, una canción bastante antigua pero que pasaba cualquier época como buena:

\- ¿Por qué colocas la radio?

\- ….

\- Seiya habla- Serena le toca un hombro, cuando Seiya la mira a los ojos y toca su mentón

\- No permitiré que nunca te hagan daño

\- ….- Serena se sonroja

\- Bombón, te amo

Seiya besa a Serena con pasión y le toca un muslo, ella se deja querer por él, mientras sentía que tocaba sus pechos, al contacto él logra mojarse también y Seiya le dice:

\- Quiero que vuelvas a ser mía, mi amado ángel

Seiya le comienza a desabrochar los botones del vestido, cuando la música de la radio, la compañía de la lluvia y una desolada ciudad a oscuras, los acompañan…

 **Como ven las cosas se logran aclarar, pero aún queda una loca de patio, Kakyuu, ¿Qué hará cuando se entere que Serena está embarazada de su estrella azul? Eso lo veremos en los últimos capítulos: D, espero sus comentarios y estar agradando a mí querida Annie**

 **Espero terminarlo esta semana**

 **Saludos!**


	12. El impulso del engaño

Capítulo 12: El impulso del engaño

Rápidamente Seiya y Serena se encontraban en el departamento de Seiya, cuando este la deposita en su cama, dándole besos en su rostro y cuello:

\- Bombón, ya se todo lo que paso

\- El que debería darme explicaciones eres tu

\- Hablemos después quiero estar contigo, hace mucho que no te poseo como en ese viaje

Seiya desabotona la camisa de Serena pudiendo ver sus formados pechos blancos y succiona sus pezones con pasión, lo que a Serena deja en éxtasis, sin poder respirar.

Los dos se sacan lo que les queda de ropa rápidamente, cuando Serena va directamente al miembro de Seiya succionándolo sin parar, Seiya sentía que estaba en el paraíso, luego de eso Serena comienza a masturbarlo y Seiya le dice:

\- Bombón, parece que ese tiempo fue necesario para algo tan fantástico

\- Deja de decir cosas idiotas

Seiya coloca a Serena contra la pared y ella encorva sus piernas contra su trabajada y gran espalda, cuando Seiya se introduce dentro de ella con fuerza y sin parar, lo que provoca fuertes gemidos en Serena, dejándola en éxtasis.

Mientras tanto seguía lloviendo en New York

…..

Rei asistía a Diamante quien se mantenía muy mal herido:

\- Maldito Seiya, esto no se quedara así

\- Yo no volveré a molestar a Seiya, me da miedo que me haga algo a mí para la próxima

\- Yo no me quedare así, además esa chica me gusto, ¡debe ser mía!

\- Estás loco, ¡Seiya te matara!

\- Eso son amenazas, me encontró en un momento desprevenido, yo me voy, ya no hago tratos contigo porque no entiendes, nos vemos hasta nuevo aviso, ¡Serena será mía!

\- Espera

Diamante se va de la casa de Rei, cuando Sonoko aparece con el celular en la mano, por lo que se veía estaba alguien al otro lado de la línea y le dice a Rei:

\- Rei, adivina quién es

\- Ahora no estoy para nadie

\- Es Kakyuu

\- ¿Kakyuu?

\- Quiere hablar contigo

Rei contesta cuando escucha la chillona voz de Kakyuu:

\- ¡TU SABES DONDE ESTA MI AMADO SEIYA!

\- Hoy vino, ya me canse, ¡te lo regalo!

\- ¿A que fue a tu departamento?, ya sabes que él y yo…

\- Ay Kakyuu no nací ayer, sé que nunca paso nada, es obvio, además me entere que Seiya andaba en sus revolcones por ahí cuando está deprimido siempre lo hace, como todos…

\- Maldita…

\- No me llames más, yo no llamare más a Seiya ni lo buscare, ahora tendrás que luchar contra esa chica japonesa sola, porque dudo que el la haya olvidado…

\- ¡LA OLVIDARA!, ¡sé que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que yo soy la mujer de su vida!

Rei le corta a Kakyuu no quería seguir escuchándola, cuando comienza a llorar, Sonoko la consuela:

\- Me equivoque Sonoko, hice todo mal, ¡deja a Seiya y estoy pagando las consecuencias!, desde ahora el tema de Seiya se terminó, me iré a Hawái.

\- Yo me caso con Rubeus en un mes, sé que a lo mejor no es el momento para decírtelo

\- No te preocupes, yo estaré en tu boda como dama de honor

\- Gracias amiga

Rei sigue llorando y pensando que lo mejor es irse y olvidar, reparar daños y comenzar denuevo

…

Seiya le unta crema por todo el cuerpo a Serena lamiéndole todo el cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta su trasero, dándole unas tiernas palmadas a este, Serena hizo lo mismo con Seiya dándole un toque en su entrepierna volviéndole a succionar su miembro.

Cuando ya estabas exhaustos del increíble sexo que pasaron decidieron conversar:

\- Ahora podemos hablar, nos quitamos todas las ganas- le dice Serena

\- Supe que no me engañaste con Diamante

\- Pues tú con Kakyuu no lo hiciste mal, ¿Quién es Diamante?

\- Pues es el tipo que se casó con Kakyuu, realizaron un plan por eso yo me enoje y no quise hablar contigo

\- Ahhh, ahora entiendo todo, pero debiste ser más claro conmigo… ¡te vi con Kakyuu!

\- Eso fue un plan, tu sabes que jamás me acostaría con Kakyuu

\- Pues no sé, te veías muy feliz con ella

\- Ella me sedujo, no lo niego pero no pasó nada…

\- Ya veo… debo decirte algo importante Seiya

\- ¿Qué cosa?

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Seiya, era Yaten quien debía hablar algo muy urgente con él, a pesar del caos familiar debía afrontar esto, así que decide juntarse con Yaten:

\- Bombón, yo ahora saldré, si quieres te quedas aquí…

\- Yo debía decirte algo…

\- Después, ahora debo salir, quédate aquí, te dejo copia de llave.

Seiya se viste y sale rápidamente, Serena se queda en la cama de Seiya desnuda tapándose con la sabana, cuando toca su vientre, quería que Seiya supiera que tendrían un hijo, estaba emocionada por eso, sabía que las cosas serían mucho más hermosas con un hijo, aunque debía decirle a su papa y familia lo que pasaba…

…..

Seiya llega rápidamente al departamento de Yaten, este se encontraba destrozado, cuando Seiya no entendía muy bien que pasaba:

\- Sé que he sido un desgraciado por desaparecer, pero debes entender…

\- Entiendo tu postura, y además las cosas obviamente no serían igual…

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Mi padre echo a mi madre de la casa e instalo a esa mujerzuela a vivir con el

\- ¿Qué?

\- Para que veas, nosotros pensamos que no pasaría ya que el necesitaba de mama en algunos negocios, pero mi padre se arriesgó por esa mujer y decidió despojarse de las acciones y quedarse con lo que es suyo, en este caso la casa y el 50% de la empresa

\- Eso está permitido por la ley

\- Mi madre esta con Taiki y está muy mal, lo otro es que supimos es que Michiru está embarazada de mi padre, pero estamos con dudas

\- ¿dudas?

\- Pensamos que ese hijo también podría ser tuyo…

….

Serena se despierta en la mañana pensando que vería a Seiya junto a ella, pero no, no había llegado, es por eso que pensó que tal vez era un problema grave y era obvio con todo lo que se supo de su padre, cuando en ese momento recibe un llamado, se da cuenta que era de la clínica donde se realizó exámenes de embarazo, como a veces los test no son tan seguros, los exámenes de sangre son más efectivos:

\- Buenos días, con la señorita Serena Tsukino

\- Si hola

\- Somos de la clínica donde se hizo los exámenes

\- Ohhh si, ya pedí hora para la ecografía

\- Necesitamos que venga hablar con el doctor, esperemos sea hoy mismo,

\- Ahhh si…

\- La esperamos

Serena no entendía que estaba pasando, cuando decide ir hablar con el doctor en la tarde, este la recibe en su oficina y le dice:

\- Señorita Serena Tsukino

\- Si

\- Quería decirle los resultados de sus exámenes

\- Si….

\- Si, usted no está embarazada,

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, lo que usted de verdad tiene es un cuadro de anemia, esta algo delicada en ese sentido, es por ello que deberá comenzar una dieta más rigurosa

\- ….

\- Espero no haberle ocasionado problemas o tal vez estaba ilusionada

\- No se preocupe

\- A veces los test de embarazo no son tan concretos, por eso estuvo bien que se realizara un examen de sangre

\- ….., está bien, gracias por avisarme

\- Que este muy y buen día

Serena sale llorando de la consulta, de verdad ya estaba ilusionada al ver que Seiya había vuelto con ella, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, tal vez no era el momento, a pesar de ello no podía contener su pena…

….

Seiya vuelve a su departamento, él no podía ser el padre del hijo de Michiru, sería el fin, abre la puerta y encuentra a Serena muy rara en un costado de la cama, este le da un tierno beso sin entender que pasaba con ella:

\- Seiya…

\- ¿si bombón?

\- Te gustaría ser padre

A Seiya se le desfigura la cara, ¡no podía ser que justo Serena le hablara del tema!:

\- Pues no sé, pero si fuera un hijo tuyo yo feliz

Serena se coloca a llorar cuando Seiya la abraza con ternura, no entendía que pasaba cuando se le ocurre una idea loca:

\- Sé que a lo mejor no es lo mejor, pero para subir el ánimo, ¿Qué te parece que salgamos a bailar?

\- … está bien

\- Si después de bailar podemos entretennos de otra manera

Seiya besa con más intensidad a Serena:

\- Y no te preocupes por la ropa, tengo unos vestidos guardados en un closet

\- ¿de tus aventuras?

\- No entremos en detalles

\- …..

\- Son unos vestidos de mi mama que dejaba aquí

\- Si claro

Serena se coloca un vestido negro con escote en la espalda y en la delantera, era apretado lo que dejaba su figura muy tentadora con unos zapatos con tacos y una gargantilla dorada adornando su cuello , mientras Seiya se coloca un camisa blanca con pantalones negros, Seiya queda embobado al ver a Serena vestida de esa manera:

\- Te ves hermosa- la atrae a su cuerpo

\- No me has dicho que paso con Yaten

\- Olvidémoslo, ahora vamos a pasarla bien- Seiya besa a Serena tocándole de manera coqueta un muslo

\- Nos vamos

Serena conduce mientras Serena no dejaba de pensar en lo de su hijo, miraba a Seiya tan contento que prefirió no contar lo que le paso, estaba pensando mejor que podrían tener un hijo después, le toca la mano a Seiya y lo mira con amor, cuando este la besa.

…..

Ya en la disco, Serena y Seiya no paraban de bailar y tomar tragos, incluso Serena estaba ya algo bebida, pero no le importaba, quería olvidar lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Seiya nota las miradas de los hombres con su bombón y se coloca muy celoso, abrazándola, ella le daba la espalda, cuando puede sentir el miembro de Seiya y le provoca un sonroja miento, este le dice al oído:

\- Quiero poseerte por esa parte otra vez

\- ¡Seiya que cosas dices!

\- Voy al baño, espérame aquí

Seiya se va al baño, cuando un hombre intersecta a Serena, era muy guapo, de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas, lo que la cautivo en un minuto, mas si estaba algo bebida, era Diamante que al verla quería aprovechar esta oportunidad, esta empeñado de que fuera suya esta noche:

\- Quieres bailar conmigo- Diamante podía notar que Serena no lo recordaba, así que tomo eso a su favor para seducirla nuevamente

\- Es que estoy con mi novio…

\- Solo será bailar un momento

\- Pero…

\- Vamos….

Serena baila con Diamante, sintiendo su respiración cerca, incluso pudo sentir como este le tocaba una de sus nalgas, cuando le da una cachetada, esto la marea aún más:

\- ¡qué te pasa!

Diamante se acerca más dándole un beso a Serena, esta queda en shock, el beso era apasionado introduciendo toda su lengua en su boca, como estaba algo bebida no logra reaccionar, pero sin algún motivo aparente le gusta el beso, besándolo sin ningún pudor, tocando su cabeza y cuello.

….

Seiya va saliendo del baño cuando ve a la persona que menos quería ver ahora, no era Kakyuu sino que Michiru:

\- Seiya tanto tiempo

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Creo que ya debes saber que paso, estoy segura que este hijo es tuyo

\- ¡estoy seguro que mientes!

\- Claro que no, además debo confesarte algo

\- Que

\- Al que amo es a ti, tu papa está muy viejo, el que me interesa eres tu

\- Cállate Michiru

Seiya forcejea con Michiru cuando aparece Kakyuu de la nada:

\- Tú y mi amada estrella azul

\- Kakyuu ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Seiya acepta que a la que amas es a mi

\- Cállate, él debe estar conmigo- Michiru le toma un brazo a Seiya

\- ¡Maldita Sirena!

Kakyuu se lanza encima de Michiru y comienzan a golpearse dejando un escándalo afuera del baño, llegando hasta los guardias de seguridad

….

Mientras tanto Diamante había logrado llevar a Serena a una parte apartada de la disco, Serena no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, tal vez era el trago, se sentía algo mareada, pero le había gustado el beso de Diamante, dándole besos el ya tocaba su cuerpo con mayor libertad, besando su cuello y tocando su trasero:

\- Tu y yo estamos destinados

\- No sé porque estoy haciendo esto

\- Déjate llevar por el momento

\- Tal vez tome mucho o algo

Diamante había logrado lo que quería, tener a la diosa de cabellos dorados para él, esta vez la besaba con libertad y había logrado hasta tocar su bendecido cuerpo, solo faltaba tenerla por completo, y es por eso que decide llevarla a los baños subterráneos de la disco.

…

Mientras tanto logran controlar a Kakyuu y Michiru, Seiya busca Serena sin encontrarla, le marca el celular pero sonaba apagado, no entendía como no podía encontrarla, cuando el guardia le dice a Seiya que se llevarían a esas dos a la comisaria, él dice que no tenía ningún interés en ayudarlas cuando aparece Haruka:

\- Seiya

\- Haruka

\- ¿Qué paso? Tal vez no quieras hablarme más, pero te extrañaba amigo…

\- No importa eso ahora, estoy buscando a bombón

\- ¿a la japonesa?

\- La has visto

\- No, pero al que vi fue a otro

\- ¿a quién?

\- A Diamante

…..

Diamante lleva a Serena al baño, cuando este podía sentir como otras parejas tenían sexo en ese lugar, Serena estaba casi sin sentidos pero algo podía darse cuenta, cuando Diamante cierra la puerta del baño que encontró desocupado:

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer?

\- Sé que en el fondo te gusto lo que estamos haciendo ¿no?

\- Pues no puedo negar que me gustas, pero si estoy algo bebida

\- Entonces no te molestara tener sexo conmigo ¿no?

\- ¿sexo?

\- Si, ¿nunca has tenido sexo en un baño de una disco?

\- Pues no…

\- ¡que aburrido es tu novio!

\- Es algo arriesgado, se puede prestar para gente voyerista, aunque no puedo negar que llama mi atención

\- Puedo cumplir esa fantasía tuya y si quieres podemos vernos denuevo

\- Pues si me gustaría hacerlo, no estoy tan bebida

\- Me parece bien

Diamante besa a Serena con intensidad y logra descubrir sus pechos, besándolos con pasión y succionándolos, Serena logra bajarle el cierre a Diamante y toca su pene, ¡parece que estaba bien dotado al igual que Seiya!, sin pensarlo no sentía culpa de lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho le estaba gustando.

Cuando Diamante logra bajarle las pantaletas con los dientes y decide penetrarla, Serena siente como si su cabeza estuviera en otro lugar, Diamante comienza a introducirse con más fuerza lo que la hace gemir escuchándose sus gemidos en el baño subterráneo.

Diamante lograba al fin lo que tanto deseaba, Serena ya era suya, y no fue con mucha dificultad, esperaba que no fuera solo esta ocasión, sino que varias mas...

Luego de eso, Serena decide vestirse con Diamante saliendo de ese lugar, ella se sentía completamente sobria, pero extrañamente no sentía culpa. Cuando Diamante le entrega su celular y le da un apasionado beso:

\- me llamas, fue algo increíble

Diamante se va y Serena busca a Seiya, a quien ve hablando con Haruka:

\- bombón

\- Seiya…

\- ¿Qué te paso?

\- Nada, solo que me sentí algo mal y salí a esa parte más tranquila

\- Debiste decirme…

\- Tu también desapareciste

\- Es que apareció Michiru y Kakyuu

\- Ya veo…

\- Bueno vamos a casa para pasarla bien…

\- Mejor llévame a mi casa

\- ¿

\- No me siento bien Seiya

\- Bueno

Haruka miraba con cara sospechosa a Serena, cuando puede ver desde otro costado a Diamante, ¿será posible?

….

Ya de otro día Serena pensaba en esa experiencia sexual con ese hombre desconocido, a pesar de que estaba algo bebida no le había desagradado en nada, así que marca el número y decide llamar:

\- ¿hola?

\- Hola diosa, ¿quieres que nos veamos?

\- Si… ¿puedes a las 16:00?

 **TAN! Un capitulo bien sexual o tal vez no XD, pues Annie me pidió que Serena esta vez fuera la que ande de andadas y lo hice, tal vez me pase un poco pero quería algo que fuera bien loco…**

 **Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero esto del término de la universidad me tiene loca x.x, como otras cosas más XD, así que espero escribir pronto otro capítulo de este fic que esta terminando…**

 **Saludos y no me odien xc**

 **Chau**


	13. El Asesinato

Capítulo 13: El Asesinato

Podía sentir esas manos en su cuerpo pero no eran del hombre que ella sentía amar o querer que hicieran el amor, todo en él era muy diferente al otro, pero algo podían tener en común: eran muy buenos amantes, solo que el hombre que ella consideraba amar era más dulce con ella, mientras que el hombre que la tocaba ahora era más salvaje en cierto modo. Se encontraba con Diamante teniendo sexo en el departamento de él, cuando se encontraron de denuevo se besaron apasionadamente y Diamante la llevo a su departamento, y se desvistieron rápidamente y ahora estaban cogiendo sin culpas ni pudores.

Serena sentía como Diamante tocaba su cuerpo con desesperación, como si nunca hubiera tocado a otra mujer, podía sentir como sus manos rodeaban cada parte de ella, no se sentía mal, pero aun así creía que a lo mejor sería la última vez que vería a este hombre, para ella era una especie de "aventura", cuando era una simple estudiante de preparatoria era una virginal muchacha que solo buscaba solucionar su vida, su hermano no pudo con su enfermedad y su padre estaba con la esperanzas puestas en ella para que estudiara y pudiera tener una vida mejor, pero ahora el escenario de su vida era diferente, puesto que ahora estaba fornicando con un tipo que conoció solo ayer, ¿y los planes?, ¿se iban al tacho de la basura?

Diamante introducía su miembro con más intensidad y Serena solo gritaba no sabía si de placer o de dolor, ¿por qué estaba engañando a Seiya?, esa pregunta se la estaba tratando de responder no cuando lo engaño en la disco, sino cuando se dirigía a su segundo encuentro con Diamante. Pensaba que podían ser las mentiras que rodeaban su relación, el aburrimiento de la actitud de Seiya de no ser claro a veces, el que no esté embarazada la libero de cierto modo y podía hacer esto sin tantas culpas, la desagradable presencia de Kakyuu, ¡no sabía cuál de todas esas razones eran!, o a lo mejor eran todas en realidad.

Diamante posiciona a Serena contra la pared y decide introducirse en su parte trasera con la misma fuerza que lo hacía por su entrepierna, subía cada vez la energía y Serena seguía sintiendo ese placer o dolor que no podía explicar, Diamante sentía que triunfaba con esto, lo que tanto quería se hacía realidad y en sus adentros se reía de Seiya, pues era el hombre más engañado: por Rei, por Michiru y ahora Serena.

Después de eso la puso en la cama para seguir haciendo esa posición, fueron alrededor de 20 minutos de ese sexo y Serena quedo agotada en la cama, cuando Diamante se le acerca a su rostro:

\- Eres fabulosa mi diosa dorada

Serena no entendía que estaba haciendo con ese tipo, pero seguía sin sentir culpa y en el fondo le gustaba como era el sexo con él, pero algo de repente en ella sintió algo de vacío, cuando de repente en vez de a Diamante ve a Seiya lo que la hace reaccionar:

\- Debo irme

\- ¿pero por qué? Estaba pensando que tuviéramos sexo todo el día

\- Tengo clases

\- Pero mi diosa dorada, estemos más tiempo juntos

Diamante le da besos en el cuello y un agarrón a uno de sus pechos, pero Serena no sintió nada, y lo saca de encima, se ducha y sale con una toalla puesta, estaba decidida a vestirse, cuando Diamante se coloca más agresivo con ella:

\- Tienes que quedarte conmigo

\- No lo hare, te dije que tengo clases, y a todo esto aún no me dices tu nombre

\- Debiste haberte preocupado de eso antes de fornicar conmigo, yo te vi muy a gusto cuando tuvimos sexo casual en el baño

\- Creo que es mejor que no nos veamos mas

La cara de Diamante se desfigura y se transforma cuando toma de una muñeca a Serena:

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Lo que oyes!, ya te dije que tengo novio

\- No puedes salirme con eso ahora, ¡acabamos de tener sexo casi salvaje y me sales con eso! ¡te haces la santa ahora!

\- No digo eso, pero para mí esto fue solo una experiencia sexual, nada más… ¡déjame vestirme!

\- Maldita zorra

Diamante coloca a Serena encima de la cama con la intensión de obligarla a tener sexo con él, le saca la toalla y comienza besar su cuello y tocar sus pechos con deseo, Serena sentía asco y miedo y comienza a forcejear con el:

\- Y para que sepas, me llamo Diamante ¿te suena?- Diamante lame el cuello de Serena mientras ella estaba asustada y forcejeando con fuerza

\- Tu eres

\- Asi es, soy el ex marido de Kakyuu y te engañamos con Rei esa vez para que Seiya te dejara

Con eso Serena comenzó a recordar esa escena que había olvidado, ¡estaba con su secuestrador y ni cuenta se dio!:

\- Esa vez te resististe, pero en la disco vi la oportunidad, ya eres mía y lo serás siempre

\- No, yo amo a Seiya

\- No lo creo, por algo estás conmigo ahora

\- Para mi fuiste solo algo loco, nada importante, ¡Seiya es mejor que tú!

\- Eso lo veremos

Serena tenía una expresión de terror en sus ojos, Diamante logra tenerla quieta para abusar de ella, Serena lloraba y sentía culpa de lo que había hecho, pensaba en Seiya, que llegara a salvarla, cuando de la nada abren la puerta:

\- ¡maldito infeliz!

\- ¿Qué?

Era Kakyuu que había llegado de la nada, el no entendía que hacia ahí, Kakyuu pudo notar que estaba con una mujer en la cama pero no lograba ver su rostro:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakyuu?

\- Ayer estuve en la comisaria con Michiru, y pues no creas que vine para que volvamos, nunca me importaste, siempre me diste asco

\- Que quieres

\- Ya veo que estas con alguien, aunque poco me importa, vine para advertirte algo

\- ¿Qué?

Serena estaba inmovilizada sin poder respirar, ¡si Kakyuu la veía era su fin!, ¿Qué podía hacer? Justo en ese momento Diamante decide correrse de la cama para colocarse el pantalón, cuando Serena por arte de reflejos coloca la toalla sobre su rostro para que Kakyuu no la viera, cosa que funciono, porque Kakyuu y Diamante salieron de la habitación, Diamante prefirió no decir nada, cuando cierra la puerta.

Serena nunca pensó que estaría agradecida de Kakyuu quien la salvo de ser violada por ese infeliz, decide vestirse rápidamente y esperar que pasaba cuando escucha los gritos de Kakyuu contra Diamante:

\- ¡deja de molestar a mi Seiya maldito!

\- Ese maldito siempre me arruina todo, no lo estoy molestando

\- ¡mentira!, me entere que querías arruinar su vida, la muy mendiga de Rei me llamo hoy antes de irse de viaje supuestamente espiritual para contarme lo que hacían los dos contra Seiya

\- ¡no sé de qué te quejas!, si eso era mejor para ti y quedarte con el ¿o no?

\- ¡pero era para favorecer a la tonta de Rei, no a mí!

\- Quiero que te vayas de aquí Kakyuu, ya no siento el amor que sentía por ti, ahora me das lastima, no te burlaras de mi como lo hacías antes

\- Ya verás que Seiya será mío para siempre.

Kakyuu se va indignada de ahí, cuando Serena abre la puerta, esta vez llevaba una lámpara para defenderse, Diamante le dice:

\- Me encargare de que Seiya sea el hombre más infeliz del planeta

Serena se queda muda y sale sin problemas, ya que Diamante solo la mira fijamente, Serena al salir de ahí comienza a llorar sin consuelo, no podía creer en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, necesitaba hablar con Seiya y decirle la verdad, si quería que las cosas funcionaran de verdad, sin mentiras ni engaños, ya que definitivamente era al único hombre que deseaba en su vida, seguía reflexionando mientras lloraba por las calles de New York.

…..

Seiya había decido hacerse los exámenes para determinar su paternidad, al final fue su padre quien pagó la fianza de las dos locas de Michiru y Kakyuu, su padre no se hizo presente sino un representante, en unos días estarían los exámenes de paternidad y sabría si es padre de esa criatura, debía decírselo a Serena para que las cosas funcionaran, la noto muy extraña ayer y tal vez era por su actitud.

Seiya cortó relación con Mimete y ella entendió, puesto que ella sabía que no podrían ser nada más que amigos con beneficios, también recibió un llamado de Rei contándole que no lo molestaría con Serena y que fueran felices, incluso Sonoko le pidió disculpas, ahora solo quedaba sacarse de encima a Kakyuu junto con Diamante que supo por Haruka que andaba por la disco, si se enteraba que le hacía algo a su bombón era capaz de matarlo el mismo. Cuando recibe un llamado de Taiki:

\- Seiya, me entere por Yaten que ahora estas ubicable

\- Sí, he decidido que no hacer las cosas de frente no soluciona nada, por eso ahora iré con la verdad…

\- Nuestra madre quiere hablar contigo

\- ….

\- Sé que no quieres verla, pero creo que queremos sanar heridas es necesario conversar

\- Muy bien… iré en dos horas allá

\- De acuerdo

Afrontar las cosas con verdad, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, puesto que las mentiras habían traído caos a su vida…

….

Serena estaba en clases cuando recordaba lo que había hecho con Diamante ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Seiya sin que la dejara?, debía hallar una forma de hacerlo. Cuando quedo de acuerdo con Mina de conversar, necesitaba contarle a su amiga lo que estaba pasando, puesto que tarde o temprano Seiya se iba a enterar de lo ocurrido.

Serena va al departamento de Mina y Yaten, cuando este le abre la puerta, su cara expresaba lo poco que le agradaba ella, pero se la aguantaba por lo de su hermano:

\- Vine a ver a Mina

\- Está en su habitación viendo a Artemisa

\- Miau- se asoma una gatita negra a saludar a Serena

\- ¿y esa gatita?

\- Es Luna, la trajimos para mascota de nuestra hija…

\- Ahhh

\- Pasa

Yaten va directamente a la cocina junto a Luna sin mirar a Serena, definitivamente no la soportaba, no podía hacer nada cuando va a la habitación de Mina abrir la puerta, cuando Yaten dice:

\- Lo que pase entre tú y Seiya no es de mi incumbencia, así que Mina no tiene por qué contarme, incluso ahora debo ir a ver algo

\- …

\- Adiós

¿Yaten poseía sentido de la intuición o qué?, el joven sale del departamento cuando Serena abre la puerta y ve a su amiga junto a su pequeña hija, sentía cierta envidia sana de ella, era tan feliz: una chica con su esposo guapo y que la amaba, un departamento de ensueño, viajes, proyectos juntos y su pequeña que solo aumentaba esa felicidad, pero creía que eso también era porque ellos no comenzaron con mentiras como si fue la relación con Seiya, incluso la mentira que oculto Mina sobre el padre de Yaten produjo problemas, pero se solucionaron, pero lo de ella, ¡lo de ella era aún peor!, ¿Qué podía hacer?:

\- Hola Mina

\- Serena, ya llegaste, cierra la puerta

\- Yaten salió

\- Ahhh ya veo, a lo mejor fue a comprar los ingredientes de la lasaña que le pedí

\- …. Se ve te ama mucho

\- Si es un hombre maravilloso, es…

Serena lloraba y Mina se le acerca para abrazarla:

\- ¿Qué pasa amiga?

\- Soy un asco

\- ¿por qué? ¿al final solucionaste las cosas con Seiya? Nunca supe que paso

\- Pues si…

\- ¡me alegro!

\- Pero ahora se podrán mal denuevo

\- Ahhhh

\- Yo…. Yo engañe a Seiya…

\- ¿Qué? ¡pero como!

\- Y eso no es lo peor

\- ¿hay algo peor?

\- Fue con Diamante, el ex marido de Kakyuu….

…

Seiya no podía ver directamente a los ojos a su madre, porque sentía mucha culpa y rabia, eran muchos sentimientos mezclados en un solo cuerpo y cabeza, que no sabía qué hacer, cuando ella habla, podía verla más demacrada y algo más vieja, se notaba que había llorado mucho:

\- Seiya, lamento el dolor que te provoque… me siento lo peor

\- No pienses eso mama…yo…

\- Hijo, perdóname- la madre de Seiya tocaba su rostro con ternura, no había sentido a su madre tan cercana en años- estuve muchos años solo preocupada de tu padre, los deje de lado, Taiki siempre fue más reservado y Yaten sumamente independiente, pero tu Seiya- miraba a Seiya a los ojos- eras más sensible y yo no lo vi por mis pensamientos egoístas.

\- Mama…

\- Tal vez si él no me hubiera dejado yo nunca hubiera pensado así, pero por lo menos esto sirvió de algo, que es que ahora debo preocuparme de mis hijos, y si ese hijo de Michiru es tuyo, lo querré igual…

\- Mama…yo

Seiya llora como un niño y su madre lo abraza, mientras Taiki y Amy miran la escena al otro lado de la puerta:

\- Ahora solo queda firmar el divorcio, no importa que se quede con la mitad, lo importante es que nos deje tranquilos

\- Gracias mama

La madre de Seiya limpia sus lágrimas y vuelve abrazarlo…

…

Michiru se encontraba teniendo sexo con el padre de Seiya, ya estaba algo aburrida de él, ahora que lo tenía 100% del tiempo ya se le hacía monótono, a lo mejor era eso lo que le gustaba cuando comenzó la relación con el cuándo era apenas una adolescente, sentía que el que le gustaba y le provoca deseos sexuales era Seiya, deseaba que ese hijo que esperaba fuera de él, cuando tenía a Suzuki encima de ella y le dice:

\- Suzuki, ¿Qué pasaría si este hijo es de Seiya y no tuyo?- Michiru mostraba sus pechos descubiertos y tenía unos sexys encajes en sus piernas

\- Pues, creo que no será mejor deshacerse de el

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, creo que es mejor eso, puede interrumpir nuestro amor

\- Debes saber que no te amo… yo… yo amo a Seiya

\- ¡deja de decir tonterías Michiru!

\- Es verdad, ya estás muy viejo y Seiya es joven y guapo y mucho mejor en la cama, esa vez te lo dije y es cierto

\- Michiru no me hagas esto

\- Es la verdad

\- Estas confundida, ahora que te parece que cenemos

Suzuki le da un intenso beso y ella acepta la invitación, no entendía como se tomaba esas declaraciones con tanta calma, cuando denuevo la posee, cosa que ya tenía aburrida a Michiru…

Salían de la mansión cuando aparece Kakyuu con una pistola apuntándolos:

\- ¡maldita zorra!

\- ¡Kakyuu!- gritan los dos

\- ¡supe que estas embarazada y hay una alta probabilidad que ese hijo sea de Seiya!

\- Kakyuu, ¿Qué haces hija?

\- Papa, eres un maldito zángano, lo que le hiciste a mi madre por esta perra no tiene nombre, además ¡ustedes siempre supieron que yo amaba a Seiya, porque no me dejaron que estuviéramos juntos!

\- Tú sabes que ese amor no puede ser, ¡tú eres su hermana!

\- ¡cállate!, ¡no vuelvas a decir eso!

\- Cálmate y dame esa pistola

Kakyuu lloraba cuando de la nada aparece Diamante, no se entendía que hacia ahí, pero apareció:

\- Kakyuu

\- ¿tú que haces aquí?

\- Señor Kou, me dijo que necesitaba hablar algo conmigo y me encuentro con esto, ¡Kakyuu eres demente!

\- ¿Qué tenías que hablar con este infeliz!

\- Eso no te incumbe Kakyuu, entrégame esa pistola

\- ¡no!

\- Kakyuu siempre estuviste loca- dice Diamante

\- Maldito, me obligaron a casarme contigo, siempre me diste asco tus besos, tus intentos de tener sexo, ¡todo en ti me da asco!, solo Seiya es el hombre que debe poseerme

\- Deja de ser tan estúpida, Seiya jamás se enamorara de ti porque ama a la chica japonesa

\- ¡no oses hablar de esa rata!

\- Y para que sepas, me acosté con ella, ahora entiendo porque Seiya la ama

Todos quedan en shock ante las palabras de Diamante, Kakyuu se queda pálida, tenía en su poder una forma de que Seiya se olvidara para siempre de Serena:

\- Para que veas Kakyuu

\- Y se ve lo malo que eres porque estaría contigo ¿o no?

\- Tarde o temprano ella se quedara conmigo, pero lo que si nunca pasara es que Seiya se acueste contigo, ¿porque sabes lo que él siente por ti? ¡asco! ¡mucho asco!

\- Cállate, nunca me hiciste feliz

\- ¡Siente repulsión, mucha repulsión!

Diamante confiado de que Kakyuu nunca dispararía, nunca pensó que esta le dispararía 5 disparos certeros provocando su muerte, Michiru al ver eso grita y se desmaya, Kakyuu sin pensarlo quiere dispararle cuando Suzuki lo impide y Kakyuu sin chistar le da 5 disparos más, cuando iba disparar a Michiru siente que alguien se acerca en un auto y decide correr.

Eran Amy y Taiki quienes ven la escena junto a Hikaru que iban a hablar a los acuerdos que llegarían, nunca avisaron que irían y que se encontrarían con esto, Hikaru a pesar de todo abraza a Suzuki y llora… ¿Quién lo había hecho?...

Taiki se da cuenta que su padre y Diamante están muertos, cuando Amy se acerca a Michiru para ver si estaba con vida, lo que los alegra, ya que estaba embarazada y vio algo muy chocante.

Deciden llamar a una ambulancia y la policía:

\- ¡Amy llama a la policía y tu mama a la ambulancia!, yo me comunicare con Yaten y Seiya

\- Ok- dice Amy

Su madre seguía sin consuelo, mientras se trataba de pensar quien pudo hacer esto…

….

Serena al fin se había encontrado con Seiya, estaban en la oscuridad dándose besos apasionados, mientras ella sentía sus trabajados pectorales,ya que tenía la camisa desabrochada y ella aprovechaba de besarlo, amaba todo el cuerpo de Seiya, no quería que estuviera lejos, cuando ella le dice:

\- Seiya debo decirte algo- mientras se besaban

\- Bombón, dejemos eso para después

\- Es que…yo…

Seiya siente el teléfono y se da cuenta que es Taiki:

\- Taiki, ¿le paso algo a mama?

\- No

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Papa y Diamante…los mataron

 **XD como ven Kakyuu se desquicio completamente y mato a esos dos, ya solo quedan dos capítulos para el gran final, sé que a lo mejor el capítulo pasado no haya gustado en cierto punto por un review que vi, pero yo escribo lo que me piden y bueno así son las cosas en este mundo de fanfic, sino le gusta no lea XD**

 **Saludos!**


	14. La decepción

Capítulo 14: La decepción

Flashback

\- ¿COMO QUE HICISTE QUE?

\- Si engañe a Seiya con el ex esposo de Kakyuu

\- Serena, pero es que…aun no me lo creo

\- Creo que me he vuelto una mujer fácil

\- Pues no sé qué pensaste

\- Lo peor es que tuvimos sexo algo salvaje

\- Serena

\- Pero solo fueron dos veces, una en el baño de una disco y la otra en su departamento

\- Serena… ¿Qué harás?

\- Decirle a Seiya, no puedo seguir con la mentira

\- Espero el te perdone

Justamente Seiya la telefonea

Fin flashback

\- Diamante y Suzuki están muertos

Serena no entendía que estaba pasando, justamente al escuchar esa afirmación en su cabeza recuerda lo que hablo con Mina unas horas antes, el hombre con el que fue infiel estaba muerto y lo peor es que lo mataron, ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?:

\- Bombón ¿estás bien?

\- Seiya, si…

\- Los mataron, fueron cinco disparos para cada uno, fue a sangre fría- dice Taiki tratando de tener calma

\- ¿Cómo esta…Michiru?- Seiya estaba preocupado, más si ese hijo que espera puede ser suyo

\- Ella está bien… lo bueno es que no perdió él bebe, ella vio todo, así que el asesino tendrá poco de andar suelto

\- Ya veo…

\- Seiya necesito hablar contigo

\- Ahora no bombón, estamos en un momento delicado, cuando las cosas estén más clamadas podemos hacerlo, a pesar de todo mataron a mi papa….

\- Perdóname Seiya, iré a tomar aire

Serena sale de ahí y Seiya solo la observa de lejos:

….

Kakyuu corría sin descanso, estaba llena de sangre de su padre sobre su cuerpo, ya que los disparos a él fueron más cercanos, logra encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, comienza a llorar pensando en lo que había hecho, con eso saca algo que siempre mantenía con celo y protección: una foto de ella y Seiya cuando ella tenía 8 años y el 17 años, ella siempre supo que lo amaba, besa la foto con amor:

\- Serás mío Seiya, mío, mío, ninguna perra te apartara de mi lado, sé que entenderás y te darás cuenta que debes estar a mi lado y si no es conmigo prefiero, prefiero que nos vayamos los dos al infierno…

Kakyuu mira su pistola pensando en un maquiavélico plan si es que Seiya nunca estaría con ella:

\- Ahora sé que esa rata japonesa no es una santa como hacía creer, con lo que se, sé que la dejara y podrá estar conmigo, se consolara conmigo…

Kakyuu toca sus pechos y decide bajar a su parte intima, se comienza a masturbar pensando en Seiya, como lo hacía hace muchos años… si estaba demente de amor, y no descansaría

\- Mi cuerpo solo debe ser tuyo, solo tuyo….

….

Yaten estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, cuando Mina se le acerca preocupada:

\- Yaten…

\- Esto me tiene muy mal, es increíble que todo lo que creí de mi familia era mentira…

\- Mi amor, este mal momento pasara, sé que estaremos tranquilos pronto.

\- Por lo menos sabremos pronto quien fue el que mato a mi papa, ya que Michiru vio todo

\- Esperemos que despierte pronto

\- A pesar de que fue un asco, era mi papa

\- Mi Yaten…

Yaten se acerca a Mina a abrazarla y comienza a llorar, eso descoloco a Mina que nunca vio asi a su platinado:

\- A lo mejor fui un egoísta por no haber tratado de recordar lo que paso, Seiya vivió todo eso solo, no me siento bien…

\- No es tu culpa amor, todo se fue de las manos, eran muy niños, tu solo trataste de olvidar ese episodio y te funciono, a diferencia de Seiya que estaba atormentado por algo que no recordaba de manera nítida, pero pensemos que eso no tuvo nada que ver contigo

\- Si tienes razón…

\- Arriba el animo

\- Por lo menos me alegra que él bebe de Michiru está bien…

\- Si eso es lo importante, que ese ser indefenso esta fuera de peligro…

…

Serena se encontraba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo le diría a Seiya que Diamante y ella tuvieron sexo, sabía que él le había hecho mucho daño también, pero eso no justificaba nada lo que le hizo, ¿Cómo decírselo sin perderlo? Ahora que estaba muerto el tipo no significaba mucho peligro, pero la culpa la mantendría siempre si no se lo decía, en ese momento Seiya aparece por detrás de su espalda colocándole su chaqueta, ya hacía algo de frio y estaban afuera, él le pasa un café, Serena no podía mantenerse adentro, se atormentaba más:

\- En ese momento estoy tranquilo, yo no quería a mi padre…

\- ….

\- Sabes- mirando el cielo oscuro con una inmensa luna- siempre me sentí atormentado por el recuerdo que no podía definir, nunca pensé que terminaría acostándome con la misma mujer de mi padre y lo peor es que por ese recuerdo le tenía miedo y le hacía caso en todo creyendo que así podría recordarlo de manera nítida, pero me di cuenta que lo pudo descubrir de una manera contraria…

\- Si te entiendo, igual yo no he llamado a mi padre en todo este tiempo… he sido una ingrata

\- Tu padre se ve que es un gran hombre

\- Ni que lo digas, siempre estuvo preocupado por mí y mi hermano fallecido…

\- Tu hermano se veía como un ser muy puro

\- Si yo soy todo lo contrario

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Seiya- Serena llora mientras mira a los ojos zafiro de su amado, a quien ha mentido, engañado y tal vez nunca pueda recuperar al saber la verdad- yo

Seiya besa Serena con pasión, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el departamento de este, Seiya comienza a desvestir a Serena lamiéndole todo el cuerpo hasta su intimidad, Serena sentía el éxtasis, mientras ella besaba su tonificado pecho sin parar, cuando decide lamerle la espalda:

\- Amo tu espalda Seiya

\- Sigue haciéndolo bombón

Serena llega a los cachetes de Seiya y los lame dándoles unas pequeñas mordidas, cuando Seiya se levanta y le da succiona los pezones por largo rato, Seiya da vuelta a Serena y le da placer por su parte posterior:

\- Tenía muchas ganas de repetir esto bombón

\- Sigue, sigue

Estuvieron practicando eso por 15 minutos, cuando decide entrar por su entrepierna por más de 10 minutos, Serena no daba más que siente un increíble orgasmo al igual que Seiya, cuando en ese momento Seiya le dice algo que la descoloca:

\- Es increíble como convertí a mi ángel en una leona en la cama

Serena con eso recordó el sexo casi salvaje con Diamante, pero prefirió calmarse y continuar esa maratónica noche de sexo con Seiya

…..

Ya el servicio forense tenía los resultados y se determinó el asesinato, se decidió cremar al padre de los Kou, Diamante no tenía más que una hermana llamada Karmesite que no sentía mas que desprecio por su hermano, pero por tramites tuvo que ir a retirar el cuerpo, no dijo nada y se fue tranquila sin dar declaraciones, terminándose así cualquier lazo con Diamante.

La madre de los chicos estaba más tranquila, y con la muerte de su esposo ella recuperaba el poder de todo, decidió dejar a Taiki como el apoderado de los bienes, lo que Seiya y Yaten aceptaron.

Michiru logro despertar luego de dos días, y en ese instante ya se sabían los resultados de los exámenes, se determinó que el padre del hijo era Suzuki, Michiru con el momento difícil que vivió prefirió quedarse tranquila y no molestar a Seiya, se había dado cuenta que amaba a ese hombre y no podía creer que ya no estaba, se sentía una tonta que pudo recién notarlo más con esta horrible tragedia, ella aún seguía en la clínica, pero estable y fuera de peligro, cuando se deciden los Kou ir a visitarla, cuando Seiya le dice:

\- Michiru

\- Seiya quiero que me disculpes, no te molestare más, con todo esto- Michiru llora

\- No te preocupes, ahora solo queda cuidar de nuestro hermano…

\- Muchas gracias

\- No te perdonamos, pero ese ser no tiene la culpa- dice Yaten

\- Así es solo pensamos en nuestro hermano- dice Taiki

\- Estaré en reposo por lo que me dijo el doctor, por un tiempo…

\- Ahora que no hay peligro, necesitamos que nos digas quien hizo eso, ¿Quién mato a mi padre?- le pregunta Yaten algo ofuscado

Michiru los mira muy callada, lo que los coloca nerviosos, ella piensa un momento y habla:

\- Fue Kakyuu

…..

Serena se alistaba para ir a universidad cuando siente el timbre, para su sorpresa era una mujer con una capucha negra encima, solo logra divisarle un Rush rojo que se le hacía muy familiar:

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

En ese momento la mujer comienza a ahorcar a Serena y la pone contra una mesa que había en el pequeño departamento que rentaba Serena, cuando le coloca una pistola en la cien, estaba con sangre:

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres?- la expresión de horror de Serena no podía disimularla, estaba aterrada

\- Soy tu peor pesadilla rata japonesa, más encima eres una maldita ramera

\- Ahhhh

\- Sé que te follaste al asqueroso de Diamante y me imagino que tipo de sexo tuvieron, ese tipo se acostaba con prostitutas porque yo nunca en mi vida deje que me tocara, una vez sentí sus labios y sentí repulsión, casi lo mato y con esas tipas hacía de todo, te debió colocar en todas las posiciones posibles

Serena solo traga saliva, ¡no podía ser!, la mujer se saca la capucha:

\- Soy yo, Kakyuu maldita prostituta

….

Los Kou quedaron en shock por las palabras de Michiru, que decidieron que Seiya llamara a su hermana ya que sabían que ella estaba obsesionada con el:

\- Kakyuu perdió el juicio- dice Taiki

\- Hace mucho lo perdió, nuestros padres no tomaron de verdad su problema, ella debió estar en tratamiento siempre, no solo dos años como lo estuvo cuando niña

\- Espero que no vaya a…

Yaten y Taiki pensaron lo mismo, ¿Sería posible? Seiya se intenta comunicar con Kakyuu, mientras sus hermanos le dicen:

\- Seiya, ¿Sabes dónde está Serena?- dice Taiki

\- Iba a clases- dice Seiya- esta no me contesta

\- Seiya, creemos que Serena corre peligro- dice Yaten- creo que debes advertirle apenas te comuniques con Kakyuu

\- Yo llame ya a la policía, apenas sepamos donde esta iremos allá-dice Taiki- Yaten dile a Mina que se cuide, aunque sabemos que no corre peligro no sabemos, ya advertí a Amy

\- Si la llamare

Seiya con mil intentos ya logra la comunicación con Kakyuu quien todavía apuntaba a Serena con su pistola, quien tumbaba en la mesa, sudando y muerta de miedo, pensando en lo horrible que le hizo a Seiya, que Kakyuu tenía razón, no sabía cómo se había vuelto a una joven virginal a una mujer infiel sin pudores sexuales, cuando ve que Kakyuu contesta el celular:

\- Seiya

Serena abre los ojos y se da cuenta que Seiya está llamando a Kakyuu:

\- Kakyuu, donde estas, quiero hablar contigo

\- Eso no importa, quiero saber si has recapacitado, y aceptaras mi amor

\- Eso jamás, ya te dije, no me gustas, no me provocas nada

\- ¿por qué soy tu hermana? Acaso esas veces que estuvimos casi juntos no te excitó mi cuerpo que muchos hombre quisieron tocar pero yo solo me he reservado para ti a diferencia de otras

Serena sentía terror, Kakyuu sabía la verdad y podía decírsela a Seiya:

\- Deja de hablar estupideces

\- Dime, ¿Qué tiene esa rata que no tenga yo? ¡dímelo!

\- Ella es una mujer especial, además si quieres la verdad Kakyuu te la diré, me das asco, por eso nunca, nunca me acostare contigo, esos besos que me diste me dieron ganas de vomitar

Kakyuu queda en shock y recuerda las palabras de Diamante antes de morir, lo que le provoca un estado de locura y llanto incontenible, diciéndole a Seiya:

\- Entonces si no estarás conmigo con esa zorra tampoco

Kakyuu corta y pisa su celular, Serena estaba muy asustada, cuando Kakyuu la coloca contra la pared ahorcándola, Seiya se da cuenta que se equivocó y llama a Serena pero no hay respuesta, decide ir a buscarla.

…..

Kakyuu lleva a Serena a la azotea del edificio y la tira al suelo y le comienza a dar patadas en la espalda, ella chilla de dolor:

\- ¡eso, eso, sufre maldita zorra!

\- ¡me duele, ay, ay!

\- Así debías gritar cuando ese maldito de Diamante te penetraba por todos lados ¿no?

\- Déjame Kakyuu, no me mates, sino perderás todo

\- ¿todo? ¿todo? Jajajaja, yo ya perdí todo desde hace años, cuando comencé amar a alguien que me aborrece, además no he perdido nada, porque ya he matado

\- Ahhhh

En ese momento Serena ata cabos:

\- Tu…

\- Sí, yo mate a mi padre y a ese maldito de Diamante, así que ahora te matare a ti y yo también me voy a matar, sin Seiya no tengo motivos para vivir, y todo es por tu culpa, no en realidad es culpa del estúpido de mi papa que nunca nos dejó estar juntos

\- Él nunca te hubiera amado, para el eres su hermana

\- ¡y siempre odie serlo! Cuando trajo a su primera novia escuche como ella gemía en su habitación, tenían sexo obviamente, quería ser ella, la odiaba porque ella tenía a Seiya, esa maldita era Rei… luego le vi una infinidad más hasta Lita, yo era una sombra, por eso siempre intente llamar su atención denuevo, después de ese maldito tratamiento Seiya me dejo de lado, porque cuando era niña siempre me cuido y después cambio conmigo, eso debió ser porque mis padres algo le dijeron, estoy segura que si no fuera por ellos el me amaría

\- ¡él te protegía porque eras su hermana pequeña!

\- Cállate

Kakyuu pisa la cabeza de Serena con furia, cuando llega Seiya tomándola por detrás forcejeando con ella:

\- Seiya, suéltame

\- Kakyuu quédate tranquila, yo vine para decirte que te amo

Kakyuu abre los ojos y Serena queda en shock:

\- ¿Qué?- se pregunta Serena

\- Amor, sabía que era cierto

Kakyuu besa a Seiya y Serena no entendía, cuando Seiya logra quitarle la pistola:

\- ¡Te engañe!

\- Seiya

\- Acéptalo Kakyuu, ya supe que mataste a papa y a Diamante, ¡estás loca!

\- Déjame para que sepas esa rata japonesa que defiendes tanto también te engaño

\- ¿Qué?

Serena no podía mirar a Seiya:

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Kakyuu se abalanza sobre Seiya para quitarle la pistola, Serena no podía moverse por las fuertes pisadas de Kakyuu, cuando esta logra quitarle la pistola a Seiya:

\- Hasta nunca Seiya, siempre te amé- su expresión era horripilante con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Kakyuu- dice Seiya con cierta lastima

Kakyuu le apunta a Seiya, cuando apunta a Serena para dispararle, Seiya se coloca como escudo abrazándola, los dos cierran sus ojos al escuchar el disparo, cuando para sorpresa de los dos solo se oye el disparo, y se dan cuenta que no les llego ninguna bala, cuando Serena coloca una expresión de horror al ver a Kakyuu desangrándose por la boca, se había suicidado.

….

Llega la ambulancia y los forenses llevándose el cuerpo de Kakyuu, Seiya abrazaba a Serena quien estaba en shock:

\- Bombón, casi te pierdo

Serena corre la cara, cuando Seiya le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Kakyuu tenía razón, te engañe… y fue con Diamante, tuvimos sexo en el baño de esa disco y en su departamento…soy una perra

Seiya solo se queda en shock y totalmente impávido, no podía decir nada, alejándose de Serena de forma autómata y ella tratando de llamarlo, pero él estaba lejos… y ella solo alza su mano sin tener respuesta.

 **Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, como ven Kakyuu no aguanto más y decidió matarse por el desprecio de Seiya, Serena le dijo la verdad a Seiya… ¿se quedaran juntos? ¿Qué pasara al final?, espero les guste este fic que ha tenido mucho sexo y ahora hasta crimen XD, si les gusta eso tengo otro fic llamado "un amor equivocado" que tiene algo de crimen, espero sus comentarios y sobretodo el de Annie**

 **Saludos!**


	15. El Iris Azulado

15\. El iris azulado

Si desean pueden escuchar la canción Unbreak My Heart de Toni Braxton para ambientar más el fic:

 ** _"Si alguna vez me amaste dímelo…no quiero que te quedes con tus labios rojos carmesí cerrados, desearía comer esa boca, introducir mi lengua dentro de ella, poder sentirla y saborear esos labios preciosos que tienes, pero creo que es tarde… nunca volverá ocurrir, jamás"_**

 ** _"Sé que me equivoque pero necesito sentir tu cuerpo con el mío otra vez, dime que aún me quieres por favor amor"_**

 ** _"Eres el veneno que necesito todos los días para sentirme mujer, por favor no me dejes, pero sé que es tarde, mi cuerpo fue de otro, fui una traidora, no sé cómo pedir perdón"_**

Serena escribía esos versos antes de partir nuevamente a Japón, decidió irse de New York ya que se dio cuenta que solo iba a buscar a Seiya y no a preocuparse de sus estudios, así que aviso a su universidad en Japón que renunciaba a la beca y que se la dieran a otra chica. Esos versos se iban en un cuaderno porque expresaban lo que sentía en ese momento

Volvería a estudiar allá… puesto que después de la confesión a Seiya no sabía nada de el en más de dos semanas, entendía el dolor de Seiya y cómo debía sentirse con esa traición, por lo tanto estaba aceptando que esa historia llegaba a su fin.

En el aeropuerto la despedía Mina, quien iba con Yaten, este decidió esperarla afuera, sino antes darle una mirada despectiva a Serena, de verdad nunca le cayó bien y creía que era porque Yaten tenía cierta percepción con la gente y tal vez se había dado cuenta que era una especie de "zorra".

\- Serena, estoy muy triste de que te vayas, ¿no vendrás para mi matrimonio?

Mina le conto a Serena una semana antes de tomar la decisión de viajar que se casaría con Yaten, pero todo lo que le estaba pasando hizo que prefería irse de ahí:

\- No creo… Mina, me siento fatal, soy una perra

\- Serena

Serena abraza a Mina y llora, desahogándose:

\- Me equivoque, debí haber pensado lo que hice con el…no sé qué me paso, debió ser una especie de leona que quería experimentar no se

\- No te sientas tan mal, piensa que él tampoco fue tan justo, empezó la relación contigo cuando estaba con Michiru, años que no supiste de él, él está siendo muy injusto

\- Sí, pero eso no era para justificar el engaño…

\- Bueno solo me queda darte ánimo y si sientes que quieres experimentar sensaciones de una mujer más osada, hazlo allá en Japón.

\- …..

\- Nos vemos amiga

Serena y Mina se abrazan y se despiden, Serena alza la mano hacia su amiga con un gesto de despedida, la historia con Seiya se había terminado.

…

5 años después

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que Serena había dejado de saber de Seiya, sin saberlo había sentido muchas náuseas y vómitos, pensaba que tal vez era lo mismo de la otra vez y no estaba encinta, y se dio cuenta que no: esta vez estaba embarazada en serio, pero siempre sintió la duda que su hijo fuera de Diamante o Seiya, porque recordó que hubo una penetración con Diamante que no se cuidó… Se sentía a morir, por eso prefirió mantener su embarazo en secreto y no contarle nada a Mina.

Su pequeño hijo nació sano, y a pesar de que su padre estaba en shock y muy desilusionado, acepto al pequeño. Le preguntaba por el padre pero Serena le dijo que el prefirió hacerse un lado para no tener que dar más explicaciones.

Así que Serena estos 5 años no estuvo con ningún chico, prefirió llevar una vida prácticamente de monja, incluso en una fiesta uno la beso y le toco algo de más y le pego una cachetada y se retiró indignada, recordándole el error de Diamante.

Su padre estaba mucho más estable ya que había abierto un negocio con su nueva esposa y , lo que los tenia contentos. Serena a pesar de las dificultades termino sus estudios de profesora de historia y hacia clases en una escuela primaria.

Se enteró que Mina ya estaba embarazada de su ¡gemelos! y aunque ella le insistía en que fuera a verla ella prefería que no, igual quedo de ir a verla a Japón con Yaten más adelante, también supo que Lita la ex esposa de Seiya tuvo dos hijos con Andrew, el hombre con el encontró al fin el amor. Amy y Taiki iban a tener su tercer hijo, bastante seguidos los embarazos pensaba Serena… y en cuanto a Rei se enteró que encontró un hombre llamado Nicolás y se casaría con él, era millonario como ella y no había problemas, se veía enamorada, incluso Rei le envió un correo pidiéndole perdón por el dolor que le provoco y ella se quedó más tranquila, su amiga Sonoko se casó con Rubeus pero aun no tenían hijos, viajaban por el mundo sin complicarse por nada.

En cuanto a noticias no muy buenas se decidió que el cuerpo de Kakyuu se cremara y tirarlo a la basura, no se querían nada de ella y decidieron hacer como que nunca fue parte de sus vidas, en cuanto a la madre de los Kou supo que estaba con tratamiento psiquiátrico por dos años, pero que se estaba estabilizando. En cuanto a Michiru supo que tuvo al niño y lo cuidan como parte de la familia, incluso Hikaru y ella se llevaban bien, Michiru se encontraba sola sin interés de parejas o algo así, en cuanto a Haruka era invitada por los Kou y recupero su amistad con Seiya, todo estaba tranquilo.

En cuanto a Seiya supo que a los dos años después de terminar con ella se casó con una chica llamada Eugenia, incluso tuvieron un hijo, eso la destruyo completamente y se sentía a morir, por Mina supo que era un chica muy buena y que Seiya se notaba enamorado, creía que se lo merecía después de tanto sufrimiento que le provoco, pero aun así sentía que debía verlo y aclarar las cosas.

….

3 años después

Seiya decidía embarcarse a un viaje a Japón, se despide de su pequeña hija Anastasia que queda al cuidado de su tía Mina, su esposa Eugenia había fallecido hace un año de leucemia, Seiya sentía que su vida se iba a pique, pensaba que debía irse a Japón a buscar a alguien, porque a pesar que si amo a Eugenia nunca pudo olvidar a su bombón… tal vez ella ya estaba casada con otro, o no sabía muy bien, pero debía ir a buscarla, ya no le importaba lo que paso en el pasado, quería ver si había una tercera oportunidad.

Incluso fue insistente con Mina para que le dijera donde vivía, pero ella se rehusó, incluso estaba nuevamente embarazada y no quería problemas, por lo menos los demás cerraron la fábrica por un tiempo….

\- No te diré donde esta

\- Sé que estas embarazada, pero necesito que me digas donde vive

\- No lo hare

\- No…mi respuesta es no

\- Ok

Mina recordaba que Serena hace tres años atrás quería saber de Seiya, pero ahora no, sentía que era revivir una antigua herida así que le pidió a su amiga que no le dijera nada.

Por lo tanto Seiya busco por su cuenta y dio con la dirección de la escuela donde trabajaba, cuando en un momento sin darse cuenta vio a una chica completamente distinta a la que conoció hacía ya 11 años: su bombón ya tenía 28 años pero su belleza continuaba angelical a pesar de que sabía que no era un ángel caído del cielo, sus curvas estaban mucho más marcadas, su trasero y senos podían verse a través de la polera y falda que llevaba puesta, sus zapatos negros hacían perfecta combinación con ese pequeño taco que usaba.

Su bombón no lo miraba porque conversaba con otra maestra, él estaba atrás de la puerta esperando que saliera de esa oficina, podía verla porque la puerta estaba entreabierta, su ángel, su leona, estaba al frente de él después de 8 años que no la veía, puede notar que ella sale de ahí cuando ella lo mira a la cara, Serena queda en shock al ver nuevamente esos ojos zafiro que la cautivaron en sus virginales 17 años. Ahora ella era una mujer que había decidido nunca más acostarse con ningún hombre, por el dolor que le hizo sufrir al hombre que sentía que amo para siempre.

A pesar de que él ya tenía como 36 años seguía con su mismo rostro de niño, sus ojos expresaban mucha más madurez y brillaban con un dejo de tristeza, su larga coleta negra seguía intacta y su sentido del estilo también…

\- Sei…ya

\- Bombón sigues igual de hermosa

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine porque te amo, han pasado 8 años desde que nos vimos la última vez por lo que me dijiste de Diamante…

\- Seiya…

\- Tenía mucho odio y rabia, pero con los años me di cuenta que también me equivoque mucho contigo, también te hice mi amante y hubieron tres años en que no aparecí

\- Igual no justifica lo que te hice… yo fui una desgraciada contigo…

Serena llora y Seiya le da un tierno beso el cual ella corresponde, ya eran muchos años sin besar a ningún hombre, cuando sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el departamento de Seiya haciendo el amor otra vez, sentía como las manos de él la rodeaban y tocaban cada partícula de su ser, como saciaba su lengua en sus pezones y como ella podía sentir su cuerpo otra vez, ya se sentía nuevamente amada por el único hombre que había amado en su vida.

Luego de ese momento de amor vinieron besos y caricias inocentes sobre sus desnudos cuerpos, cuando Seiya le dice a Serena:

\- Echaba de menos hacerte el amor bombón

\- Yo igual Seiya… yo aun

\- Cállate no me digas nada…

\- Es que debes saber algo… 8 años que no supimos el uno del otro, supe que te casaste con una muchacha muy buena según palabras de Mina y que falleció…

Seiya no dice nada, pero después de unos minutos de haber agachado la mirada dice:

\- Si… ella era un sol, era muy buena, llegue a quererla mucho, pero se enfermó… era muy delicada desde niña

\- Tal vez si no hubiera muerto no me hubieras buscado…

\- No te podría responder esa pregunta

Serena y Seiya se quedan callados, cuando Serena sin darle la mirada le dice:

\- Yo tuve un hijo, ya tiene 8 años, se llama Zafiro en honor a mi hermano

\- ¿Queee?- Seiya abre los ojos como platos

\- Pero la cosa es que no sé si sea tuyo o de Diamante

\- Bombón

Seiya le toca el mentón a su amada y le da un tierno beso en la frente:

\- Podría hacerme el examen de ADN…

\- Pero y ¿si es de Diamante?

\- No importa, seguiré contigo, yo también tengo una hija…

\- ….

Luego de eso se abrazaron y lloraron profundamente, luego de eso se besaron para continuar amándose después de tantos años sin saber ni poder hacer el amor en años

…

Seiya decide hacerse el examen, pero Serena decidió que conociera al niño después, ella siempre sintió que era de Seiya porque tenía los ojos azules como el, pero el pelo plateado, eso le hacía pensar que podía ser de Diamante, o tal vez saco algunos genes de su tío Yaten, eran muchas cosas. A pesar de todo el pequeño era feliz, tenía el cariño de toda su familia y Serena trataba de darle todo el cariño que podía, su hijo le había hecho darse cuenta que las cosas verdaderas son otras.

…..

1 semana después

El resultado del examen estaba listo, Serena tenía el sobre en sus manos y lo iba abrir:

\- Sea lo que sea quiero que estemos juntos, ahora todo será distinto, ya no hay mentiras, ni engaños, solo amor y fidelidad

\- Seiya…

Serena abre el sobre y casi se desmaya de la impresión, mirando a Seiya con lágrimas en sus ojos:

\- Zafiro es tuyo´

\- Bombón

Seiya da vueltas a Serena por los aires cuando ella le dice:

\- Te tengo una sorpresa, hijo sal de donde estas

\- Si mama

Sale un pequeño de ojos zafiro y cabello plata, se entendía que el niño saco los genes de Yaten, porque el recordó que los gemelos tenían el cabello negro como el, pero los ojos oliva de su simpático hermano.

\- ¿Quién es mama?- pregunta el pequeño inocente

\- Es tu papa Zafiro, él tuvo un largo viaje pero volvió a estar con nosotros

\- Ohh de ¿verdad?

\- Si

Zafiro es abrazado por Seiya que llora y lo besa con entusiasmo, Seiya se decidió en erradicarse en Japón junto a su bombón asi que iría en busca de Anastasia muy pronto para comprar una casa, ya tenía trabajo así que estaba tranquilo.

Serena toma la mano de Seiya saliendo de la clínica, cuando Seiya lleva a caballo al pequeño Zafiro quien le dice "arre, arre", el solo se ríe, cuando la mira con esos cautivadores ojos zafiro, que en algún momento de su vida se sintieron aterradores, seductores incluso los llego a odiar, pero ahora sabía que un nuevo comienzo empezaría con ellos, uno sin mentiras ni engaños y lo mas importantes: con el mismo color zafiro que la enamoro.

 **¡! Se acabó! XD, bueno este es el fin de esta historia que empecé a escribir como un "deseo a las estrellas" para una chica del grupo Ladies Kou, Annie D. Franco, pienso que ha sido mi fic mas sexual e intrigante XD, espero les guste el final, sé que muchas terminaron odiando a Serena por lo que hizo, pero pensemos que Seiya fue bien maldito también, además este fue el final que me pidió Annie, así que espero le guste**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, ahora no se hasta cuando escriba una historia porque estoy en otras cosas, con la espera de la defensa del informe final y estoy feliz también porque estoy en un momento donde me he sentido muy querida por un chico, se ha vuelto muy especial para mí: 3, lo quiero mucho.**

 **Tal vez vuelva a escribir una historia de Mina y Yaten y tengo pensado un One Shot Yaoi de Hyoga y Shun de Saint Seiya olle zhi :v**

 **Saludos a tod s!**


End file.
